


Vacaciones en Roma

by sigdom



Series: Una casa de locos [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigdom/pseuds/sigdom
Summary: Con motivo de su aniversario, Lovino decide sorprender a Antonio con un viaje a Roma, durante el cual, por desgracia para él, no todo saldrá exactamente como lo había planeado.





	1. Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Himaruya.

**Vacaciones en Roma**

 

_Capítulo 1: Aniversario_

La noche lo envolvía todo con su manto de oscuridad y tranquilidad mientras yo, iluminado únicamente por la blanca y resplandeciente luz de mi ordenador, navegaba por la red buscando un par de billetes de avión con destino a Roma. Le daría a Antonio, el bastardo de mi novio, la sorpresa de su vida por nuestro tercer aniversario como pareja.

¿Y cómo es que se me había ocurrido obsequiar a Antonio con un viaje a la  _Ciudad_   _Eterna_? Pues porque sencillamente, como buen novio que soy, me apetecía hacer algo por él que lo dejara con la boca abierta. Bueno, por eso y porque el maldito idiota de Feliciano, mi hermano pequeño, se había atrevido a cuestionar que fuera capaz de preparar algo especial para mi aniversario con Antonio.

Le eché una mirada de odio a ese idiota de mi hermano, que dormía a pierna suelta ocupando la mitad de mi cama.

El día que a Feliciano se le ocurrió poner en duda mi capacidad de "iniciativa romántica" para con mi novio, ambos nos encontrábamos tranquilamente en casa viendo una buena peli de acción que echaban en la tele. Las palabrotas, los tiros y las explosiones nos tenían embobados, pero entonces, en cierto momento de la película, el protagonista contó que su mujer se había peleado con él por olvidar su aniversario lo que, por lo visto, a Feliciano le pareció un tema la mar de interesante.

― _Fratello_ , ¿tú te cabrearías con Antonio si se olvidara de vuestro aniversario?

―¿Eh? ―me pilló descolocado―. ¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta?

―Curiosidad, nada más ―se encogió de hombros―. Yo me enfadaría.

―¿Tú? ¿Enfadándote con el macho patatas? ―pregunté escéptico levantando una ceja―. Joder, pues avísame si pasa, no me gustaría perdérmelo.

A pesar de que mi hermano es el rey de las virtudes (es amable, simpático, amigo de todos, tiene talento para la pintura, cocina bien, no se mete en líos…), tiene un defecto enorme… enorme por no decir alto, rubio, musculoso, de ojos azules, amante de las patatas y la cerveza, y de nombre Ludwig, es decir, un novio alemán. Y a mí no me gustan los alemanes.

Feliciano frunció el ceño y me miró molesto.

― _Fratello!_

Haciendo caso omiso de su tono de reproche, centré de nuevo mi atención en la película. Feliciano no tardó en recuperar su actitud risueña y en volver a la carga con sus absurdas preguntas.

―Vee~… ¿Entonces qué,  _fratello_? ¿Tú te enfadarías con Toño si se olvidara de vuestro aniversario?

―Joder, qué pesado eres ―refunfuñé mientras rodaba los ojos―. Sí, supongo que sí. Me cabrearía bastante. Aunque dudo que a Antonio se le pudiera olvidar: tiene el día señalado con un montón de corazoncitos y colores en el calendario de la nevera, sólo le ha faltado ponerle luces de neón. Es imposible que se le pase.

―Se nota que es un día importante para él.

―Más le vale que así sea.

―¿Y sabes si tiene preparado ya algo especial para que lo celebréis?

―No que yo sepa, pero… ¡¿qué demonios te hace suponer que será el bastardo de Antonio el que se encargue de preparar lo que sea?!

―Vee… ―bajó la voz y me miró asustado―. ¿Q-Que lo hizo e-el año p-pasado y el anterior?

Era cierto.

Para la celebración de nuestro primer aniversario, Antonio me sorprendió con una cena romántica en la playa. Era la misma playa en la que nos besamos por primera vez e iniciamos nuestra relación. Me citó allí al atardecer y me esperaba con una rosa roja en la mano. Había colocado en la arena una manta rodeada de velas sobre la que descansaban un par de copas, vino y la comida que había preparado. Nuestra cena se alargó hasta la madrugada y poco nos faltó para dar un espectáculo no apto, suerte que nos controlamos lo suficiente.

En nuestro segundo aniversario, Antonio preparó una escapada de fin de semana. Me llevó a un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios que ambos conocíamos, pues habíamos estado allí antes en la boda de unos amigos. De hecho nos quedamos en el mismo hotel que entonces, precisamente donde me dijo que me amaba por primera vez… y yo también… ¡será cursi y sentimental el muy bastardo! El caso, que pasamos un relajante fin de semana los dos solos que culminó con una cena de celebración por todo lo alto.

Joder, si es que Antonio había conseguido que ambas ocasiones fueran, además de muy especiales, perfectas. ¡Pero yo también podía hacer algo igual de especial y perfecto! ¡E incluso más!

―¡Pues este año seré yo el que prepare algo especial, joder! ―le espeté molesto a Feliciano.

―¿En serio,  _fratello_? ¿El qué?

―¡Como si te lo fuera a decir! Sabiendo lo bocazas que eres, Antonio se enteraría antes de lo que canta un gallo, ¡y quiero que sea una maldita sorpresa!

Vale, le había mentido a Feliciano, pero no iba a permitir que ese idiota de mi hermano me cuestionara así como así, le demostraría de lo que era capaz. ¡Estaba totalmente dispuesto a ello!

Lo malo era que no se me ocurría ni una maldita buena idea sobre qué organizar que resultara verdaderamente especial, de modo que decidí consultarlo y pedir consejo a mis dos mejores amigos, Lilly y Feliks.

―O sea, tipo, como que no sabes qué hacer para que tu adorado Antonio pierda el culo por ti todavía más, ¿no? ―dijo Feliks, el estrambótico rubio polaco.

―¡Yo no quiero…!

―O sea, Lovinito, pero si eso es como que súper fácil ―me cortó―. ¿No te he sugerido alguna vez que lo esperes en su casa desnudo y envuelto única y exclusivamente con una cinta de regalo?

―Sí, alguna vez… ¡como mínimo van ya unas diez malditas veces que me lo sugieres desde que nos conocemos!

―O sea, y todavía como que no me has hecho caso.

―¡Como para hacértelo! Lilly, por favor, di tú algo.

Mi amiga Lilly era una de las personas más sensatas que conocía. Esperaba que ella aportara algo de cordura a la conversación y, con suerte, alguna buena idea también.

―Bueno, no cabe duda que de esa forma Antonio se sorprendería muchísimo y seguro que lo consideraría algo especial porque sería como si Lovino le dijera "aquí me tienes, soy todo tuyo, haz conmigo lo que te apetezca", lo que, conociendo a Lovino, dudo que ocurra muy a menudo ―sentenció Lilly, la miré mal―. Pero no creo que la ocasión sea la más adecuada para poner en práctica dicha idea, ya que supuestamente lo que prepare Lovino debería resultar especial para ambos, no solamente para Antonio. Por eso sería mejor que esa sorpresita la deje para su cumpleaños.

Me llevé una mano a la frente y suspiré con impotencia. Joder, a veces se me olvidaba que detrás del cándido y angelical rostro de mi amiga se ocultaba una persona que tenía de inocente lo mismo que yo.

―Tienes razón, cielo. O sea, como que me has convencido.

―¿Entonces vais a ayudarme a pensar en algo de una maldita vez?

―O sea, tipo, es que a ti a impaciente como que no te gana nadie. ¡Relájate~!

Gruñí. Feliks en cambio chasqueó los dedos y sonrió con suficiencia.

―¡Ya sé! ―exclamó Feliks―. ¿Por qué no preparas algo así como que una súper cena romántica sorpresa? O sea, seguro que a Antonio le encanta.

―¿Y cómo demonios voy a hacer que sea una maldita cena "sorpresa" si se supone que va a ser el día de nuestro aniversario? Vale que Antonio sea despistado, pero se daría cuenta de que preparo algo, joder.

―Pues engáñale ―respondió tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros―. O sea, le haces creer que la celebración será como que algo totalmente distinto a lo que vas a preparar realmente. Y ya está, o sea, ni que fuera tan difícil.

―Vale, maldita sea. No, no es difícil, pero… no me parece que eso de la cena sea tan especial.

Feliks rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

―O sea, ¿qué?

―¿Y si te llevas a Antonio de viaje? ―propuso Lilly.

―Nuestro aniversario cae en lunes este año y Antonio tiene que trabajar, tú lo sabes bien, Lilly.

―Pero no tenéis por qué limitar la celebración a ese día, ¿verdad?

―Su-Supongo que no ―respondí dudoso―. ¿Qué propones?

―Antonio cogerá las vacaciones al final de esa semana. Organiza un viaje para entonces y se lo dices durante la cena que Feliks te ha sugerido que prepares. Doble sorpresa.

―O sea, Lilly, esa es como que una súper idea. ¡Me encanta!

―Sí, no está nada mal, pero…

―Ya salió el "pero" ―me interrumpió Feliks―. O sea, es que si Lovinito no pone como que ninguna pega no está contento.

―Joder, es que a vosotros os parece muy fácil, pero… ¡¿a dónde demonios lo llevo?!

―A algún lugar al que queráis ir juntos.

―O a algún sitio que tú conozcas pero él no y, o sea, así como que haces de guía turístico y se lo enseñas, tú sabes.

―Pero si prácticamente todos los malditos lugares que conozco los he visitado con él, ¿a dónde demonios…?

Bajé la voz hasta quedarme en silencio y con la vista fija en un punto, se me acababa de venir a la mente el lugar perfecto al que llevar a Antonio.

―Ya se le ha ocurrido algo ―escuché comentar a Lilly.

―O sea, tipo, no te quedes así como que en Babia ―dijo Feliks chasqueando los dedos delante de mis ojos, sacándome del trance―. Cuéntanos como que YA lo que has pensado. O sea, ¡no nos dejes con esta intriga!

Me tomé unos segundos antes de responder, divirtiéndome con los gestos de apremio que me hacía Feliks (luego tiene la cara de llamarme impaciente).

―A Roma ―dije despacio, sonriendo con satisfacción. Mis amigos me miraron con cierta sorpresa―. Llevaré a Antonio a Roma. Conozco muy bien la ciudad, viví allí un montón de años, y Antonio no ha estado nunca ―les expliqué―. Además mi abuelo tiene una casa allí vacía donde nos podemos quedar. ¡Es el lugar perfecto!

Lilly y Feliks se mostraron de acuerdo conmigo y me animaron a llevarlo a cabo. Pues ya no había nada más que pensar, estaba decidido: cena sorpresa y viaje a Roma, así celebraríamos nuestro tercer aniversario Antonio y yo.

Había mucho que preparar, pero sin duda una de las primeras cosas de las que tenía que ocuparme era de comprar los billetes de avión, eso sí, no sin antes asegurarme de que a mi novio no se le ocurriera organizar algo también (en cuanto mencionó el tema del aniversario lo corté diciendo que yo me encargaría de la celebración) y robarle el carné de identidad para rellenar los datos necesarios para la compra del billete.

Y en dicha tarea me hallaba inmerso en ese momento, completando la estúpida información que exigía la compañía aérea. Ya había conseguido encontrar un vuelo.

Un cosquilleo de emoción invadió mi estómago y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo cuando pinché sobre el botón de compra. Estaba hecho, en cuestión de dos semanas partiría destino a Roma con Antonio.

Sonriendo satisfecho, apagué el ordenador y me tiré de un salto sobre la cama junto a Feliciano, que dormía tan profundamente que ni siquiera se inmutó. Yo, en cambio, no podía pegar ojo, me sentía demasiado emocionado… joder, ¡me moría de ganas de ver la cara que pondría Antonio cuando le contara que iba a llevarlo a Roma! Seguro que no se lo creería, sería una auténtica sorpresa para él.

Definitivamente, a pesar de los muchos preparativos que aún faltaban, celebraría mi tercer aniversario con Antonio por todo lo alto, de una forma perfecta y, sobre todo, muy especial.


	2. Cabos sueltos

_Capítulo 2: Cabos sueltos_

Con la compra de los billetes de avión había dado el primer paso para celebrar mi aniversario con Antonio a lo grande, pero para tenerlo todo listo aún me quedaban por resolver un par de asuntos relacionados con los preparativos de la cena sorpresa y con nuestra estancia durante el viaje. ¡Casi nada! Bueno, no es que ello implicara realmente mucha dificultad, el problema estaba en que no dependía enteramente de mí.

Pero ya estaba decidido, ¡no había vuelta atrás!

Empezaría con lo que me parecía más fácil: la preparación de la cena sorpresa. La cena en sí no me suponía ninguna complicación, dado que cocino estupendamente, la cuestión era que debía mantener a Antonio alejado de su apartamento para poder hacer allí la comida y ambientar el lugar. Por ese motivo, necesitaba pedirles ayuda a los malditos mejores amigos de mi novio, un patatero y un francés pervertido llamados Gilbert y Francis respectivamente, un par de idiotas molestos a los que tenía la mala suerte de soportar mucho más de lo que me gustaría. Era lo malo de que, aparte de amigos de mi novio, fueran también mis vecinos.

En realidad, Antonio también era mi vecino.

Vivíamos en antiguo edificio reformado de tres plantas, sin un maldito ascensor y con un patio central. Mi hermano y yo nos mudamos aquí desde Italia con nuestro abuelo hacía tres años. El bloque entero era de su propiedad y, salvo su casa que ocupaba toda la tercera planta, tenía los pisos alquilados a gente de distintas nacionalidades, aquello parecía una maldita sede de la Unión Europea. En el bajo vivía Elizaveta, una chica húngara de pelo castaño, médico y loca como una cabra, más que nada porque estaba prometida con el idiota del macho albino, es decir Gilbert, que habitaba con su hermano, el macho patatas novio de Feliciano, en uno de los apartamentos de la primera planta. Frente a ellos vivía el gabacho pervertido, Francis, junto a su novio, Arthur, un inglés cejón con el que se pasaba el día peleando… y reconciliándose amorosamente (¡ugh!). En uno de los pisos de la segunda planta habitaban Emma, una chica belga de pelo rubio y sonrisa gatuna, y su novio danés, Mathias; antes vivía allí también Govert, el hermano de Emma, un tulipán gigante con cara de mala leche que se largó a ver mundo. Y, por último, en el otro piso de la segunda planta vivía Antonio, español, el único inquilino que se hallaba en su tierra y quien convenció a mi abuelo para alquilar los apartamentos.

En fin, volviendo al tema, bajaba por las escaleras hacia la primera planta para hablar con los amigos de mi novio y pedirles que me ayudaran. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, no me fiaba demasiado de esos dos idiotas. Me volví atrás un par de veces, inseguro, pero finalmente me armé de valor y me planté en el rellano.

Pasé mi vista de una puerta a la otra, necesitaba que estuvieran juntos para pedirles el favor a ambos. Lo que no tenía muy claro era en casa de quién plantearlo. Tras pensarlo unos minutos, decidí que sería mejor que se lo dijera en el apartamento del francés pues, aunque era del que menos me fiaba, seguramente el inglés cejón estaría presente para controlarlo un poco. Además en el piso de Gilbert cabía la posibilidad de que el macho patatas nos escuchara y fuera a contárselo a mi hermano, y entonces mi sorpresa dejaría de ser una sorpresa porque no tardaría en llegar a oídos de Antonio.

Llamé al timbre de casa de Gilbert. El macho patatas me recibió.

―Hola, Lo… ¿Lovino? ―saludó extrañado.

―Patatero.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

―Busco a tu hermano, ¿anda por aquí?

El macho patatas levantó una ceja, mirándome inquisitivo.

―Necesito hablar con él, joder, que de todo te quieres enterar. ¡Serás cotilla!

El rubio alemán soltó un profundo suspiro y se echó a un lado abriendo más la puerta.

―Pasa y acomódate si quieres mientras voy a por  _mein bruder_  ―me dio la espalda y se alejó hacia el interior―. Enseguida vuelvo.

Ignoré el ofrecimiento del macho patatas y me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando que regresara con su hermano.

―¿Para qué se requiere mi asombrosa presencia? ―preguntó Gilbert a voz en grito apareciendo en el salón. Vino hacia mí sonriendo y me echó un brazo por encima de los hombros, no se lo aparté sólo porque necesitaba su ayuda―. Dime, Lovinito, ¿qué puede hacer por ti mi genial persona?

―Venir conmigo. Tengo que hablarte de algo importante.

―¿Y no me lo puedes decir aquí?

―No, tengo que hablar contigo  _en privado_  ―recalqué echándole una miradita al macho patatas, que rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza―, así que vamos.

Agarré al patatero por el brazo que me había echado por encima y tiré de él fuera de su piso, cerrando al salir. Fui hacia el otro lado del rellano arrastrando a Gilbert y toqué al timbre de casa del gabacho (dejé el botón pulsado para que no parara de sonar).

―¿Quieres hablar conmigo "en privado" en casa de Francis? ―preguntó extrañado el macho albino―. No tiene sentido.

―Tengo que deciros lo mismo a los dos. Así ahorro saliva.

―¡No hace falta dejar el dedito ahí pegado para que suene el maldito timbre! ―exclamó molesto el francés al abrir la puerta, me quitó el dedo del botón de un manotazo―. ¿Qué pasa? ―cambió el tono a uno de esos pervertidos que solía usar, acompañándolo por una sonrisa de lado―. ¿Habéis venido para que el hermanito Francis os dé un poco  _d'amour_?

― _Kesese_ … Más quisieras. El chaval, que quiere hablar con nosotros "en privado".

― _Très bien ―_ se apartó a un lado de la puerta _―_. Pasad.

―¿Está por ahí tu novio el cejón? ―pregunté sin moverme.

―¿A quién demonios llamas "cejón", maldito niñato? ―se escuchó la voz de Arthur proveniente del interior del piso. Confirmada su presencia, entré al apartamento.

―A nadie, idiota ―le repliqué―. He dicho "tu novio el anglosajón", pedazo de sordo, a ver si te limpias los oídos.

―¡Yo no soy el novio de nadie!

―¡Ooog! ―exclamó el francés poniendo cara de pena y llevándose una mano al pecho. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo mordió mientras negaba con la cabeza―. ¡Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir,  _mon amour_!

―Te jodes,  _stupid frog_.

El gabacho se acercó disimuladamente a Arthur y lo abrazó por detrás, rozando su barba contra la mejilla de su novio y dándole algún que otro beso por donde le pillaba.

―¡Con lo mucho que yo te quiero~!

―¡Suéltame, maldito  _wine bastard_!

El inglés se revolvió entre los brazos del gabacho hasta darse la vuelta, momento que Francis aprovechó para apretar su abrazo y besarlo en la boca. Arthur se resistió al principio, pero finalmente cedió y correspondió al beso muy fervientemente. Joder, esos dos se estaban animando. Aparté incómodo la mirada, prefería no seguir viendo aquel espectáculo que iba subiendo de tono por momentos.

―Hey, tíos, ya sabemos que tenéis ganas de marcha, pero dejad la sesión amorosa para más tarde ―interrumpió el patatero―. Os recuerdo que estamos aquí.

Arthur se separó del gabacho de un empujón y desapareció por el pasillo, totalmente sonrojado y murmurando cosas incomprensibles por lo bajo. Mierda, yo no quería que se marchara. Esperaba que el inglés no se fuera muy lejos, no me fiaba demasiado de quedarme a solas con el pervertido del francés y el patatero.

―Disculpad,  _mes amis_  ―dijo Francis volviéndose hacia nosotros sonriendo de lado, satisfecho―. Es que llamasteis a la puerta justo cuando nos estábamos poniendo cariñosos, nos debíamos ese beso.

― _Kesese_ … Ya me imagino lo que venía detrás del beso ―comentó el macho albino entre risas.

―Lo que vendrá ―puntualizó el francés y guiñó el ojo―. Después de todo, lo bueno se hace esperar,  _hon hon hon_ … En fin, ¿a qué debo el placer de vuestra visita?

―Aquí el chaval, que quería hablarnos de algo importante "en privado".

―Oh,  _très bien_. ¿De qué se trata,  _mon petit_?

―Pues… a ver… supongo que ya sabréis que mi aniversario con Antonio es dentro de un par de semanas…

―Como para no saberlo ―me interrumpió el macho albino.

― _Notre cher Antoine_  no ha dejado de mencionarlo.

―Lleva repitiéndolo todo el maldito mes.

― _Il est très excité_.

―Sobre todo después de que le dijeras que tú te ibas a encargar de prepararlo.

―¡Ese es el punto! ―exclamé―.Yo lo voy a preparar, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa.

―¿Y cómo pretendes que sea una sorpresa si ya se lo has dicho? ―preguntó el macho albino.

―¡No le he dicho nada! ―repliqué―. Simplemente que yo me encargaría de la celebración. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero pediros ―fui bajando la voz y desvié la mirada al suelo―… necesito que… que me ayudéis…

― _QUOI?!_

―"Cua" es lo que dicen los patos, Fran. Si mis asombrosos oídos no me fallan, lo que el chaval ha dicho es que necesita nuestra ayuda.

― _Oui_ , eso me pareció haber escuchado, de ahí mi sorpresa.

El francés vino hacia mí y me echó un brazo sobre los hombros. Me puse tenso, no me gustaba tener a ese pervertido tan cerca de mí, pero no podía apartarlo si quería que me ayudara, así que cerré los ojos y tomé aire para relajarme.

―Y dinos,  _mon petit_ , ¿qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? Porque tendremos que saberlo y saber también en qué se supone que quieres que te ayudemos.

―P-Pues… quiero preparar una cena en casa de Antonio para celebrar nuestro aniversario ―me sonrojé―. P-Pero él no sabrá nada, le haré creer que lo celebraremos de otra forma. P-Por eso necesito que lo distraigáis y lo mantengáis ocupado todo el día para que no aparezca por aquí.

Francis y Gilbert me miraron con los ojos desorbitados y cara de terror.

―¿Q-QUÉ? ―pregunté.

―¿Pretendes que Francis y el asombroso yo mantengamos a Antonio alejado de ti el día de vuestro aniversario? ―asentí como respuesta―. ¡¿Tú te has vuelto loco?!

―¿Acaso quieres que  _notre cher Antoine_  nos mate?

―Joder, Antonio no os va a matar. Quedaré con él por la noche haciéndole creer que no podremos vernos durante el día. Vosotros sólo tendríais que aseguraros de que no se acerca por aquí hasta que llegue la hora a la que hayamos quedado.

―Tú lo ves muy fácil,  _mon petit_ , pero impedir que Antonio vaya a buscarte el día de vuestro aniversario es una misión casi imposible.

―Sí. Además, ¿qué obtenemos nosotros por brindarte nuestra magnífica ayuda?

Mierda, no tenía respuesta para eso.

―¿L-La satisfacción de ayudar a que vuestro amigo esté feliz y contento?

―No veo dónde está el beneficio, al final el que conseguirá una mayor satisfacción será Toño.

―Y nosotros pondríamos en riesgo nuestras vidas,  _mon petit_.

―¡Iros a la mierda, joder! ―exclamé enfadado y harto de escucharlos―. No hace falta que sigáis poniendo excusas estúpidas, me queda claro que no vais a ayudarme. ¡Ya me las apañaré yo por mi cuenta!

Me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, muy cabreado, pero un par de manos me agarraron por los hombros y me detuvieron.

―¡Quieto ahí, chaval! ―dijo el macho albino sonriendo.

―No te hemos dicho que no,  _mon petit_.

―¿Cómo podría alguien tan increíble y magnánimo como yo negarse a una petición como la tuya? ¡Eso no sería nada asombroso por mi parte!

―Sólo queríamos ver cuánto nos ibas a insistir,  _petit_ , pero se ve que eso no es lo tuyo. Pierdes la paciencia muy rápido.

―E-Entonces… ¿vais a ayudarme?

― _Ja_.

― _Oui_ , pero vas a tener que ser un poquito más amable con nosotros si no quieres que se nos escape algo sin querer delante de Antonio.

―¿Y ser más amable con vosotros implica dejar que me toques el culo como lo estás haciendo ahora?

Una de sus típicas risas fue lo único que el maldito gabacho me dio como respuesta a mi pregunta mientras seguía manoseándome el culo a placer, el muy cabrón lo estaba disfrutando. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire profundamente tratando de ignorar la sensación de su mano toqueteándome, algo imposible. Tenía ganas de gritar y asestarle un buen golpe al francés por su descaro, pero debía controlarme.

―No te pases, Fran ―advirtió el macho albino.

El gabacho retiró la mano por fin.

―Sólo estaba picándole un poco ―se justificó el francés―. Nada más.

―¡Me estabas metiendo mano!

―¡Qué exagerado eres,  _mon petit_! Si apenas te he rozado.

―Tú apenas si te rozas con todo el que se te pone por delante,  _frog_  ―intervino el cejón con aire enfadado, ¡a buena hora se le ocurría aparecer!―. Te gusta más refregarte que al gato de una venta.

―Sobre todo si es contigo,  _mon amour._

El francés se echó encima de su novio atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Arthur se revolvió tratando de zafarse inútilmente del agarre de pulpo del francés, que lo besó por donde pudo.

―Venga, chaval, vámonos ―me dijo el patatero―, que lo de estos dos va para largo.

―V-Vale, pero ¡recordad! Ni una palabra de esto a Antonio ―les advertí―. ¡También va por ti, Arthur!

―Como si a mí me importara ―respondió el cejón sin detener su lucha contra el francés―. ¡Suéltame,  _wine bastard_!

―Ya os iré diciendo lo que tenéis que hacer.

―Que sí, que sí ―dijo el macho albino empujándome ligeramente hacia la puerta―. Vámonos ya y dejemos que los tortolitos desfoguen a gusto.

El patatero y yo nos marchamos del apartamento del francés y, nada más salir al rellano y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, nos encontramos cara a cara con Antonio, que iba subiendo, ¡maldita casualidad! Traté de actuar con la máxima normalidad posible, pero después de saludar y darme mi correspondiente beso, mi novio frunció el ceño y fue pasando su mirada verde del patatero a mí repetidas veces.

―¿Venís de casa de Francis? ―preguntó extrañado.

No pude responder, el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí. Antonio me conocía muy bien como para saber que en una situación normal a mí ni se me ocurriría poner un maldito pie en casa del gabacho. ¡Iba a descubrirme, maldita sea!

―Pues claro, tío ―respondió el patatero―. Es de donde hemos salido, ¿no?

―Aaam. ¿Y qué hacíais?

―Poca cosa. Es que le pedí consejo a Fran para impresionar a la marimacho en nuestro aniversario. No que yo lo necesite, por supuesto, pero no está de más que te aporten ideas para luego convertirlas en asombrosas ―añadió hinchando el pecho―. Por eso llamamos a tu amorcito aquí presente, para pedirle que colabore tocando el violín.

―¿Y Lovi ha consentido entrar así como así en casa de Francis? ―preguntó Antonio todavía más extrañado.

―Pues claro. Ha venido voluntariamente e incluso ha dejado que Fran le manosee el culo a su antojo.

Abrí los ojos con horror, mientras que la mirada de Antonio se oscurecía y gritaba:

―¡¿QUÉ?!

Los celos de mi novio salieron a relucir, como siempre ocurría cuando se me acercaba alguien con intenciones que iban más allá de las amistosas.

― _Kesese_ … Estoy de broma, tío, que te lo crees todo ―dijo el macho albino dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda a Antonio, consiguiendo que se tranquilizara―. Tu amorcito no quería venir, así que prácticamente me lo llevé a rastras hasta casa de Fran. Costó un buen rato hacerle ver que no le iba a pasar nada, pero dado lo increíble que soy, finalmente lo conseguí.

―¿De verdad ha pasado eso? ―preguntó Antonio incrédulo.

―Y… ¡Y tanto, joder! ―intervine―. Luego que estos dos no se quejen si les salen moratones, ellos se lo han buscado.

―Seguro que no ha sido para tanto, Lovi.

―Pues claro que no ―dijo el patatero―. A tu novio le gusta exagerar.

Preferí callarme y terminar con aquella conversación tomando a Antonio de la mano y subiendo el primer escalón hacia el segundo piso. Mi novio captó el mensaje y me adelantó mientras se despedía de su amigo.

Me volví hacia el patatero sin que Antonio se percatara y levanté el dedo pulgar en un gesto de agradecimiento por salvarme el culo con lo que se había inventado. El macho albino sonrió de lado y se metió en su casa riéndose y exclamando lo asombroso que era.

Por una vez tenía que darle la razón.

* * *

Solucionada la cuestión de mantener entretenido y alejado de su apartamento a Antonio el día de nuestro aniversario, había llegado la hora de ocuparme de resolver el asunto de nuestra estancia durante el viaje. Dado que mi intención era alojarnos en la casa que mi abuelo tenía en Roma, resultaba imprescindible hablar con él. No obstante, llevaba un par de días posponiendo el momento, principalmente porque no estaba seguro de cómo plantearle lo que quería al viejo y temía una respuesta negativa por su parte.

De cualquier modo, ya no podía seguir retrasando más aquella charla, el tiempo se me echaba encima.

Sintiéndome algo nervioso, fui a su despacho y entré despacio, sin llamar. Mi abuelo, que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de unos documentos, levantó la cabeza de los papeles que tenía entre las manos y me sonrió.

―¡Hola, Lovino!

―Hola, abuelo. ¿Estás muy ocupado? Tengo que hablar contigo.

―Sabes que siempre tengo un momento para ti. Ven ―me hizo gestos con la mano para que me acercara. Le hice caso y caminé hacia él―. Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

―Eeeh… N-Necesito p-pedirte un favor.

―Miedo me das.

―Joder, ni que yo te pidiera muchas cosas.

―Precisamente. Normalmente lo que tú haces es exigir ―afirmó como quien no quiere la cosa. Gruñí e hinché las mejillas molesto por esa acusación gratuita (¡yo no exigía nada!) y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Me ignoró―. Cuando vienes a pedirme favores de esta forma es porque se trata de algo gordo, de ahí mi temor. Aun así cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

―P-Pues… e-es que voy a ir a Roma con Antonio y… y me gustaría que nos dejaras quedarnos en tu casa de allí.

―Espera, espera, espera ―dijo enarcando una ceja y levantándose―. ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a ir a Roma con Antonio? Será más bien que quieres ir, ¿no?

―No ―respondí despacio―. A ver, sí, sí que quiero ir, es obvio, pero me refiero a que voy… vamos a irnos a Roma, es un hecho. A final de mes.

―Qué raro ―se extrañó el abuelo―. Antonio no me ha comentado nada al respecto cuando he hablado con él.

―Claro, porque todavía no lo sabe.

―¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepa?!

―P-Porque soy yo el que lo está preparando y no le he dicho nada. Voy a darle una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario.

―Oh, así que una sorpresa, ¡qué bien! ―dijo mientras asentía ligeramente―. ¿Y cuánto tiempo pretendes que dure vuestra estancia en Roma?

―Pues… un mes, hasta finales de agosto.

―Vaya, ¡menudas vacaciones que os vais a pegar! ―exclamó el abuelo y sonrió de lado, me dio muy mala espina―. Y, sólo por curiosidad, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa con tu trabajo? Que yo sepa no te he dado permiso para que faltes o te cojas unas vacaciones.

Maldita sea, ya sabía yo que el viejo me tenía que poner alguna pega.

El abuelo era mi jefe, o más bien el jefe de mi jefe, ya que el restaurante en el que trabajaba como camarero era de su propiedad. Realmente no me gustaba ese trabajo (servir a la gente con una sonrisa en la cara no es lo mío), pero me permitía ganar un dinerillo para mis gastos y lo podía compaginar sin problemas con mis estudios.

Joder, en ningún maldito momento se me pasó por la cabeza que mi trabajo supusiera un impedimento para largarme a Roma con mi novio, de hecho ni siquiera pensé en ello. Después de todo tampoco era un trabajo tan importante, en el restaurante podían pasar perfectamente sin mí.

Mi abuelo, en cambio, no parecía pensar igual que yo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mostraba muy serio, enfadado incluso. Tragué saliva con dificultad. Maldita sea, conseguir lo que quería me iba a costar mucho más de lo que esperaba en un principio, pero no por ello podía no intentarlo.

―B-Bueno, abuelo, t-tampoco es para tanto ―dije. Frunció el ceño todavía más―. P-Puedes darme permiso ahora ―sonreí nerviosamente, me estaba arriesgando mucho diciendo eso. Al viejo no pareció hacerle gracia―. D-De todas formas, e-en… en el restaurante se las pueden apañar bien sin mí, u-un camarero más que menos no supone mucho.

―¡Supone un desbarajuste!

―P-Pero de poca importancia…

―La importancia que tenga la decidiré yo ―declaró enfadado―. Además, dejando aparte lo del restaurante, hay otros asuntos para los que te necesito aquí.

―¡Oh, venga ya! ―dije molesto, estaba empezando a cabrearme―. Seguro que esos asuntos se pueden retrasar hasta que vuelva del viaje si es que de verdad es tan necesaria mi presencia.

―Sí, tienes que estar aquí. Y no, esos asuntos no se pueden retrasar.

―¡Pues entonces no cuentes conmigo!

―Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien decidió por sí mismo que quería aprender y trabajar conmigo. ¡No trates de eludir tus responsabilidades, Lovino!

―¡Me importan una mierda mis malditas responsabilidades! ―grité―. Me da igual lo que digas, te guste o no, me voy a Roma con Antonio, así que ¡despídeme si quieres!

Salí del despacho de mi abuelo hecho una furia y me metí en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí con un buen y sonoro portazo que seguro resonó en todo el bloque.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y descargué mi frustración a golpes contra la almohada, después hundí la cabeza en ella y la abracé con brazos y piernas. La había cagado de forma monumental con mi abuelo, mandando a la mierda cualquier posibilidad de que me dejara su casa y encima quedándome sin trabajo… ¡malditos sean mis malditos arrebatos!

En fin, no podía quedarme ahí tirado lamentando lo ocurrido, tenía que encontrar una alternativa para lo del alojamiento. Me llevé mi ordenador portátil a la cama y comencé a buscar por internet apartamentos de alquiler (los hoteles se salían desorbitadamente de mi presupuesto y los hostales y albergues no me parecían apropiados para hacer que nuestra estancia en la  _Ciudad Eterna_ resultara algo tan especial como yo quería).

Pasé media hora mirando páginas y páginas sin encontrar nada que me convenciera. Me estaba desesperando, ya me veía recurriendo a la última y más terrible opción de alojamiento que me quedaba… Cerré los ojos con fuerza y negué con la cabeza, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de mi habitación me distrajeron. No respondí, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Mi abuelo entró igualmente.

―¿Qué quieres ahora? ―pregunté molesto sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador―. Si vienes para seguir dándome la tabarra con lo del trabajo, mejor ahórratelo porque no vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión.

―Tú siempre tan cabezota ―comentó en voz alta. Gruñí―. Desde luego, con esa actitud no me extraña que te echaran de esos quince restaurantes en los que trabajaste en Roma.

Permanecí callado, no respondería a sus malditas provocaciones.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―¿Tú qué crees? Busco un maldito alojamiento en Roma para mi viaje, ya que tú no vas a dejar que nos quedemos en tu casa de allí.

―¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? Porque no recuerdo que haya salido de mi boca.

Aparté la mirada del ordenador y la dirigí a mi abuelo, que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo y con un manojo de llaves tintineantes colgando de uno de sus dedos. Abrí los ojos ampliamente, sorprendido, y me puse de pie.

―¿Q-Quieres decir que... que me dejas… que nos dejas tu casa? ―pregunté nervioso.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―sonrió de lado.

Creo que mis ojos hicieron chiribitas de la ilusión mientras que una enorme sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara. Me acerqué al abuelo despacio y algo nervioso con la mano ligeramente extendida para coger las llaves, pero cuando me faltaban apenas un par de centímetros para tocarlas, el viejo las retiró hacia sí.

―Con una condición ―dijo recuperando la seriedad.

―¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué condición?

―Que no podrás negarte a nada que te pida relacionado con el trabajo ―acercó las llaves y las retiró de nuevo en un movimiento rápido―. Absolutamente a nada, por más que te moleste o que no te guste. ¿Entendido?

Tragué saliva, había algo en su propuesta que me daba mala espina, pero... ¿cómo demonios podía no aceptar cuando me estaba ofreciendo lo que quería?

―Sí, abuelo. De acuerdo.

El abuelo sonrió y acercó el manojo de llaves hacia mí. Lo agarré, pero me detuve antes de quitárselo de la mano.

―Pero no me irás a pedir que vuelva en mitad del mes a cuenta de esos asuntos que supuestamente no se pueden retrasar, ¿verdad?

―Tranquilo, no te pediré que interrumpas tu estancia en Roma por ninguna razón.

―Y… ¿sigo conservando mi trabajo en el restaurante?

―En ningún momento he dicho que te fuera a despedir. Pero tendrás que ir a trabajar todos los días hasta que te marches, sin excusas.

―Excepto el lunes de mi aniversario ―intervine rápidamente. El abuelo frunció el ceño―. Ya me lo diste libre.

Le aguanté la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente relajó el gesto.

―Sólo por eso te vas a escapar.

― _Grazie mille, nonno!_ ―exclamé mientras me lanzaba a abrazar a mi abuelo, que me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Al separarnos, me hizo entrega en mano de las llaves de su casa de Roma y me revolvió el pelo con cariño antes de marcharse de mi habitación.

No pude reprimir un grito de júbilo. Tenía alojamiento en Roma, ¡lo había conseguido!

A partir de ese momento lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que llegara el día de mi aniversario con Antonio para sorprenderlo con lo de la cena y el viaje. Estaba deseando ver la cara que pondría.

No podía ocultarlo, estaba impaciente.


	3. Sorpresa

_Capítulo 3: Sorpresa_

Conforme se acercaba la fecha del aniversario me iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. No era para menos. Por una parte me sentía ansioso por darle a Antonio la sorpresa que le había preparado, seguro que conseguiría dejarlo sin palabras (algo digno de mención dado que el bastardo no se calla ni debajo del agua); pero por otra parte temía que se me chafara el plan debido a que mi novio sospechara algo (lo cual resultaba poco probable dado el enorme despiste que suele acompañarlo) o de que sus amigotes se fueran de la lengua.

Sin duda, la posibilidad de que ese par de idiotas de Gilbert y Francis se lo contaran todo a Antonio era lo que me ponía más nervioso. No me terminaba de fiar de esos dos por mucho que me aseguraran que guardarían el secreto mientras me comportara más amablemente con ellos. Los muy cabrones se estaban aprovechando de la situación de lo lindo.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con soportarlos cada vez que me los cruzaba en las escaleras y rellanos de nuestro edificio, al macho albino y al gabacho pervertido no se les ocurrió otra cosa mejor que venir a molestarme al restaurante del abuelo durante mi turno de trabajo. Obviamente pidieron que les atendiera yo y se pasaron toda la velada llamándome para decirme chorradas que nada tenían que ver con sus respectivas cenas, estaban comenzando a cabrearme. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por morderme la lengua.

Pero cuando no pude seguir conteniéndome más fue al llevarles la cuenta, ya que me hicieron una petición inverosímil.

―¿Que queréis que QUÉ?

―Lo que has oído, chaval, que nos invites a la cena. Qué menos como pago por el asombroso favor que te estamos haciendo, ¿no te parece?

―Me parece que sois unos malditos bastardos aprovechados.

―Oh,  _petit_ , esas son palabras muy feas para dirigirlas a un par de buenos amigos que te están brindando su ayuda y guardándote un secreto. ¿Qué crees que opinaría  _notre cher ami Antoine_  sobre esto?

―Estoy seguro de que compartiría nuestra opinión ―respondió el patatero―. Vamos a llamarlo y a contárselo  _todo_  para comprobarlo.

El macho albino se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, toqueteó la pantalla y se lo llevó a la oreja. Una pérfida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Tragué saliva nervioso, no me creía que ese maldito bastardo patatero estuviese llamando a Antonio, seguro que se estaba tirando un farol.

―¡Hey, Toño!

O quizás no era un farol.

―Verás, es que Fran y mi asombrosa persona necesitamos tu opinión sobre un pequeño asunto que estamos aquí discutiendo con tu queri…

Con un movimiento rápido y brusco le quité el móvil de la mano al macho albino. La imagen de Antonio aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono y su voz salía por el auricular diciendo el nombre del patatero con cierto toque de confusión. Corté la llamada inmediatamente.

―Vaya,  _petit_ , ¿eso significa que vas a concedernos lo que te hemos pedido?

―¡Por supuesto que…!

El móvil comenzó a sonar con una estridente música en mis manos. La imagen de mi novio aparecía de nuevo en la pantalla, así como su nombre. Me puse nervioso y no atinaba a cortar la llamada.

Al igual que hice yo minutos antes, el macho albino me arrebató el móvil de las manos. Descolgó y activó el manos libres, alejando lo máximo posible el teléfono y estirando el otro brazo hacia mí para impedir que me acercara.

―¿Gil? ¿Hola? ―decía mi novio con voz preocupada a través del teléfono―. ¿Estás ahí?

― _Oui, mon ami_ , está aquí. Y yo también.

―¡Hola, Francis! ―saludó alegremente Antonio―. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ha cortado antes la llamada?

―Es que he tenido un pequeño problema con el móvil ―respondió el patatero―, nada importante.

―Aaam, vale ―se rio Antonio―. Joder, me habías asustado. ¿Y para qué me llamabas?

―Tenemos que hablar contigo,  _mon ami_.

―¿De qué?

―Pues resulta que Francis y yo queríamos comentarte que…

―¡Vale! Vale, vale, vale ―cedí nervioso antes de que el macho albino continuara hablando―. La cena corre de mi cuenta.

El patatero y el gabacho sonrieron satisfechos.

―¿Ese que acabo de escuchar era Lovi? ―inquirió Antonio. Me tapé la boca con ambas manos, me entró el pánico―. ¿Está con vosotros?

―¿Qué demonios iba a estar haciendo el chaval con nosotros?

―Menudas ocurrencias tienes,  _mon ami_.

―Desde luego, tío, estás obsesionado con tu amorcito. No puedes dejar de pensar en él ni cinco minutos.

―Es que me ha parecido escucharlo…

―Imaginaciones tuyas,  _cher_.

―Si vosotros lo decís ―Antonio sonó conforme. Increíble, ese par de bastardos lo habían convencido de que no me había escuchado. Suspiré aliviado―. Por cierto, ¿de qué se suponía que teníais que hablar conmigo?

―De ir a tomar unas copas a ese nuevo bar que han abierto cerca del ayuntamiento ―respondió rápidamente Gilbert.

―¿Y para eso hacía falta tanto misterio?

― _Hon hon hon_ … así hacemos que parezca más interesante.

―Bueno, queremos conocer tu opinión, ¿qué te parece el sitio?

―Supongo que está bien.

―Genial. Pues allí te esperamos. No tardes.

El macho albino cortó la llamada y se metió el móvil en el bolsillo mientras se ponía en pie. El francés también se levantó de la silla.

― _Merci beaucoup_  por la cena,  _petit_. Estaba todo delicioso.

―Sí, chaval, un detalle increíblemente amable de tu parte al invitarnos ―dijo el patatero dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro. Gruñí, encima me venía con cachondeo―. Y felicita a mi asombroso cuñadito por la estupenda cena que nos ha preparado.

―Y quédate tranquilo,  _mon petit_ , seguiremos guardando tu secreto.

El francés me guiñó un ojo y me dio una palmadita en el culo al pasar por mi lado mientras se dirigía con el patatero hacia la salida.

Me fui a la cocina a grandes zancadas y estampé mi bandeja de metal contra una de las encimeras, descargando parte del cabreo que me habían provocado aquellos dos bastardos idiotas amigos de mi novio y haciendo que todos los allí presentes dieran un bote del susto.

― _F-Fratello?_  ―me llamó mi hermano temeroso acercándose a mí despacio―. ¿Q-Qué ha ocurrido?

―N-Nada, Feliciano ―respondí tratando de recuperar la calma. No podía contarle lo de mi acuerdo con esos dos imbéciles―. Sólo un par de clientes molestos que me han sacado de quicio, pero ya se han ido.

Por desgracia para mí, aquella no sería la única noche que tendría que soportar al patatero y al gabacho en el restaurante, se presentaron de nuevo al día siguiente para cenar, sólo que en dicha ocasión vinieron acompañados por mi novio.

Me quedé totalmente petrificado al encontrármelos a los tres allí sentados. Antonio me saludaba animadamente con una mano mientras los otros dos sonreían maliciosamente.

―Joder, ¿es que no hay más restaurantes en toda la ciudad a los que podáis ir?

―Montones, pero en ninguno nos dan un trato tan  _genial_  como el que recibimos aquí.

―Sobre todo en nuestras  _últimas_  visitas,  _petit._

Sutil la forma de ambos de referirse a su cena gratuita a mi costa del día anterior. Los miré con odio.

―Además tú no estás en ninguno de esos otros restaurantes, Lovi ―dijo Antonio envolviendo mi cintura con su brazo―. Y yo tenía ganas de verte un rato.

―Hemos pasado la tarde juntos, bastardo.

―¿Y qué? No por eso tenía menos ganas de verte.

Antonio me apretó contra él. Le dejé que lo hiciera durante unos segundos, luego me aparté ligeramente y saqué la libreta para tomarles nota de su cena.

―Dile a mi asombroso cuñadito que me prepare…

―Tu cuñadito tiene la noche libre ―informé al patatero―. Está de celebración con el patat… con tu queridísimo hermano por su aniversario.

―Ah, sí…  _West_  lleva todo el día como un flan. Cualquiera diría que iba a pedirle salir a Feliciano por primera vez en lugar de celebrar su aniversario.

― _Mon Dieu_ , me resulta difícil de imaginar teniendo en cuenta lo intimidante que parece…

―Desde luego… Por cierto, hablando de aniversarios, ¿os he comentado que dentro de dos días es el mío con Lovi?

El gabacho y el patatero rodaron los ojos con hastío.

― _Oui, mon ami_ , algo nos has dicho.

―Lo has repetido tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta, y eso que el asombroso yo nunca se pierde con los números.

―Es que me hace mucha ilusión ―replicó Antonio sonriendo ampliamente―. Lovi se encarga de la celebración este año, pero no quiere decirme ni una sola palabra de lo que está preparando.

―Ya te enterarás el lunes ―respondí. El francés y el macho albino estaban demasiado sonrientes para mi gusto. Debía cambiar de tema cuanto antes―. Y ahora, si sois tan amables, ¿me decís ya lo que vais a pedir? Tengo otras mesas que atender.

Por increíble que parezca, a pesar de la presencia de mi novio y sus dos amigos en el restaurante, la noche transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad, ya que no me llamaron para molestarme con sus estupideces como en otras ocasiones. No obstante, seguían sin gustarme las malditas sonrisitas que me dedicaban el macho albino y el francés cada vez que pasaba cerca de su mesa, sospechaba que tramaban algo.

De hecho, al poco de que terminaran de comer, el patatero se levantó de la mesa y vino hacia mí con esa sonrisilla que no me hacía presagiar nada bueno, me puso una mano en el hombro y me condujo hacia la barra.

―Bueno, chaval, se supone que mi asombrosa persona ha venido a pedirte la cuenta y pagarte, pero tanto Francis como yo sabemos que nos harás el favor de encargarte de ello igual que hiciste ayer, así que…

―¿QUÉ? ―sabía que algo se traían entre manos esos dos―. ¿Pero qué demonios os creéis vosotros que soy?

―¿El novio del amigo al que le estamos ocultando un secreto que se moriría por saber? Pero si lo que quieres es que le contemos a Antonio lo que estás preparando no tienes más que decirlo, no nos gusta esconderle nada a nuestro querido amigo ―se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa―. ¡Oye, Toño! Escucha lo que el asombroso yo tiene que contarte.

Me los puso de corbata.

Agarré al patatero del brazo antes de que se acercara más a los otros dos.

―¡Vale! ―dije entre dientes y en voz baja para que sólo él pudiera oírlo―. Pagaré vuestra maldita cena.

―Pero qué asombrosamente amable eres, chaval.

―¿Qué pasa, Gil? ―preguntó Antonio.

―Que tu amorcito dice que nos invita a unos chupitos de  _limoncello_  ―se inventó el patatero. Ahora encima tenía que invitarles a chupitos―. Qué buen novio te has buscado.

Después de llevarles los chupitos y negarme varias veces a tomarme uno con ellos, me refugié en la cocina para hacer tiempo hasta que Antonio y sus dos malditos amigos se marcharan.

―Oye, Lovi ―me llamó Antonio a través de la salida lateral hacia el oscuro callejón. Caminé hacia allí―. Gil, Fran y yo vamos a ir a tomarnos unas copas a un pub en el centro, ¿te apuntas cuando termines aquí?

―No, hoy paso.

En una situación normal me habría ido con ellos al salir, pero pasaba de aguantar al patatero y al gabacho extorsionándome y amenazándome con contarle a Antonio lo que estaba preparando para nuestro aniversario. Prefería ahorrarme el mal rato, aunque no dejara de pensar que esos dos podrían irse de la lengua. Ya les haría pagar por todo a los muy cabrones.

Antonio hizo un pucherito.

―Venga, Lovi, anímate y vente con nosotros luego.

―Te he dicho que no, Antonio. No me apetece, así que no insistas, pesado.

Sabiendo que mi novio no dejaría de insistir, me di media vuelta dispuesto a regresar al trabajo. Antonio me agarró del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

―Por lo menos vamos a darnos un besito de buenas noches, ¿no? ―dijo con voz profunda y sensual sonriendo un poco de lado―. Que ya no nos vemos hasta mañana.

Gruñí y rodé los ojos con hastío, pero llevé mis labios hacia los suyos y le planté un buen beso. Antonio aprovechó para intensificarlo, impidiendo que me separara por mucho que quisiera, aunque sólo lo intenté una vez antes de rendirme y dejarme llevar.

―¡Venga, Toño! ―gritó el bastardo patatero desde la calle―. Deja los arrumacos para luego, que ya tendréis tiempo más tarde para besuquearos y poneros bien a tono todo lo que os dé la gana.

Antonio y yo rompimos el beso, él riéndose, yo cabreado.

―Mira que llegas a ser corta puntos,  _mon ami_  ―escuché decir al francés.

―Ambos sabemos que como Toño se enganche con su amorcito cualquiera lo despega para irnos ―le respondió el alemán―. ¡Venga ya, coño! Dale un magreo rapidito y vámonos de una vez.

―¡Maldito patatero del demonio!

―No te sulfures, Lovi, ya sabes cómo son.

―Sí, idiotas.

Me crucé de brazos, molesto. Antonio se rio de nuevo y me besó suavemente en los labios.

―Mañana nos vemos, mi amor.

Antonio se separó de mí y se reunió con sus estúpidos amigos, que me hicieron guiños y me tiraron besos a espaldas de mi novio conforme se alejaban. Mucho cachondeito se traían esos dos imbéciles, suerte que me quedaba poco tiempo que soportar esa situación antes del aniversario. Sólo un maldito día.

Era precisamente en ese día cuando iba a concretar con ellos cuándo y cómo tendrían que actuar para mantener a Antonio alejado al día siguiente. Pretendía discutir el asunto antes del almuerzo semanal con los inquilinos del bloque, el patatero albino y el gabacho pervertido solían ser de los primeros en llegar.

No obstante, aquel día ya nos encontrábamos todos los comensales sentados a la mesa excepto ellos dos y Antonio, que era a quien le tocaba preparar el almuerzo y llegaba tarde como siempre.

Aparecieron los tres juntos cargados con la comida. Nos íbamos a poner las botas: Antonio venía con una enorme paella en las manos, Francis traía varias tortillas de patatas apiladas y Gilbert dos fuentes, una con gazpacho fresquito y otra con picadillo andaluz; menos mal que habíamos dejado la puerta de casa abierta, si no les habría sido casi imposible llamar.

―¡Menudo festín que nos has preparado, Toño! ―dijo el abuelo.

―No quiero que nadie se quede con hambre.

―Vee~… Tiene todo una pinta deliciosa.

―Especialmente la tortilla de patatas, ¿verdad, Lovinito? ―me picó el macho albino.

―No ―respondí echándole una mirada asesina―. Tiene patatas.

―¡Pero si a ti te encanta, Lovi! ―saltó Antonio―. Desde que la probaste siempre te la has comido sin quejarte...

―¿Te quieres ca-…?

―¿Eso significa que te vas a comer las patatas que  _West_  y yo cocinemos la próxima vez que nos toque preparar el almuerzo semanal?

―Ni loco pruebo yo esa porqu-… ―me callé porque el macho albino estaba sonriendo de esa forma que no me inspiraba nada bueno y decidí rectificar―… ¡esa comida! La tortilla es… diferente, no solamente lleva esos malditos... tubérculos, tiene más cosas. ¡Y no intentéis convencerme de que no es así porque no lo conseguiréis!

Ahí finalizó la conversación para mí, ya que dejé de prestarle atención. Me serví un buen vaso de gazpacho fresquito y me aparté en mi plato un poco de todo (sí, también un trozo de tortilla porque la que prepara Antonio está deliciosa a pesar de las patatas) y me centré en comer ignorándolo todo a mi alrededor, especialmente a los dos bastardos que trataban de provocarme todo el rato.

No obstante, cuando terminamos de almorzar y la mayoría de los vecinos se marcharon, aproveché que mi hermano, su patatero novio y Antonio se metieron en la cocina mientras recogían la mesa para salir detrás del macho albino y el francés. Iban por la mitad del primer tramo de escaleras cuando los llamé. Eli y el  _cejas_  también se detuvieron, pero retomaron su camino escaleras abajo (aunque Eli se mostró reticente) por petición de sus parejas, que se dieron la vuelta y subieron hasta el rellano donde yo me encontraba.

―¿Qué te ocurre,  _petit_? ¿Te has quedado con hambre y vienes a pedirnos que te preparemos algo de postre?

―Sabéis bien para lo que os quiero. Tenemos que hablar de lo de mañana y acordar…

―Para,  _petit_  ―me cortó el francés―. Ahora estamos un poco aletargados por el festín que nos ha dado  _notre cher_  Toni, no nos vamos a enterar bien.

―Yo sí porque soy asombroso, pero eso es cosa de los dos, así que mejor nos lo cuentas todo esta noche después de la cena a la que tan amablemente nos vas a invitar.

El patatero albino me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se largó escaleras abajo junto al gabacho pervertido, ¡cómo odiaba a esos dos malditos bastardos! Encima también me tocaría soportarlos e invitarlos una maldita noche más.

Gruñendo de frustración, me metí en casa cabreado y cerré de un sonoro portazo.

―¡Te pillé!

―¡CHIGIIIIIII! ―grité del susto.

Antonio se encontraba a mi espalda con los brazos en jarras y cara seria. ¿Me… Me había descubierto? ¿Acaso se había enterado de lo que le estaba preparando a pesar de los dolores de cabeza y todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerlo en secreto?

―¿Q-Qué…? ―pregunté inseguro y nervioso―. ¿D-De… De qué hablas?

―No intentes disimular, Lovi, te he pillado ―tragué saliva con dificultad―. Querías escaquearte de ayudar a recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos, ¿eh?

Me quedé sin palabras. Joder, por un momento pensé que mi novio había descubierto que iba a darle una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario. En cambio, me hablaba de un intento de escaqueo, ¡qué alivio sentí! Era mejor seguirle la corriente, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

―E-Es que… es que está a punto de empezar en la tele una nueva serie que quiero ver ―dije acordándome de un anuncio que vi días atrás―. Es italiana.

―No te inventes excusas, Lovi, que ya nos conocemos.

―¡N-No es una excusa, bastado! ―repliqué―. Mi abuelo y mi hermano también la quieren ver. ¡Feliciano!

Mi hermano acudió a mi llamada rápidamente, con el delantal puesto y secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. El macho patatas, también con un delantal, lo siguió como un perrito faldero.

―Vee~… ¿Qué pasa,  _fratello_?

―¿A que hoy empieza esa nueva serie italiana en la tele?

Feliciano abrió mucho los ojos dejando caer el trapo al suelo.

―¡¿La de la señorita Leone?! ¡¿Es hoy?! ―gritó emocionado, era muy fan de la protagonista―.  _Oddio!_  ¡No me acordaba! Espero que aún no haya empezado.

Echó a correr hacia el salón, pero el patatero lo agarró por la parte de atrás del delantal y lo detuvo.

―Espera, Feliciano. Hay que terminar de recoger y limpiar los platos.

―Vee~… Luddy, los platos pueden esperar. Esto no.

Joder, mi hermano se había puesto serio, ¡qué raro!

Dando un suspiro de resignación, el patatero dejó ir a Feliciano, que de nuevo echó a correr hacia el salón. Lo escuchamos dar un grito de júbilo y nos llamó a los tres y al abuelo para que viésemos la serie con él. El macho patatas se nos adelantó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―¿Ves como no era una excusa, bastardo?

―Lo parecía ―replicó Antonio sonriendo, lo miré mal―. Anda, vamos antes de que te pierdas el comienzo de la serie.

Me echó el brazo por encima de los hombros y nos dispusimos a pasar una tranquila tarde.

* * *

Desperté el lunes por la mañana envuelto por el tostado brazo de Antonio, que me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba suaves besos en la nuca que me hacían cosquillas. Me giré hacia él, sorprendiéndome al ver que estaba completamente vestido. Me dirigió una sonrisa a la que siguió un beso en los labios.

―Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, se incorporó y cogió de encima de su mesilla de noche una bandeja con café, tostadas untadas de mermelada de fresa, galletas y un clavel rojo que reposaba sobre la servilleta.

―¡Te he preparado el desayuno!

―Ya lo veo ―dije mientras me incorporaba sobre el respaldo de la cama para quedar sentado. Antonio colocó la bandeja sobre mis piernas―. Pero te dije que yo me encargaría de…

―De preparar la celebración ―me interrumpió―. Esto sólo es un detallito, ¿acaso no te gusta?

―C-Claro que sí, idiota ―me sonrojé ligeramente y traté de disimularlo llevándome una tostada a la boca―. G-Gracias.

―Me alegro de que te guste ―sonrió ampliamente―. Vaya, tengo que irme prácticamente ya ―se quejó mirando la hora en el reloj de su mesilla―. Podrías venirte a pasar la mañana conmigo en la guarde ahora que hay pocos niños.

―Aunque quisiera, que no es el caso, tengo clase con Roderich, así que no vayas a ponerte pesado insistiendo y lárgate ya con tus monstruitos.

―¡No los llames monstruitos, Lovi!

Rodé los ojos e ignoré su reproche cambiando de tema.

―Vas a llegar tarde, bastardo.

―No pasa nada, soy el jefe.

―Eso no es excusa ―repliqué―. Seguro que a las mamaitas de los criajos les hace mucha gracia quedarse esperando en la puerta a que tú llegues.

―Vaaale, tienes razón.

―Ah, por cierto, procura ser puntual esta tarde ―le advertí―. Te recuerdo que tienes que pasar por casa a recogerme a las ocho y media. Como no vengas me largo,  _capisci?_

― _Capito, capito_  ―se burló― _._ Seré puntual como un reloj.

―Más te vale.

Asintió repetidas veces y acercó su cara a la mía.

―Me muero por descubrir lo que tienes preparado ―me dijo cerca del oído.

Me dio un beso como despedida y se marchó al trabajo.

Yo no tardé en marcharme también. Tenía que acudir a clase de violín con el estirado de Roderich, un estricto músico austriaco de pelo oscuro y ojos violetas adornados por unas gafas cuadradas, que aquel día me echó un buen broncazo por estar distraído durante la lección, le daban igual los motivos. Joder, ¡no pude evitarlo! Estaba nervioso porque mi plan para mantener a Antonio alejado de casa durante toda la tarde no tardaría en iniciarse.

Lilly sería quien lo pondría en marcha (gran ventaja el hecho de que tu mejor amiga trabaje con tu novio): se encargaría de mantener a Antonio entretenido en la guardería hasta que los idiotas del macho albino y el gabacho pervertido se pasaran por allí.

Confiaba plenamente en que Lilly haría su parte sin problemas, me había comentado que pensaba montar un pequeño caos a última hora, aunque no concretó en qué consistiría.

Por otra parte, de los amigos de mi novio no me fiaba ni un pelo. Su tarea consistía en entretener a Antonio y mantenerlo alejado de casa hasta pasadas las ocho y media de la tarde (precisamente la hora a la que había quedado con él, era parte del plan que Antonio llegara tarde a nuestra cita), pero no quisieron escuchar sugerencias de mi parte y se negaron a darme detalles sobre lo que pensaban hacer.

Maldita sea, no podía quedarme sin saber lo que se les había ocurrido y si todo iba bien, así que a media tarde llamé por teléfono al macho albino para que me informara.

―¡Hey,  _marimacho_! ―respondió Gilbert. Me quedé un tanto descolocado hasta que me di cuenta de que lo dijo para disimular―. ¿Tan temprano y ya echas de menos al asombroso yo? ¿Qué ocurre?

―¿Cómo va todo, patat-... Gilbert? ¿Habéis conseguido mantener a Antonio ocupado con algo?

―Pues... tú sabes, puede que tarde un poco en volver hoy. Es que resulta que Francis ha tenido una bronca enorme con su querido  _cejitas_  del alma, que por lo visto se ha largado, así que Toño y yo, como los increíbles amigos que somos, estamos en un bar consolándolo.

―¡No contesta al teléfono! ―escuché al gabacho sollozar―. Seguro que está montado en un avión de camino a esa sombría y lluviosa Inglaterra.

―O simplemente tiene el móvil apagado, Francis ―habló Antonio―. Ya verás que está en casa cuando volvamos o que no tarda en aparecer. Sus cosas están allí.

Y el inglés también estaba, me lo crucé en las escaleras al volver de clase de música. Me daba cuenta perfectamente del teatro que habían montado esos dos.

―¡Nooo! ―sollozó de nuevo el francés―. Quedarme en casa esperando a que aparezca es muy deprimente.

―Vale ―le dije al patatero―, ya he pillado lo que estáis haciendo.

―Es que a ti no se te escapa una,  _marimacho._

―Sí, sí, buen trabajo. Avísame cuando Antonio venga de camino.

Finalizada la llamada, me dispuse a preparar la celebración.

Cogí prestada disimuladamente la copia de las llaves del piso de Antonio que mi abuelo guardaba y bajé al apartamento cargado de bolsas con todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena y ambientar el lugar.

Primero me ocupé de dejar lista la cena, dado que era lo que más tiempo requería. A continuación me dediqué a colocar velas por todo el salón, y por último puse la mesa y la adorné en el centro con un pequeño jarrón con una rosa roja. No podría haberme quedado más perfecto.

Subí a casa para arreglarme y regresé al apartamento de Antonio a esperar que apareciera. No tardé en recibir un mensaje de parte del patatero informándome de que mi novio estaba de camino y que decía: " _Chaval, no hemos podido retener más tiempo a tu amorcito, estaba desesperado por irse contigo. ¡Que paséis una noche tan asombrosa como yo!"._

De pronto me sentí nervioso. Joder, me daba la impresión de que me había dejado algo por hacer. Miré alrededor ligeramente preocupado de que me faltaba algo, pero no me di cuenta de lo que era hasta que fijé la vista en la mesa puesta: las velas no estaban encendidas.

Corrí a la cocina en busca de un mechero. Había utilizado uno para encender los fogones al cocinar, así que no podía andar muy lejos. La música de mi móvil me distrajo, Antonio me estaba llamando, pero no respondí sino que lo dejé sonar. Llamó de nuevo y lo ignoré, tenía que centrarme en encontrar el maldito mechero. Tardé varios minutos en dar con él y eso que estaba bien a la vista sobre la encimera, malditos nervios.

La iluminación de las velas consiguió darle el toque que le faltaba al salón creando un ambiente romántico y acogedor. ¡Ya estaba todo listo!

El sonido del enorme portón del edificio cerrándose me distrajo. Me asomé con disimulo a la ventana y vi a Antonio atravesar corriendo el patio con un ramo de flores rojas en la mano. Se notaba que iba con prisa, tanto que incluso pasó de largo por delante de la puerta de su apartamento y subió directamente a mi casa, obviamente sin saber que yo no me encontraba allí.

Unos minutos después mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era Antonio de nuevo. Corté la llamada de inmediato.

―¡Aaagh! ―escuché a mi novio gritar de frustración en el rellano―. ¡No me cuelgues, maldita sea!

Llamó otra vez y volví a cortar su llamada. Una nueva maldición resonó en el rellano, me costaba mantener la risa.

Al escuchar el sonido de las llaves metiéndose en la cerradura, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con brusquedad, tratando de mantener un gesto serio.

―¡Llegas tarde, bastardo!

Antonio se quedó inmóvil con un brazo estirado hacia adelante, un ramo de rosas en el otro y un claro gesto de desconcierto dibujado en la cara.

―¿L-Lovi…? ―preguntó extrañado, sin moverse.

Dado que Antonio no atinaba a reaccionar, lo agarré de la camiseta y tiré de él hacia adentro, dándole un buen beso que lo hizo salir del trance.

―Feliz aniversario, bastardo.

―Igualmente, mi amor ―respondió sonriendo―. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estarías aquí? ―la pregunta estúpida del día―. Creí que querías que pasara a recogerte para ir a algún sitio a cenar. Casi me da algo cuando he subido a tu casa y Feli me ha dicho que no estabas. Y encima no respondías y me cortabas las llamadas. Pensaba que te habías cabreado conmigo por llegar tarde y me habías dejado plantado. ¡Menudo susto me he llevado!

―Todo era parte del plan para darte una sorpresa, idiota. Incluso que te pasaras el día por ahí y llegaras tarde.

―Entonces los chicos…

―Sí, estaban metidos en el ajo. Y Lilly también ―abrió la boca con sorpresa―. Eso sí, por mucho que me hayan ayudado con esto, tus amigos son unos cabrones.

―¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Nos echamos a reír, por lo menos mi novio era consciente del tipo de amigos que tenía.

―Por cierto, Lovi, esto es para ti.

Me entregó el ramo de rosas que increíblemente, a pesar de haberlo traído mientras corría, no mostraba ningún desperfecto.

―G-Gracias ―cogí el ramo con sumo cuidado―. S-Siéntate, voy a servir la cena.

―¿Te importa si antes me doy una duchita rápida? Es que vengo hecho un asco.

No podía negarlo, el aspecto de Antonio no era precisamente el mejor: estaba empapado en sudor y tenía manchas de pintura de colores por toda la ropa e incluso por los brazos.

―Vale, te doy diez minutos. Pero procura vestirte decentemente y no como de costumbre.

―Para el tiempo que me va a durar la ropa puesta…

El tono provocativo con el que habló y sus malditas insinuaciones me hicieron sonrojar. Le di un tortazo en el culo para meterle prisa. Antonio se rio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo felizmente hacia el pasillo.

Mientras se duchaba, puse las flores en un jarrón con agua, calenté el plato principal y serví la comida: ensalada caprese y  _bucatini all'amatriciana_. Estaba llenando de vino un par de copas cuando Antonio me abrazó por detrás de improviso.

―Así que lambrusco, ¿eh? ―se refería al vino―. Sabes que me encanta y también que se me sube muy rápido, ¿acaso pretendes emborracharme?

―No lo descarto.

―Qué sinvergüenza ―se rio en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas―. Mmm… Eso que has preparado huele que alimenta. Estoy deseando probarlo.

―Pues no te quedes ahí. Siéntate.

―Brindemos primero.

Se quitó de mi espalda y cogió las dos copas de vino de la mesa, entregándome una.

―Por nosotros ―elevamos las copas― y por muchos más años igual de maravillosos a tu lado, Lovi.

Me sonrojé por culpa de sus palabras y traté de disimularlo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y acercando mi copa a la suya, las chocamos y bebimos un sorbo de vino.

Durante la cena, Antonio no paró de elogiar la comida que le había preparado y me contó cómo había transcurrido su día tanto con sus amigos como en la guardería (el follón que Lilly montó consistió en hacer que los críos derramaran témperas de colores y pintaran por todas partes, Antonio incluido; luego les tocó limpiarlo todo a ellos dos… le debía un favor enorme a mi amiga).

Con el postre, aparte del tiramisú, llegaba el plato fuerte de la noche. Tenía los billetes de avión metidos en un sobre que llevé a la mesa junto con el dulce sin que Antonio se diera cuenta y que escondí disimuladamente debajo de mi servilleta. Era el momento de darle la gran sorpresa. Joder, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

―O-oye, Antonio, ¿q-qué te ha parecido la celebración que he preparado?

―Fantástica, mi amor ―me tomó la mano y la besó―. Muchísimo mejor de lo que me esperaba.

―¿Y qué me dirías si te dijera que nuestra celebración no ha hecho más que comenzar?

―Ay, Lovi ―sonrió de lado y guiñó un ojo―, eso ya me lo imaginaba, picarón.

―¡No me refería a  _eso_ , bastardo pervertido! Sino a que la celebración de nuestro aniversario no se limite a hoy.

―¿E-Eh? ―me miró confuso―. ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que mañana volvamos a celebrarlo?

―No, no quiero que volvamos a celebrarlo.

―¿Entonces?

―Quiero que SIGAMOS celebrándolo ―le entregué el sobre con los billetes de avión, los sacó intrigado―… ¡yéndonos de viaje a Roma!

Antonio se quedó unos segundos con la vista clavada en los billetes que tenía entre las manos. Luego me miró a mí y a continuación otra vez a los billetes, y así varias veces mientras abría y cerraba la boca, incapaz de articular palabra. Sin duda había conseguido sorprender a mi novio dejándolo incluso sin habla, era todo un logro.

―Salimos este viernes por la tarde ―le expliqué―. Nos quedaremos allí todo el mes de agosto, mi abuelo nos ha dejado su casa ―sonreí orgulloso―. ¿Qué te parece?

―Lo-Lovi… E-Esto… Esto es… ¡MARAVILLOSO! ―gritó emocionado poniéndose de pie y sonriendo ampliamente, hasta los ojos le brillaban de ilusión―. Nos vamos de viaje juntos, ¡a Roma ni más ni menos! ¡Dios, no me lo esperaba para nada! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¡Es fantástico!

―Sabía que te gustaría.

―¿Gustarme? No, qué va… ¡Me encanta! Y pensar que yo sólo te he comprado un simple ramo de flores ―su ánimo decayó un poco y tomó asiento―. ¡Soy un novio pésimo!

―¡No seas idiota, bastardo! Lo único pésimo es tu maldito estilo para vestir. Co-Como novio eres… estupendo, joder ―me sonrojé y giré avergonzado la cara hacia un lado―, habría que ser tonto para no darse cuenta, maldita sea… C-Cualquiera te querría a su lado…

―¡Oh, Lovi! ―prácticamente se tiró sobre la mesa, me agarró la cara obligándome a mirarlo y me besó apasionadamente. Había recuperado su entusiasmo―. Tú sí que eres un novio estupendo y el único al lado del que quiero estar.

―Bastardo sentimental ―dije con una sonrisilla y nos besamos de nuevo―. ¡Y que sepas que me han encantado las flores!

―¡Mejor! Pero no se pueden comparar ni de lejos con el viaje que has preparado.

―Es que no hay nada que comparar, bastardo, son cosas completamente distintas. Así que deja de darle vueltas.

―Vaaaale…

Antonio volvió a su silla y le echó un vistazo a los billetes de avión con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara, parecía un crío al que le acababan de regalar el juguete que llevaba semanas pidiendo. Joder, su felicidad era contagiosa.

―¡Ay, Dios! Lo último que habría imaginado esta mañana al levantarme era que celebraríamos nuestro aniversario yéndonos de viaje a Roma ―comentó ilusionado dando botes en la silla―. ¡Es que estoy que casi no me lo creo, Lovi! Dentro de cuatro días a esta hora estaremos allí y…

De pronto, su sonrisa y la alegría que mostraba se desvanecieron.

―¿A-Antonio? ―dije inseguro―. ¿Qué te pasa?

―M-Me temo que… no... no puedo ir…

Mi gozo en un pozo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Q-Qué demonios es esa maldita mierda de que no puedes?!

―Es que hay un problema...

―¿Q-Qué problema?

―Verás, es que… No te enfades, por fa… ―me miró con ojos de cachorrito y un pucherito en los labios―. Ya sé que me vas a decir que soy un idiota despistado o que si no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuello me la habría dejado en cualquier parte, pero es que… te juro que no tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado… lo he buscado por todas partes… y no recuerdo que me hayan robado ni nada… y no hay citas…

―¡Antonio! ―lo interrumpí alzando la voz ligeramente cabreado―. No me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Quieres decirme de una puta vez cuál es el maldito problema tranquilamente y sin irte por las ramas?

―He… He perdido mi carnet de identidad ―dijo triste y con cara de culpabilidad, como si hubiera hecho algo malo―. No sé cómo lo he perdido, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo sacado de mi cartera en los últimos meses, pero el otro día miré y no estaba, así que me puse a buscarlo por toda la casa, pero no di con él ¡y eso que lo revolví absolutamente todo! En fin, viendo que no lo encontraba decidí que lo mejor sería pedir una cita para renovarlo, ¡pero resulta que no hay números hasta mediados de agosto! Así que no puedo salir del país hasta entonces. Bueno, podría con el pasaporte, pero lo tengo caducado desde el año pasado…

Me dio la risa.

―¡Lovi! ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! ―se ofendió―. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

―De ti, que eres idiota ―respondí, Antonio frunció el ceño enfadado. Me puse en pie y bordeé la mesa acercándome a él mientras sacaba mi cartera del bolsillo y de ella su DNI. Me senté en su regazo―. Tu carnet lo tengo yo ―se lo devolví y se quedó con la boca abierta―. Te lo quité hace semanas para poder comprar los billetes de avión, idiota.

―Pues no me di ni cuenta.

―Ha quedado demostrado. No hace falta que lo jures.

―¡Entonces ya no hay ningún problema! ―exclamó entusiasmado―. ¡Nos vamos a Roma!

Antonio me apretó contra sí mientras me llenaba la cara de besos. No hice nada por apartarlo, estaba muy a gusto entre sus brazos, además de que me sentía exactamente igual de emocionado que él. Estaba deseando que llegara el viernes para que diera comienzo nuestro viaje, no me cabía la menor duda de que resultaría inolvidable. Pero bueno, aquel no era el momento de pensar en eso, Antonio y yo teníamos por delante una larga noche de celebración.


	4. Benvenuti a Roma

_Capítulo 4: Benvenuti a Roma_

Revisé mi equipaje una última vez antes de partir. Había hecho y deshecho las maletas tantas veces a lo largo de la mañana que no me podía quitar esa maldita sensación de que se me olvidaba algo, daba igual lo mucho que lo hubiera repasado todo. Supongo que era por culpa de los nervios del viaje. De hecho, no era más que eso, una sensación, pues llevaba absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba.

―Por Dios, Lovino, ¿todavía no has terminado de hacer el equipaje? ―me reprochó el abuelo asomándose a la puerta de mi habitación―. Coge lo que sea que te falte por coger y vámonos ya, que el aeropuerto no está aquí al lado precisamente.

Era el abuelo quien nos iba a llevar al aeropuerto.

―No me falta nada, joder. Es lo que estaba comprobando.

―¡Pues date prisa! ―me apremió―. Cierra las maletas ya y vámonos.

―Sí, sí…

El abuelo se fue por el pasillo antes de que me diera tiempo a hacer lo que me dijo, ya podría haberse esperado un par de segundos para ayudarme a cargar con el equipaje, joder, pesaba bastante.

Al ir hacia el salón, Feliciano me salió al paso y le encasqueté la maleta más grande, al menos que fuera de ayuda ya que se había empeñado en acompañarnos para despedirse de nosotros, como si no pudiera hacerlo allí en el bloque antes de que nos marchásemos.

―¡Venga, vamos! ―nos metió prisa el viejo―. Seguro que Antonio lleva un buen rato esperándonos abajo en el patio.

No era en el patio precisamente donde se encontraba Antonio y tampoco se podía decir que nos esperara, el muy bastardo se había quedado en la primera planta y estaba abrazado al pervertido del francés, que le manoseaba sin pudor la espalda y donde ésta perdía su nombre. Lo peor era que el idiota de Antonio no parecía percatarse del toqueteo de su amigo, ¡qué molesto!

―¡ESAS MANOS! ―grité cabreado agarrando al gabacho del brazo con fuerza y apartando su maldita mano del culo de mi novio.

El francés profirió un grito asustado. Se liberó de mi agarre con un movimiento brusco al tiempo que se separaba de Antonio, que se quedó algo aturdido ante el repentino cambio.

― _Mon Dieu, petit_ , ¡casi me arrancas el brazo!

―¡Pues aprende a mantener tus malditas manos quietas, pervertido!

― _Hon hon hon_ … Pero no te pongas celoso, sólo nos estábamos despidiendo.

―¡Yo no estoy celoso! ―repliqué―. ¿Y acaso anoche no os despedisteis lo suficiente?

―Vaya, vaya, ¿nos estabas espiando,  _petit_?

―¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, BASTARDO!

Resultó que la noche anterior Antonio, el gabacho y el macho albino se fueron por ahí de copas para despedirse apropiadamente, y cuando regresaron ya bien entrada la madrugada me despertaron con el ruido que hicieron al cerrar el portón, así que me asomé a la ventana y vi que los tres se quedaron un buen rato en el patio dándose abrazos y diciéndose lo mucho que se echarían de menos, ¡joder, ni que nos fuéramos durante tanto tiempo! Aunque a esos dos idiotas amigos de mi novio debía parecerles una eternidad, ya que desde que Antonio les contó que nos íbamos de viaje no habían parado de acusarme de que los engañé al no contarles en qué consistía la auténtica sorpresa e insistían en decir que no me ayudaron para que los dejase sin Antonio un mes entero, ¡menudos exagerados!

―¡Cómo te gusta negar lo evidente,  _petit_!

―¡Evidente una mierda! Y quítate de en medio ―aparté al francés de un empujón―, que tenemos prisa por llegar al aeropuerto.

Bajé hasta el patio seguido por los demás, incluido el gabacho, que aprovechó que estaba distraído para cogerme por banda y me estrechó entre sus brazos pese a mi disgusto. Por suerte Antonio le paró los pies antes de que me toqueteara más de la cuenta, aunque ello implicó que volvieran a abrazarse, incluso se llenaron la cara de besos el uno al otro.

―¡Cortad el rollo de una vez,  _fucking bastards!_  ―se me adelantó el cejón desde la ventana interrumpiendo tan emotiva despedida―. ¡No es necesario tanto paripé! Sólo se van durante un mes, no es tanto tiempo. ¡Cómo te gusta hacer drama por cualquier cosa,  _frog_!

―Se nota que te conoce bien, Francis ―comentó mi abuelo.

―Pero no te pongas celoso,  _mon amour_.

―¡Yo no estoy celoso! Y mucho menos por ti,  _wine bastard_.

―Tú sabes muy bien que las despedidas que te doy son muchísimo más intensas.

― _Lies!_  ―gritó el inglés sonrojado y se metió para adentro.

―Cómo le gusta negar lo evidente, igual que a  _notre petit_  Lovino.

―Lo único evidente es que tenemos que irnos si es que estos dos quieren llegar a tiempo para el avión ―dijo el abuelo―. Así que basta de entretenimientos, ¡andando!

Agarré a Antonio de la camiseta y tiré de él mientras caminábamos para que no volviera a entretenerse con el gabacho, que nos despidió deseándonos unas buenas vacaciones y agitando un pañuelo blanco conforme salíamos del edificio.

En cuestión de tres cuartos de hora más o menos llegamos al aeropuerto. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que iba y venía por todas partes, incluso en el mostrador de facturación al que debíamos dirigirnos había una fila enorme de gente, ¡qué agobio, joder!

Tras hacer cola durante unos veinte minutos y facturar el equipaje, llegó el momento de las despedidas. Feliciano se lanzó sobre mí y se me enganchó al cuello.

―Me estás asfixiando, idiota ―dije apartándolo un poco.

―Veee…  _Fratello_ , voy a echarte mucho de menos…

―No te pongas a exagerar igual que el pervertido del gabacho, Feliciano. Que sólo me voy un mes, no toda la vida.

―Ya, pero… te voy a extrañar. Nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados sin vernos…

―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además, no es como si te fueras a quedar solo, joder, tienes a tu querido macho patatas para que te dé amor y compaña.

Me arrepentí de haber dicho esas palabras en el momento que salieron de mi boca, aquella imagen mental me provocaba náuseas. Feliciano puso una cara muy rara.

―S-Sí… ¡Tienes razón,  _fratello_! ―cambió el gesto y sonrió ampliamente, lanzándose de nuevo sobre mí―. ¡Disfruta mucho de tu viaje!

Feliciano se separó de mí para ir a despedirse de Antonio, al que también le saltó encima, con la diferencia de que mi novio no lo apartó, sino que lo levantó en peso para devolverle el abrazo… ¡cómo odio que se peguen tanto!

Por su parte, el abuelo me atrapó entre sus enormes brazos mientras me encontraba distraído y me plantó un par de sonoros besos en las mejillas. Me revolví un poco tratando de aflojar su agarre, me moría de la vergüenza porque nos miraba todo el mundo, pero cualquiera despega al viejo.

―Joder, abuelo, suéltame ya, que nos está mirando medio aeropuerto.

―Qué aburrido me voy a quedar estos días sin tenerte en casa protestando por todo.

―¡Yo no protesto por todo!

―Poco te falta ―se rio el viejo―. En cualquier caso, pásatelo muy bien y procura no meterte en líos, ni meter en líos a Antonio, que te conozco.

―Joder, lo dices como si yo fuera buscando problemas allá donde voy.

―Sólo digo que tengas cuidado. Y no me destroces la casa.

―Haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitarlo.

El viejo se rio de mi sarcasmo y apretó su abrazo, al que correspondí sin protestar. Después de unos minutos abrazados, mi abuelo me dio un beso en la frente y se apartó de mí revolviéndome el pelo mientras me deseaba un feliz viaje.

Feliciano se me volvió a echar encima una última vez antes de irme con Antonio al control de seguridad, donde no sé de qué me vieron cara los policías, pero me cachearon de arriba abajo… joder, ¿por qué demonios es siempre a mí al que le ocurren estas cosas? Al bastardo de Antonio lo dejaron pasar sin más, aunque no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que me toquetearan tanto, ¡pues a joderse! ¡Para mí tampoco fue divertido, maldita sea!

Una vez en el avión, dejé que Antonio se sentara en el asiento de la ventanilla, más que nada porque sabía que de lo contrario se pasaría todo el viaje molestándome y echándose sobre mí para mirar al exterior, aunque lo único que se viese la mayoría del tiempo fuera agua.

―¡Mira, mira, Lovi! ―me dijo emocionado Antonio después de un rato de vuelo―. Ya se acaba España, estamos a punto de volar sobre el mar.

Me eché ligeramente sobre él para mirar al exterior como me pedía: a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de nosotros, la tierra oscura daba paso a la inmensidad azul del Mediterráneo, era una vista espectacular. No obstante, después de un rato contemplando el paisaje azul, los ojos se me fueron cerrando y me quedé dormido sobre el hombro de Antonio.

―Lovi… Lovi~ ―me llamó Antonio con voz cantarina mientras me zarandeaba ligeramente―. Despierta~.

―¿Q-Qué? ―abrí los ojos sintiéndome algo descolocado―. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

―Estamos a punto de aterrizar.

―¡¿Ya?! ―me sorprendí―. Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?

―Un par de horas. Vamos, lo que viene a ser prácticamente todo el viaje. No te quería despertar porque estabas tan mono y tranquilo dormidito encima de mí…

―Cá-Cállate, joder ―dije sonrojado y le di un golpe en el brazo―. Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

Antonio se rio, ignorando mi queja y cambiando de tema.

―Mira, ya estamos sobre Italia… Abróchate el cinturón.

No tardamos en aterrizar.

Tras esperar y recoger nuestro equipaje de la cinta, nos dirigimos hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Se notaba que Antonio estaba muy emocionado, más incluso que cuando le di la sorpresa, iba comentando todo lo que veía a una velocidad pasmosa.

―Fíjate, Lovi ―dijo deteniéndose a pocos metros de la puerta de salida y señalando hacia un lado―, ese tipo de allí tiene un cartel con nuestros apellidos.

Volví la vista hacia donde me señalaba. Tal y como Antonio había dicho, había un tipo sujetando un cartel con nuestros apellidos escritos; era un muchacho joven, de pelo rubio y corto, y ojos de color verde agua a los que adornaban unas gafas rectangulares. Nos acercamos a él.

― _Ci-Ciao?_  ―saludé al tipo de forma insegura.

―Ah, ¡hola! ―nos saludó en español, aunque su acento era algo extraño―. Los señores Vargas y Fernández, ¿verdad? ―ambos asentimos―. Estaba intentando localizarlos entre la multitud, pero veo que no ha sido necesario.

―¿Cómo intentaba localizarnos? ―preguntó Antonio―. ¿Acaso nos conocemos de algo?

―Oh, no, no. Pero conocía el aspecto del joven Vargas, lo he visto en fotos.

―¿Y a santo de qué ha visto USTED fotos de Lovi?

El tono alterado y amenazador que utilizó Antonio me puso los vellos de punta, se estaba precipitando al interpretar las palabras del rubio de las gafas.

―El señor Rómulo Vargas tiene una foto con sus nietos en su despacho.

―Ah, vale…

Respiré tranquilo, Antonio se había calmado.

―¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? ―pregunté.

―Oh, discúlpenme. Mi nombre es Eduard von Bock, soy el asistente personal del señor Rómulo Vargas aquí en Italia ―nos entregó una tarjeta de la empresa de mi abuelo con su nombre y su cargo, corroborando lo que había dicho―. Encantado.

Nos estrechamos las manos.

―¿Y por qué ha venido aquí al aeropuerto?

―Porque su abuelo me pidió que viniera a recogerlos para llevarlos hasta su casa.

―El viejo no me ha dicho nada ―comenté. Me giré hacia Antonio―. ¿Tú sabías algo?

―No tenía la más remota idea―respondió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros―, pero ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta a tu abuelo dar sorpresas.

Por un momento temí que el viejo apareciera de repente por detrás de alguna columna.

―Mi coche está aparcado en el parking. Acompáñenme.

Seguimos al tal Eduard al parking del aeropuerto hasta su coche, un Fiat Punto color crema. Guardamos nuestro equipaje de mano y mi maleta grande en el maletero, la grande de Antonio iba junto a él en el asiento trasero. Yo me senté delante.

―¿Qué les parece si les llevo a cenar antes de dejarlos en la casa del señor Vargas? ―dijo el rubio cuando arrancó el coche―. Conozco un buen sitio e imagino que tendrán hambre después del viaje.

―¡Y tanto! ―respondió Antonio―. ¡Es una idea estupenda!

Me sonaron las tripas, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Antonio.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta la ciudad duraba algo más de media hora. Poco le importó a Antonio que hubiese anochecido, no dejó de observar el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche, aunque lo único que se vieran fueran las luces de los otros coches que pasaban por la carretera.

―¡Mira, Lovi, mira! ―exclamó Antonio nada más entrar en la ciudad―. ¡Ya estamos! ¡Ya estamos!

―Su amigo parece muy emocionado ―me comentó Eduard en italiano.

―Suele ponerse así ―le aclaré utilizando también el italiano―. Y no es mi amigo, es mi novio.

―Estamos celebrando nuestro tercer aniversario ―se metió Antonio (hablando en español por supuesto), obviamente había entendido lo que le dije a Eduard―. Mi Lovi me sorprendió con este viaje.

―V-Vaya, pues… ¡qué bien!

No tardamos en detenernos. El rubio nos llevó a una pequeña y acogedora  _trattoria_  cuyas paredes estaban adornadas por fotos antiguas de la ciudad y una figurita de San Pancracio por encima de la barra, como apuntó Antonio nada más entrar. Nos sentamos en una mesa bajo una ventana y en seguida vinieron a tomarnos nota de lo que íbamos a cenar.

Mientras esperábamos a que nos sirvieran nuestros platos, Antonio se interesó por el empleado de mi abuelo.

―Oye, Eduard, tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

―Veo que se ha dado cuenta, señor.

―No ha sido muy difícil ―se enorgulleció Antonio―. Tu nombre no parece muy italiano que digamos y tu acento al hablar… suena algo extraño. Y, por cierto, no me llames "señor", hombre ―mi novio le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro al rubio―, mi nombre es Antonio.

―M-Muy bien, se… A-Antonio ―dijo Eduard con cierta duda.

―¿Y de dónde eres?

―De Estonia.

―Vaya, pues sí que vienes de lejos. ¿Y cómo has acabado aquí en Italia trabajando para Romu?

―¿Romu? ―se extrañó el rubio.

―Se refiere a mi abuelo ―le expliqué―. Es que este bastardo se toma demasiadas confianzas, con todo el mundo, y además lo hace bastante rápido, ¿no se ha dado cuenta?

―Ah, ya… ya veo…

Nos sirvieron la comida, pero eso no distrajo a Antonio de saciar su curiosidad sobre el rubio.

―¿Entonces? ―insistió―. ¿Cómo has acabado trabajando en Italia?

―P-Pues… es una historia un poco larga…

―¡No importa! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

―Te insistirá hasta que le hagas caso ―le advertí al estonio―. Te lo puedo asegurar.

―Bu-bueno… si tanto interés tiene en saberlo, se lo contaré ―accedió Eduard. Antonio alzó los puños en señal de victoria―. Hace unos dos años y medio que me mudé a Italia. La verdad es que nunca pensé en venir a trabajar aquí, fue algo que surgió de casualidad gracias a unos amigos. Por aquel entonces yo no me sentía a gusto con el trabajo que tenía, sobre todo con mi jefe, y estaba buscando uno nuevo, así que le pedí ayuda a un buen amigo mío de Finlandia…

―¡Nosotros también tenemos un amigo de Finlandia! ―interrumpió Antonio.

―Tenemos amigos y conocidos de prácticamente toda Europa, joder. Mi abuelo alquiló los apartamentos del bloque en el que vivimos a extranjeros haciendo caso de una idea que le dio este bastardo ―le expliqué a Eduard, Antonio se mostró orgulloso―. De hecho, a pesar de vivir en España, Antonio es el único español del edificio.

―Vaya, qué interesante…

―Pero sigue contándonos ―se quejó Antonio.

―¿Y para qué lo interrumpes, bastardo? ―le reproché―. Ya puedes seguir.

―P-Pues… como iba diciendo, le pedí ayuda a un amigo de Finlandia ―se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza y desvió la mirada―. Bueno… realmente lo que le pedí fue que me buscara un puesto en la empresa para la que él trabajaba. Le insistí muchísimo, no lo dejaba en paz… creo que su marido malinterpretó mis intenciones, aunque no me dijo nada ―se quedó pensativo―, pero de todos modos le expliqué lo que pretendía porque… ese hombre da miedo, casi tanto como mi ex jefe ―Eduard se estremeció―. En fin, insistí e insistí hasta que un día mi amigo me invitó a cenar a su casa para contarme que había encontrado algo para mí.

―Era lo del trabajo con Romu, ¿verdad?

―¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir, bastardo?

―Sí, era lo del trabajo ―respondió Eduard―. Mi amigo y su marido conocían al señor Vargas, se habían puesto en contacto con él y le hablaron de mí, le comentaron que estaba buscando trabajo y por lo visto mostró interés.

―Se querían deshacer de ti ―dije―. Sobre todo el marido de tu amigo, estaría celoso.

―¡Lovi! No digas esas cosas ―me reprochó Antonio―. Seguro que sus amigos lo hicieron de buena fe.

―¡Ja! Y yo me lo creo.

―Según me dijeron, hacía no mucho que el señor Vargas había contratado en España a un amigo suyo danés y pensaron que quizás podría tener un puesto para mí…

De pronto su historia activó algún tipo de resorte en mi cerebro.

―¡Espera! ―lo interrumpí―. Ese matrimonio del que hablas no será el de Tino y el rubio tenebroso, ¿verdad?

―¿Rubio teneb…?

―Lovi, no llames a Berwy así.

―¿Berwy?

―No me digas que pusiste celoso al rubio tenebroso ―me reí―. Joder, menudas agallas tienes, ese tipo mata con la mirada.

―No me imagino a Berwy celoso.

―¿Acaso conocen ustedes a Tino Väinämöinen y a su marido el señor Berwald Oxenstierna?

―¡Pues claro que sí! ―exclamó felizmente Antonio―. Berwy es muy buen amigo mío desde hace mucho tiempo y a Tino lo conocimos hace unos años en una boda, son una pareja estupenda. Siempre nos mandan una foto de ellos vestidos de Papá Noel con su perrito  _Hanatamago_  para felicitarnos las navidades.

―Vaya, menuda casualidad.

―El mundo es un jodido pañuelo.

―No me extraña que Romu te contratara viniendo recomendado por ellos dos.

―Bueno… es cierto que ellos me recomendaron, pero aun así el señor Vargas me hizo una entrevista por vídeo conferencia y dijo que sólo me contrataría si aprendía a hablar italiano en un mes.

―Mi abuelo es así, sólo se fía de su propio criterio. Aunque las recomendaciones ayudan.

―¿Y qué hiciste, Eduard?

―¿Acaso no es obvio? ―señalé―. Aprendió italiano.

―Efectivamente ―se rio Eduard―. Me apunté a un curso intensivo y aprendí en dos semanas.

Antonio y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

―No jodas, ¿en serio?

―Puede preguntarle a su abuelo si no me cree. El señor Vargas también se quedó muy impresionado cuando me puse en contacto con él dos semanas antes de lo que acordamos y entonces no dudó en contratarme. La verdad es que le estoy muy agradecido por haberme brindado la oportunidad de trabajar con él.

―Como para no haberlo hecho, se nota que eres un tío eficiente ―lo aduló Antonio―. ¿Y cuándo aprendiste español? Porque lo hablas muy bien.

―Me defiendo ―bromeó Eduard―. Me pareció útil aprenderlo ya que una parte de la compañía está en España.

―Joder, ¡menudo máquina estás hecho! ―Antonio le dio al rubio una sonora y fuerte palmadita en la espalda que casi le tira las gafas―. Romu debe estar más que contento contigo.

El empleado de mi abuelo se recompuso y sonrió satisfecho.

Continuamos con una charla menos inquisitiva, aunque Eduard se interesó por saber de nosotros y conocernos, pero no mostrando tanta curiosidad como Antonio antes, claro que tampoco le hacía falta preguntar mucho ya que el bastardo de mi novio habla y cuenta siempre más de lo necesario.

Terminada la cena, Eduard nos llevó a casa del abuelo.

Me bajé del coche en cuanto se detuvo delante de la casa del viejo y observé el lugar, la calle, las casas, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve por allí. De alguna manera me resultó tranquilizador.

Abrí la verja y corrí hacia la puerta principal, le habían echado un montón de vueltas a la llave.

―Lovi, no te escaquees ―me dijo Antonio―. Ayúdanos con el equipaje.

Protestando por lo bajo, volví al coche y saqué mi maleta pequeña del maletero, del resto dejé que se ocuparan Antonio y Eduard. Soltamos el equipaje en el recibidor y el rubio fue al coche de nuevo para regresar un par de minutos después cargado con varias bolsas de la compra.

―¿Eso es para nosotros? ―preguntó Antonio.

―El señor Vargas me pidió que les comprara algunas cosas de comer para que pudieran desayunar mañana por la mañana y cenar esta noche ―le tendió las bolsas a Antonio―, aunque lo de la cena ya está resuelto.

―Y ha sido mejor que ponernos a cocinar después del viaje.

―Me alegro. Bien, pues ya he terminado mi trabajo, de modo que me marcho. Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.

Antes de que saliera por la puerta, le dimos las gracias a Eduard por recogernos en el aeropuerto y llevarnos a cenar, aunque se lo hubiera pedido el abuelo. Nos había ahorrado un montón de molestias como coger autobuses y taxis para llegar a casa o buscar un sitio para cenar.

También nos había ahorrado una visita al supermercado. Las bolsas que nos dio estaban cargadas de comida: café, leche, azúcar, cereales, galletas, mantequilla, mermelada, pan, ¡incluso  _orzo_! (ni de coña pensaba tomar esa bebida, la odiaba. Mi madre nos la daba cuando se había acabado el cacao y éramos demasiado pequeños todavía para que nos dejaran beber café. A Feliciano le encantaba, apostaba a que Antonio tampoco le haría ascos). También había pasta, arroz, salsa de tomate y algunas verduras. En definitiva, estábamos bien surtidos de comida para un par de días al menos.

Dejamos las bolsas en la cocina y subimos con el equipaje al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Mi cuarto estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que estuve allí (cuando ayudamos al abuelo con la mudanza). Solté las maletas y corrí a tirarme de un salto encima de la cama, seguía siendo tan cómoda como la recordaba. Antonio me miró divertido y no dudó en venir a tumbarse a mi lado.

―¡Con qué ganas has cogido la cama por banda!

―No he podido evitarlo, bastardo. Es lo que siempre hacía cuando venía a dormir o a pasar unos días.

―¿Te gustaba quedarte aquí?

―No me disgustaba, al menos me libraba de mi madre. A quien no me podía quitar de encima era al pesado de Feliciano, que se empeñaba en dormir conmigo y no me dejaba en paz hasta que se lo permitía, como siempre. Aunque no sé para qué me daba tanto por saco, joder, si luego la mayoría de las veces se le ocurría que fuéramos a la habitación del abuelo para que nos contara un cuento y acabábamos durmiendo con él.

―Se nota que os lo pasabais bien.

―Sí…

―Igual que nos lo vamos a pasar nosotros.

―¿Acaso lo dudas, bastardo?

―Ni por un momento.

―Más te vale ―le advertí apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

Antonio se rio, agarró mi dedo y se lo acercó a los labios para besarlo. Lo retiré ligeramente sonrojado. Antonio volvió a reírse y se incorporó.

―Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Vienes?

Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió de lado, seductoramente.

―No, bastardo pervertido.

Se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la maleta para sacar una toalla. Se la echó al hombro, me guiñó el ojo otra vez y me lanzó un beso antes de salir hacia el pasillo contoneándose y meneando el culo de un lado a otro, provocándome… maldito bastardo seductor.

Lo escuché abrir una puerta tras otra, ¡ya podría haberme preguntado el muy idiota dónde demonios estaba el cuarto de baño! Pareció encontrarlo por fin, no tardé en oír el agua de la ducha correr.

Aproveché entonces para llamar a mi abuelo y avisarle de que habíamos llegado, aunque sospechaba que el viejo ya lo sabía.

― _Pronto?_

― _Ciao, nonno_.

―¡Lovino! ¡Qué alegría me da escucharte! ―exclamó emocionado―. No pensé que fueses a llamarme. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, todo bien. Hemos llegado a casa hace un rato, pero imagino que eso ya lo sabías, ¿acaso no te lo ha contado tu esbirro?

―¿Mi esbirro? ―el abuelo se rio―. Eduard no es mi esbirro.

―Como si lo fuera, mira lo rápido que has sabido a quién me refería.

―No era difícil de averiguar ―pude visualizar perfectamente en mi mente la sonrisa de suficiencia que estaría adornando la cara de mi abuelo en ese preciso instante―. Así que deduzco que mi empleado ha hecho correctamente el trabajo que le encargué, ¿no es así?

―Como si no lo supieras ya ―respondí―. Aunque no esperaba que mandaras a alguien a recogernos, podrías haberme avisado.

―Se me ocurrió justo después de que os marcharais. Pensé que os haría más fácil la llegada, ¿no ha sido así?

―Sí, no… no ha sido mala idea…

―Me alegra oírtelo decir ―se rio―. En fin, Lovino, te dejo, que me has pillado en mitad de la cena ―escuché una voz femenina de fondo. El viejo lo que estaba era en mitad de una cita, joder. No me explico cómo demonios ligaba tanto―. Pasadlo bien y disfrutad todo lo que podáis.

―Sí… lo mismo te digo.  _Ciao!_

Corté la llamada y puse el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche.

―¿Con quién estabas hablando, Lovi?

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Antonio, dado que me encontraba de espaldas a la puerta no lo había visto ni tampoco lo había escuchado entrar. Me giré para mirarlo y me quedé medio bloqueado por culpa de lo que veía… Joder, si es que tenía a Antonio frente a mí, empapado y sólo tapado de cintura para abajo con una toalla, ¡menuda visión! El sonrojo no tardó en acudir a mis mejillas, sólo faltaba que se me cayera la baba.

―¿Lovi?

―C-Con mi a-abuelo ―atiné a decir.

Joder, joder, ¡joder! Estaba tan embobado contemplando el sensual cuerpo mojado de Antonio que ni siquiera escuché lo siguiente que me dijo. Maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios era posible que después de tres años juntos ese maldito bastardo siguiera provocándome ese tipo de reacción? Como si no lo hubiera visto nunca con tan pocas prendas encima, ¡e incluso menos!

―Lovi, ¿te pasa algo? ―me sacó del trance.

―¡N-Nada!

Le di la espalda, sonrojado y algo nervioso. Obviamente no pensaba alimentar su ego respondiéndole sinceramente, cualquiera lo aguantaba luego.

Noté el colchón hundirse. Los brazos húmedos de Antonio me rodearon desde atrás y me besó suavemente el cuello, mojándome el hombro con su pelo que chorreaba agua. Protesté un poco porque me estaba empapando, pero al mismo tiempo me recargué sobre él.

Sin esperarlo, Antonio me tiró hacia atrás sobre la cama montándose encima de mis piernas (no sé cómo demonios lo hizo para que la maldita toalla no se le cayera). Sonrió de forma traviesa y se lanzó a mi boca, juntándola con la suya en un intenso y apasionado beso al que correspondí con el mismo fervor.

―Vamos a celebrar nuestra llegada como bien se merece ―me dijo al separarse, devorándome con la mirada―. Es a lo que hemos venido, ¿no? A celebrar.

Volvió a besarme.

Lentamente inició un camino de besos que iba bajando desde mi boca, recorriendo mi cuello hacia el pecho, donde me fue desabotonando la camisa conforme se acercaba y acariciándome. Yo también le acariciaba y le agarraba la cara obligándolo a volver para besarlo con fiereza. Después regresaba otra vez para abajo recorriendo de nuevo el camino trazado.

Ambos estábamos bastante excitados cuando llegó a los pantalones (era difícil no apreciar el bulto que sobresalía de la toalla de mi novio, por no hablar de lo mucho que me oprimían mis prendas). Antonio los desabrochó rápidamente, aliviando un poco la presión que sentía, y comenzó a bajarlos. Entonces recordé algo.

―¡Oh, mierda! ―exclamé, incorporándome de pronto―. Se me olvidó meter en la maleta el maldito lubric…

Me callé de inmediato al ver a Antonio sonreír de lado mientras sostenía una botellita de lubricante en la mano. Joder, ¿de dónde demonios la había sacado? No le pregunté, me recosté de nuevo para dejarle que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, tirándolos al suelo sin miramientos, y se deshizo (por fin) de la maldita toalla que lo cubría de cintura para abajo, mostrándose en toda su plenitud.

Se colocó entre mis piernas y echó su cuerpo sobre el mío. Nos besamos mientras un par de dedos se deslizaban en mi interior. Gemí en la boca de Antonio, sin romper el beso que nos unía, más bien profundizándolo, y me encogí un poco por la intrusión pegándome más a él.

Antonio no tardó mucho en prepararme, pero se fue introduciendo dentro de mí despacio, soltando ligeros gemidos que acompañaban a los míos, y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y apreté las sábanas entre mis dedos, disfrutando del placer que recorría mi cuerpo, pero quería… no, necesitaba más, así que moví la cadera acompañando los movimientos de Antonio, que pareció entender lo que quería y aumentó el ritmo, embistiendo con fuerza contra mí. Golpeó aquella zona de mi interior que conseguía nublarme los sentidos y me abracé a su cuello mientras gritaba su nombre entre gemidos de placer. El orgasmo no se hizo esperar y me liberé sobre mi vientre, notando que los músculos de mi interior contraían sobre Antonio, que cerró los ojos y continuó moviéndose hasta que, con una certera y profunda embestida, se liberó diciendo mi nombre entre jadeos.

Con el corazón a cien y la respiración agitada, nos fundimos en un apasionado beso conforme Antonio iba reduciendo sus movimientos hasta salir completamente de mi interior y tumbarse a mi lado.

―¡Uuuff! ―suspiró Antonio―. Creo que no hay mejor manera de celebrar nuestra llegada que ésta.

―Sí… no ha estado nada mal ―sonreí satisfecho―. Y eso que últimamente estás desentrenado ―le piqué con cierta malicia.

―¿Desentre...? ¡¿Qué?!

Se irguió y se quedó mirándome estupefacto.

―Ya sabes, como últimamente soy yo el que se encarga de  _esto_ …

―Mira, Lovi, sabes que me encanta tenerte dentro, pero  _esto_  es algo que NO se olvida ―dijo sonando ligeramente ofendido―. Y ahora mismo te voy a demostrar lo desentrenado que estoy… ¡otra vez!

Se tiró sobre mí y se lanzó sobre mis labios para besarme mientras sus manos comenzaban a vagar por todo mi cuerpo. Joder, había liberado a la bestia. La noche no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Un ligero zarandeo y la voz de Antonio llamándome me sacaron del maravilloso sueño en el que estaba inmerso. No quería despertarme todavía, sabía que era demasiado temprano aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea de la hora que era. Gruñendo molesto, abrí los ojos lentamente y vislumbré delante de mí la sonriente e ilusionada cara de mi novio.

―¡Venga, Lovi! ―me apremió―. ¡Despiértate ya!

―Mmm… ¿Qué maldita hora es?

―Las ocho y media, ¡hora de levantarse!

―Joder, es muy temprano todavía… ¡Déjame dormir, bastardo!

Me di la vuelta y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada dispuesto a volver a dormirme. Antonio se montó en la cama y me retiró la almohada.

―Pero, Lovi ―lloriqueó―… tenemos que ir a ver la ciudad…

―Antonio, tenemos todo un maldito mes para ver la ciudad, ¡no hay que darse tanta prisa! Ahora déjame dormir, ¡joder!

―¡Ya sé! ―exclamó―. Iré a preparar el desayuno y te lo traeré a la cama, seguro que eso te ayuda a levantarte.

―Haz lo que te dé la gana ―balbuceé―, pero déjame dormir en paz.

Noté que se aligeraba el peso que hundía el colchón, Antonio se había largado. Me acomodé abrazando la almohada y volví a dormirme.

No fue mucho tiempo el que dormí, Antonio no tardó en venir a molestarme de nuevo.

―Lovi, despierta ―me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara―. Te he traído el desayuno.

Refunfuñando entre dientes y frotándome los ojos, me incorporé para quedar sentado en la cama. Por mucho que quisiera seguir durmiendo, el pesado bastardo de mi novio no me dejaría, así que era mejor rendirse.

Antonio me colocó una bandeja con tostadas y café sobre las piernas y me miró sonriendo felizmente mientras se llevaba su propia taza de café a la boca. Le lancé una mirada asesina.

Murmurando insultos y maldiciendo al bastardo de mi novio por lo bajo, cogí la taza de café y bebí un sorbo... sorbo que en cuanto noté su sabor escupí de vuelta a la taza, ¡estaba asqueroso!

―¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ¿Te has quemado con el café? ¿Está amargo? Le he puesto dos cucharadas de azúcar como a ti te gusta…

―¡Me cago en la puta, Antonio! ―exclamé―. Esto no es café, joder, es un maldito y asqueroso  _orzo_.

―¿Un qué?

― _Orzo!_

―¿Entonces no es café instantáneo? En la etiqueta ponía " _caffè_ ".

―No, joder, no es un jodido café instantáneo ni de ninguna otra clase, ¡es un maldito  _orzo_! ¿Quieres que te lo repita otra vez? ¡Un  _orzo_! Pero no me preguntes cómo demonios se llama en español porque no tengo ni puta idea.

―Ya decía yo que no me sabía mucho a café el… lo que sea esto.

Se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su bebida, puse cara de asco.

―No sabe tan mal, Lovi.

―¡Vete a la mierda!

Cogí la bandeja de mis piernas y la puse sobre la mesilla de noche con un golpe seco que hizo que se derramara la mitad del maldito  _orzo_  de la taza. Me levanté, me puse una camiseta y caminé hacia la puerta, lanzándole una mirada de odio a Antonio, que se había quedado algo descolocado.

―¿Lo-Lovi?

―Ya has conseguido lo que te habías propuesto, bastardo: que me levantara. Ahora déjame en paz, voy a prepararme un maldito café de verdad.

Salí de la habitación ignorando a Antonio y bajé a la cocina.

Preparé la cafetera y la puse al fuego mientras maldecía y murmuraba insultos contra el idiota de mi novio. Estaba muy cabreado, joder, ese maldito bastardo me había obligado a madrugar y encima me había hecho beber aquella asquerosa bebida, ¡dos de las cosas que más odiaba en este mundo junto con las patatas!

Aunque… pensándolo bien… Antonio me había hecho madrugar porque le hacía tanta ilusión que fuéramos a visitar la ciudad que estaba impaciente, y encima se había tomado la molestia de preparar el desayuno y traérmelo a la cama, darme a beber  _orzo_  era lo de menos, ¡él ni siquiera sabía que el  _orzo_  no me gustaba! Además, se suponía que mi maldita intención era que nuestra estancia en Roma fuera perfecta y especial y ahí iba yo, a la primera de cambio el primer día de estar allí, y me pillaba un cabreo la mar de absurdo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios siempre me dejaba llevar por aquellos malditos e impulsivos arrebatos? Si es que a veces soy idiota…

Me dispuse a regresar a la habitación y reconocer que la había cagado con mi comportamiento, por mucho que me doliera en mi orgullo, pero no llegué a moverme, Antonio me lo impidió al abrazarme de pronto por la espalda.

―Siento haber hecho que te enfadaras, Lovi ―me dijo con voz triste, lo que me hizo sentir más culpable e idiota todavía―. Lo único que quería era…

―Ya sé lo que querías ―lo interrumpí dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos para encararlo―, así que no tienes que disculparte por nada.

―¿Ya no estás enfadado?

Negué con la cabeza, Antonio sonrió ampliamente.

―Me ha fastidiado un montón lo de madrugar, sabes que lo odio ―expliqué, su sonrisa decayó un poco―, pero supongo que tenemos que aprovechar el día. Y lo del  _orzo_  no ha sido culpa tuya, ni siquiera sabías lo que era y mucho menos que no me gustaba...

―¿Entonces me perdonas?

Rodé los ojos, el bastardo parecía no haberse enterado de que no tenía nada que perdonarle. Aun así, le besé como respuesta.

―Sí ―dije, por si no había entendido lo del beso―. Pero lávate los dientes, joder, la boca te sabe a esa maldita bebida infernal.

Antonio se rio.

―Creo que primero me tomaré una taza de café, a ver si me espabila algo más que el  _orzo_  ese.

―El  _orzo_  no tiene cafeína, normal que no te haya hecho ningún efecto. Aun así, a ti es imposible espabilarte de ninguna forma.

―¡Oye!

Me reí y le saqué la lengua con burla mientras me apartaba de él.

Apagué el fuego que calentaba la cafetera y serví dos buenas tazas de café recién hecho. Le di una a Antonio.

―Venga, vamos a desayunar ―dije―. ¡La ciudad nos espera!


	5. Los caminos de Roma

_Capítulo 5: Los caminos de Roma_

Después de tomar un desayuno en condiciones con café de verdad y vestirme (porque Antonio estaba preparado para salir desde mucho antes de que yo me levantara), nos dispusimos a emprender el camino hacia la ciudad. Bueno, hacia el centro mejor dicho.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿queda muy lejos el centro?

―Como a varios kilómetros.

―¿En serio? ¿Tan lejos? ―preguntó Antonio sorprendido―. ¿Y cómo vamos a ir hasta allí? ¿En autobús? ¿En metro?

Simplemente sonreí con suficiencia y me dirigí en silencio hacia el garaje seguido por Antonio, que continuó con sus preguntitas sobre el medio de transporte que utilizaríamos. Pero, en lugar de contestarle, preferí que viera la respuesta con sus propios ojos, porque se encontraba allí mismo tapada por una lona verde cubierta de polvo que retiré con cuidado: ¡mi querida y añorada vespa!

La contemplé embelesado con los ojos ligeramente llorosos de la emoción, estaba exactamente tal y como la dejé tres años atrás, suerte que mi abuelo se ocupó de guardarla.

―Así que esta es la famosa vespa de la que siempre hablas ―dijo Antonio sacándome del trance.

―La misma ―afirmé con orgullo―. ¡Fíjate bien! Esta preciosidad que tienes delante es una auténtica maravilla ―acaricié el asiento―, ¡lo mejor que hay para moverse rápido por la ciudad! La de veces que la he recorrido con ella de punta a punta sin que me diera nunca ningún problema, ¡si es que es perfecta!

―Joder, Lovi, con tantos halagos voy a acabar poniéndome celoso.

―Quizá deberías.

Le saqué la lengua con burla y me puse a revisar el motor de la vespa, pues el abuelo me informó de que le había desconectado la batería para que no se descargara por el poco uso. Tras conectar los cables donde correspondía, metí la llave en el contacto y arranqué el motor, aquel sonido mecánico me pareció celestial.

―Joder, cómo te he echado de menos.

―Venga ya, Lovi, sólo es una moto ―comentó Antonio―. En casa tienes otra que tu abuelo te regaló por tu cumpleaños hace dos años.

―Pero no es lo mismo, maldita sea. Tú no lo entiendes: esta es MI vespa, la compré yo con todos los ahorros que tenía y el dinero que saqué por vender mi antiguo violín. No te haces ni una mínima idea de lo jodidamente genial que fue no tener que depender de nadie que me llevara de un sitio a otro de la ciudad ni de tener que ir andando. Lo único malo fue el broncazo que me echó mi madre por comprar la moto sin su permiso y encima me encasquetó la tarea de llevar y traer al idiota de Feliciano a todas partes, anda que no se aprovechó bien… pero me daba igual porque la vespa era MÍA, sólo YO la conducía y…

―Vale, Lovi, ya me doy cuenta de lo importante que es para ti la vespita.

―No te haces una idea. Fue, y sigue siendo, mi primer gran amor.

―Oooh ―se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo sentirse dolido en un gesto muy teatral como los que solía hacer el gabacho pervertido―, y yo que pensaba que era tu único amor.

―¡Ja! Más quisieras.

―Al menos cuento con la ventaja de poder darte ciertos placeres que tu querida vespa no puede satisfacer.

Levantó las cejas de manera sugerente, me guiñó un ojo y sonrió provocativamente. Maldita sea, noté que mi cara se encendió por culpa de sus malditas insinuaciones, ante lo que él se rio con disimulo. Gruñí y le lancé uno de los cascos de la moto, lo cogió al vuelo.

―¿Adónde quieres que vayamos?

―¿Cómo que "adónde", Lovi? ¡A todas partes!

―Ya ―dije secamente―. Pero obviamente primero tendremos que empezar por algún sitio, ¿no te parece?

―Es verdad ―dijo rascándose la nuca. Entonces adoptó un gesto pensativo y se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación―. ¡Agh! Hay tantos sitios que visitar que no sé por cuál decidirme: la Fontana di Trevi, el Coliseo, la Plaza de España, la Boca de la Verdad…

―Maldita sea, no sé ni para qué demonios me molesto en preguntarte. Luego no me vengas con quejas, bastardo.

―No voy a quejarme, Lovi ―aseguró con una enorme sonrisa―. ¿A dónde vamos a ir primero?

―Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

Realmente no tenía ni puñetera idea de dónde llevar a Antonio primero, pero tal y como él había dicho había muchos sitios que visitar, así que supuse que daría igual por dónde empezáramos. Lo decidiría sobre la marcha.

Nos pusimos nuestros respectivos cascos y subimos a la vespa. Antonio ni se lo pensó, se montó como un rayo a mi espalda, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos, y me plantó un beso en el cuello por debajo de la oreja que hizo que me estremeciera. No le di un buen golpe por temor a tirarlo de la moto y que me arrastrara al suelo con él. En cambio, arranqué el motor de la vespa y nos pusimos en marcha a toda velocidad.

El tráfico era abundante e intenso (lo normal en Roma). Los malditos coches aparecían por todas partes, como si salieran de la nada, pero los fui sorteando con gran habilidad e incluso intercambié insultos con algunos conductores imbéciles a los que parecía que les habían dado el carnet en una puta tómbola.

No obstante, a pesar de mi gran destreza en la conducción, el bastardo de Antonio no parecía mostrarse demasiado confiado con ello, ya que fue apretando cada vez más su agarre, tanto que llegó al punto en el que me estaba resultando ligeramente difícil respirar. Tuve que echarme a un lado y parar.

―¿Eh? ¿Ya hemos llegado al sitio, Lovi? ―preguntó confuso sin bajarse de la vespa, aunque sí aligerando la presión sobre mi vientre.

―¿A ti te parece que esté aparcando? ¡Por supuesto que no, bastardo!

―Entonces, ¿por qué nos paramos?

―¡Porque me estabas cortando la maldita respiración, joder! No me agarres tan fuerte, maldita sea.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? ―replicó―. Aquí conducen todos como locos y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que ir metiéndote entre los coches como si nada, ¡a lo loco también!

―¡Yo no iba a lo loco, joder!

―No, qué va ―dijo con sarcasmo, ¡Antonio había usado un puto SARCASMO! Yo alucinaba―. ¡Incluso has estado a punto de llevarte a una pobre anciana por delante!

―¡Eso te lo estás inventando, bastardo! ¡Yo no he visto a ninguna vieja por ninguna parte! ―o puede que la hubiera visto de refilón en el paso de peatones que me había saltado, ¡pero estaba como a tres metros de distancia!―. A-Además aquí todo el mundo conduce así, así que más vale que pares de quejarte si no quieres que te deje aquí y tengas que hacer el resto del maldito camino andando.

―Pero, Lovi, es que…

Gruñí y cerró el pico de inmediato. A continuación dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

―Vale, no diré nada más ―dijo rindiéndose. No podía verlo, pero juraría que me estaba mirando con esos ojillos de perrito apaleado que solía poner y que siempre conseguían darme tanta pena que terminaba cediendo a las malditas peticiones del bastardo―. Simplemente ve con más cuidado, por fa…

―¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea! ―exclamé molesto―. Está bien, conduciré "a lo español" para que estés contento.

―¿A lo español? ¿Cómo es eso, Lovi?

―Como si fuera una maldita vieja con el carnet recién sacado, joder.

―¡Oye! ―protestó―. Los españoles no conducimos así.

―Tu opinión no es válida, bastardo. Y ahora agárrate que nos vamos.

Me hizo caso rápidamente y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, aunque no tan fuerte como antes.

Nos metimos de nuevo entre el intenso tráfico y traté de conducir de una manera no tan "alocada" para satisfacer la maldita petición de mi novio. Algunos imbéciles nos pitaron e insultaron por ir "demasiado lentos", obviamente les devolví los insultos y no me importó soltar una mano para dedicarles un gesto la mar de "amistoso" con mi dedo corazón levantado. Antonio se agarraba a mí con más fuerza en esos momentos, luego se relajaba.

Salimos de la vía principal y empecé a callejear, no tardé en encontrar un aparcamiento para la moto. Guardamos los cascos debajo del asiento y echamos a andar hacia la avenida por la que habíamos venido.

Maldita sea, moverse por la acera resultaba bastante difícil debido a la cantidad de gente que había yendo de un lado para otro, ¡menudo agobio! Iba a quejarme de ello con Antonio, pero en cuanto volví la vista hacia atrás me di cuenta de que no estaba. Joder, lo había perdido.

Me detuve de inmediato y giré sobre mí mismo esperando encontrarlo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, sólo rostros de desconocidos que pasaban por mi lado con prisa o me empujaban para que me apartara de su camino. Joder, ¿dónde demonios se había metido el bastardo? Si es que no tenía sentido, maldita sea, sólo lo había perdido de vista un puto minuto, ¡lo suficiente para que desapareciera!

Pensé en llamarlo por teléfono para localizarlo, sería lo más rápido y eficaz, pero entonces al rebuscar en los bolsillos del pantalón me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi móvil encima, lo había dejado en la habitación, ¡menuda mala suerte!

Me estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer Antonio si no nos encontrábamos? ¿Sería capaz de regresar por sí mismo a casa del abuelo? Si no hablaba italiano (aunque eso no era realmente un problema dada la similitud de los idiomas, que mucha gente en Roma habla o chapurrea español, y que Antonio es capaz de hacerse entender allá donde vaya), y más importante todavía, ¿acaso sabía él la dirección a la que tenía que ir?

Mierda, empezaba a preocuparme de verdad. Pero entonces, de repente, alguien me agarró el brazo. Me di la vuelta rápidamente encontrándome frente a frente con la sonriente cara del bastardo de Antonio. Suspiré aliviado.

―¡Menos mal que te has parado, Lovi! ―exclamó el bastardo casi gritando, algunos que pasaban por allí se giraron para mirarnos―. Me arrastró una marea de gente y casi te pierdo de vista mientras seguías para adelante, ni siquiera me oíste cuando te llamé a voces. Suerte que te he encontrado rápido, por un momento me he llegado a asustar.

―¡I-I-Idiota! ―le asesté un cabezazo en la barbilla―. ¿"Que te has llegado a asustar"? ¡¿TÚ?! ¡Yo sí que me he asustado al no verte por ninguna parte, bastardo!

―Lo… ¡Lo siento, Lovi! No ha sido culpa mía.

―Ya, ya… ¡pero me has asustado igual, joder! ―hinché las mejillas y giré molesto la cara hacia un lado―. En fin, sigamos y quitémonos de aquí en medio.

Antonio asintió y me tomó de la mano.

―Creo que será mejor que no nos soltemos de las manos para evitar sustos como el que acabamos de pasar, ¿no te parece?

―¡V-Vale! P-Pero sólo para que no vuelvas a separarte de mí y a desaparecer de pronto.

Echamos a andar de nuevo. Caminamos despacio y con cierta dificultad, más que nada porque teníamos que ir abriéndonos paso entre el centenar de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro y que abarrotaba la maldita acera, no sé ni cómo conseguimos aguantar agarrados de la mano hasta que salimos de aquella calle.

Y entonces llegamos a la  _Via dei Fori Imperiali_. Antonio se quedó con la boca abierta, miraba pasmado todo lo que nos rodeaba, que no era precisamente poco: la plaza Venecia y el gigantesco monumento a Vittorio Emmanuele a un lado, el Coliseo al otro, y los restos romanos de los distintos Foros por los alrededores; un auténtico espectáculo para la vista. Los ojos del bastardo hacían chiribitas de la emoción.

Echó a correr hacia una de las barandillas que rodeaban los restos arqueológicos y me arrastró con él, ya que seguíamos cogidos de la mano. Al detenernos, sacó una cámara de fotos de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y comenzó a tomar fotos a diestro y siniestro como un poseso, a mí incluido, parecía dominado por el espíritu de la húngara loca.

―¿Piensas terminar con ese maldito reportaje en algún momento? ―pregunté ligeramente molesto―. Pareces un jodido turista.

―Somos turistas, Lovi ―dijo entre risas.

―No, joder. Tú eres el turista, yo he vivido en esta ciudad prácticamente toda mi vida.

―Sí, pero ya hace años que no.

―¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver? No por eso dejo de ser de aquí, idiota.

―Vale, ahí te doy la razón. Pero no es excusa para que no te saques una foto conmigo. ¡Ven aquí!

No me dejó tiempo para protestar, me echó un brazo sobre los hombros pegándome a él lo máximo posible (joder, con el calor que hacía), y estiró el otro con la cámara. Creo que nos sacamos fotos en todos los ángulos y hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

―¡Basta ya de fotitos, joder! ―exclamé apartándome de él―. Me estoy asando con este calor, así que o nos movemos o nos largamos a casa.

―¡Nos movemos, por supuesto! ―respondió de inmediato―. Quiero que me lleves a una oficina de turismo antes que nada.

―¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

―¿Cómo que "para qué"? Soy un turista, ¿no? ―bromeó. Lo miré mal, sacó la lengua y sonrió―. Quiero un mapa, por si de casualidad nos volvemos a separar, así podré saber dónde estoy y a dónde ir para reencontrarnos, claro que para eso deberíamos tener previsto un punto de encuentro, ¿no te parece?

Me dejó con la boca abierta, no estaba acostumbrado a que Antonio tuviera ideas tan sensatas. Habría sido más propio de él que se le ocurriera ponerse una camiseta que llevara escrito en italiano "si me pierdo, devolver a Lovi" y a mí me obligara a llevar una camiseta con mi nombre… prefería no pensarlo siquiera.

―Vale, te llevo a una oficina de turismo ―accedí―. Creo recordar que había una por aquí cerca, aunque no estoy seguro de dónde.

―¡Preguntemos a alguien!

―¿A quién? La mayoría de la gente que ves por aquí son turistas.

―Entonces seguro que saben dónde está.

―Tú eres un turista y no lo sabes ―repliqué con mi lógica aplastante―. Preguntémosles mejor a esos  _carabinieri_  de ahí.

La oficina de turismo no se encontraba lejos, apenas a cinco minutos andando y en la misma calle en la que estábamos. Antonio fue embobado todo el trayecto, no dejó de tomar fotos ni un momento, si no llego a llevarlo agarrado del brazo lo habría vuelto a perder.

En la maldita oficina de turismo tardaron un buen rato en atendernos, más que nada porque aquello estaba a rebosar de gente. Por si fuera poco, allí dentro hacía un calor agobiante que, unido al olor a sudor que desprendían algunos, estaba consiguiendo hacerme sentir mareado. En cuanto nos dieron el puñetero mapita de la ciudad, salí corriendo hacia la calle para respirar una buena bocanada de aire "fresco", o mejor dicho "no viciado", porque lo que menos hacía en la calle era fresco precisamente.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ―me preguntó Antonio saliendo tranquilamente de la oficina―. ¿Por qué te has venido corriendo para afuera?

―Porque me estaba asfixiando ahí dentro entre el maldito calor y la gente. Joder, qué agobio.

―Toma ―dijo ofreciéndome una botella que acababa de sacar de su mochila―, bebe un poco de agua.

Cogí la botella y tomé un buen trago de agua. Lo escupí de inmediato.

―¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! Está caliente.

―Es que llené la botella antes de que saliéramos de casa, debe haberse calentado en todo este rato ―le eché una mirada mortífera por decir tremenda obviedad―. Iré a comprar otra botella, he visto una máquina allí…

―No te molestes ―lo detuve agarrándolo del brazo antes de que se moviera―. Aquí hay una fuente a cada dos pasos. ¡Movámonos!

―¿Y a dónde vamos? ―le brillaban los ojos de la emoción―. ¿Al Coliseo que lo tenemos justo aquí enfrente?

―¿Al Coliseo? ¿Hoy? ¡Ni de coña!

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ―dijo con tono de pena alargando la "o" más de lo necesario―. Me hace mucha ilusión.

―Por mucha ilusión que te haga, no vamos a ir hoy, ¡es sábado! ¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que debe haber? No pienso pasarme horas haciendo cola, así que olvídalo. Ya iremos cualquier otro día entre semana.

―Pero, Lovi, ¡estamos en agosto! Habrá muchísima gente sea el día que sea.

―¡En fin de semana siempre hay más! Así que no me discutas, maldita sea. Visitaremos el Coliseo cualquier día de la semana que viene, no seas impaciente, joder, que lleva ahí casi dos mil años, no se va a mover de donde está.

―Vale ―aceptó apesadumbrado.

Antonio se quedó en silencio y con cara mustia mientras nos alejábamos del Coliseo. No soportaba verlo de ese modo, así que me detuve frente a él y le prometí que visitaríamos no sólo el anfiteatro sino también todo el foro sin falta la semana entrante, concretamente el martes, porque si no le decía un día específico no se quedaba satisfecho. En cuando mencioné que se lo prometía, una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por su cara. Contento de haber logrado animarlo, lo agarré de la mano y proseguimos nuestro camino.

* * *

Entré en casa arrastrando los pies, me dolían tanto las piernas que era incapaz de dar un maldito paso de forma normal, ¡no podía! Obviamente la culpa de aquello la tenía el bastardo de Antonio, que me había hecho andar como nunca de un lado a otro, ¡jamás en toda mi puñetera vida había caminado tanto!

Tras alejarnos del Coliseo, lo primero que visitamos fue el " _Altare della Patria_ ", también conocido como el monumento a Vittorio Emmanuele, un enorme y majestuoso edificio de color blanco que se alzaba junto al foro romano. Lo recorrimos entero, lo que implicó subir (y después bajar) innumerables tramos de escaleras, algunos con el sol de agosto a mediodía dándonos de lleno. Lo mejor era que en el interior se estaba fresco y las vistas de la ciudad desde la terraza eran increíbles.

Al salir del monumento era ya la hora del almuerzo, así que callejeamos durante un largo rato hasta encontrar un lugar en el que comer ligeramente apartado del meollo turístico.

Tras recargar energías con el almuerzo, nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha y visitamos la plaza Navona, una plaza de forma alargada (como un estadio romano, que es lo que era antiguamente), adornada por tres grandes fuentes con esculturas, estando la central (Fuente de los Cuatro Ríos) coronada por un obelisco. Desde allí fuimos al Panteón, un antiguo templo romano convertido en iglesia donde descansan los restos de los dos primeros reyes de Italia; cabe destacar que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, tanta que volví a perder al bastardo en un par de ocasiones, aunque por suerte en ambas lo encontré embobado mirando el agujero circular que coronaba la cúpula.

Y de un lugar repleto de gente, a otro: la Fontana di Trevi, donde tuvimos que abrirnos paso para llegar hasta ella; obviamente hicimos la típica chorrada de lanzar la monedita a la fuente sacándonos la correspondiente foto (yo lo hice obligado por Antonio, que se puso pesado como siempre).

Por último, nos dirigimos a la plaza de España y subimos su enorme escalinata hasta arriba del todo, momento en el que me di cuenta de lo muchísimo que nos habíamos alejado del lugar en el que aparcamos la vespa y maldije mi maldita suerte, ya que teníamos que regresar hasta allí caminando y, aunque el recorrido fuera más corto que el que habíamos hecho para llegar a donde nos encontrábamos, nos quedaba por delante un largo trecho que andar.

Me dejé caer bocabajo sobre el sofá del salón, exhausto. Antonio se sentó en el sillón de al lado mirándome divertido, parecía que el muy bastardo ni siquiera estaba cansado.

―Que sepas que de la cena de esta noche te encargas tú, bastardo.

―¿En serio estás tan cansado, Lovi?

―¿Acaso no se me nota? ―dije levantando la cabeza del cojín en el que la tenía hundida y echándole una mirada mordaz a Antonio―. Menuda paliza de caminar nos hemos metido a lo tonto, joder.

―No ha sido para tanto.

―¡¿Que no ha sido para tanto?! ―exclamé incorporándome sobre las rodillas―. Nunca, jamás en toda mi puta vida he andado tanto. ¡Los pies me arden, maldita sea!

―Debe ser por falta de costumbre.

―¡Lo que sea! ―me dejé caer de nuevo bocabajo―. Mañana nos lo tomaremos con más calma.

Unir en una misma frase a Antonio y la expresión "tomárselo con calma" era casi un sinsentido, más que nada porque el bastardo rara vez se tomaba las cosas tranquilidad, sobre todo si se trataba de algo que le gustara. Y hacer turismo le encantaba.

No obstante, pareció que mis palabras surtieron efecto y al día siguiente se redujeron considerablemente nuestras caminatas.

Visitamos el Vaticano, bueno, realmente no, sólo fuimos a la plaza de San Pedro para escuchar el ángelus, Antonio se empeñó. No llegamos a entrar en la basílica ya que había una cola enorme que iba desde una fila de columnas a la del lado contrario. La plaza entera estaba hasta arriba de gente.

Tras la bendición, nos marchamos por la  _via della Consolazione_  y caminamos junto al río hasta la plaza del  _Popolo_. En uno de los bares cercanos compramos unos bocadillos y nos los comimos sentados a la sombra en el césped del parque que hay por encima de la plaza, uno de mis sitios preferidos de la ciudad. Estábamos tan a gusto allí que después de almorzar nos estiramos sobre la hierba y nos echamos una buena siesta. Al despertarnos, decidimos ir a tomar un helado y regresar a casa.

Sin duda nos tomamos el día con bastante tranquilidad, todo lo contrario de lo que hicimos al día siguiente, que de nuevo fuimos sin parar de un sitio a otro y caminamos hasta la extenuación sin reparar en el sol abrasador y el calor que hacía.

―En serio, bastardo, ¿para qué demonios te crees que sirve la vespa? ―dije enfadado mientras me tiraba sobre el sofá―. Se supone que es para movernos de un sitio a otro, no para dejarla aparcada todo el puto día e ir andando.

―Pero andando es como se ven bien los sitios.

―Y como más cansado acabas, joder.

―Es que hay mucho que ver y visitar.

―Pero tenemos un maldito mes para hacer eso, y tú parece que quieres patearte la ciudad entera en un solo día. No podemos seguir así, maldita sea, ¡hay que bajar el ritmo! Me duelen tanto los pies y las piernas que dudo que pueda levantarme de aquí, joder. ¿Cómo demonios es posible que tú no estés cansado?

―¿Quién dice que no estoy cansado? ―dijo Antonio como si nada levantándome las piernas y sentándose en el sofá con ellas encima―. Aunque quizás no lo esté tanto como tú.

―Ya lo veo ―respondí de mala gana echándole una mirada asesina―. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios tienes que estar tan en forma?

―Pues ―se quedó pensativo, no se dio cuenta de que era una jodida pregunta retórica―… Supongo que es lo que tiene ir al gimnasio con Gil, que nos picamos a ver quién…

―¡Lo que sea! ―lo corté molesto―. Creo que lo mejor será que mañana nos pasemos el día descansando.

―¡¿Eeeeeh?! ―se sobresaltó―. Pero, Lovi, me prometiste que mañana sin falta visitaríamos el Coliseo.

―Ya sé que te lo prometí, joder, ¡pero estoy reventado de tanto andar! ¿De quién demonios crees que es la culpa?

―Pero mañana seguro que cuando te despiertes no te sentirás tan cansado ―dijo Antonio echándose encima de mí. Me miró con cara triste, poniendo ojitos y con un pucherito tembloroso en los labios. Giré la cabeza para no verlo, siempre que ponía esa cara conseguía que cediera a sus malditas peticiones―. Por favor, Lovi, haré lo que haga falta para que mañana estés más descansado: te prepararé un baño de burbujas, haré la cena, te daré un masaje en los pies, y también en la espalda, ¡lo que tú quieras!

―¡Vale! ―gruñí―. Mañana iremos a visitar el maldito Coliseo…

Antonio dio un grito de júbilo y se lanzó a mi boca mientras me atrapaba en un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo. Necesité emplear casi todas las energías que me quedaban para apartarlo y que me dejara respirar.

―¡Eres el mejor, Lovi! ―exclamó Antonio emocionado.

―¡No me has dejado terminar, bastardo! ―me quejé y, por increíble que parezca, Antonio se quedó quieto, callado y mirándome atentamente―. Mañana iremos al Coliseo SÓLO si me prometes que en cuanto acabemos la visita regresaremos a casa para descansar.

―¡Pues claro que te lo prometo, mi amor!

―Genial. Y ahora… ¿qué hay de ese masaje que me ibas a dar?

* * *

El Coliseo se alzaba imponente y majestuoso justo delante de nosotros. Antonio lo contemplaba embelesado, con la boca abierta y sin pestañear, parecía increíble que se mostrara de repente tan tranquilo cuando momentos atrás, mientras nos acercábamos, iba dando saltos de la emoción.

―Es muchísimo más impresionante de lo que parecía.

Me abstuve de comentar nada ante lo evidente de su afirmación, porque sí, el Coliseo es una jodida obra maestra de la antigua Roma y la palabra "impresionante" se queda corta para describirlo apropiadamente.

Lo que también resultaba impresionante (aunque de forma diferente y a un nivel muchísimo menor) era la cantidad de gente que había por los alrededores del anfiteatro, mirándolo embobados como Antonio o sacando las típicas fotos, por no hablar de la infinidad de personas que estaban haciendo cola, ¡y eso que sólo eran las diez y media de la mañana!

―Maldita sea, ¡no vamos a entrar en la vida!

―Te dije que habría mucha gente.

Gruñí y miré mal a Antonio.

―Deberíamos largarnos si no queremos perder todo el puto día aquí…

―¡No vamos a perder el día, Lovi! ―exclamó Antonio―. Seguro que no tardamos en entrar, la cola no parece demasiado larga.

―La maldita fila no empieza ahí ―dije agarrándole la cara y girándosela para que mirara hacia el interior del monumento, donde se podía ver la continuación y el inicio de la cola para entrar―, ¡sino ahí dentro, bastardo!

―¡Hostia! ―exclamó sorprendido y me agarró de la muñeca―. Pues más vale que vayamos a…

―¡Hey, muchachos!

Nos giramos al escuchar que hablaban en español tratando de llamar nuestra atención. Un tipo corpulento, muy moreno, con el pelo negro lleno de rastas recogidas en una cola, y vestido con calzonas y una camisa hawaiana, se acercaba a nosotros sonriendo de forma amigable. Llevaba un distintivo colgado del cuello y en la camisa una placa con banderas de diferentes países, concretamente los de habla hispana. Era de una empresa turística.

―Hablan ustedes español, ¿verdad? ―nos dijo. Asentimos―. ¿Quieren entrar al Coliseo sin necesidad de hacer cola?

―Eh, ¡¿en serio?! ―se emocionó Antonio―. ¡Eso sería fantástico!

―Desde luego, amigo. Les ofrecemos una visita guiada por el anfiteatro y el Palatino, teniendo también acceso a los foros, por supuesto. Irán en grupo acompañados por un arqueólogo y…

El tipo fue bajando la voz hasta callarse y observó detenidamente a Antonio.

―Disculpe, amigo ―dijo de nuevo dirigiéndose al bastardo―, de casualidad no se llamará usted Antonio Fernández, ¿verdad?

No sé quién se quedó más sorprendido de los dos, si Antonio o yo. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ese tipo salido de Dios-sabe-dónde cómo se llamaba mi novio? ¿Acaso era un puto vidente o algo así?

―¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―inquirió Antonio―. ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

―¿No te acuerdas? Fuimos compañeros de clase en la facultad, al menos durante un año.

Mi mandíbula inferior debía estar próxima al suelo. Joder, ¡estaba alucinando! Normalmente en nuestra ciudad no resultaba extraño que Antonio se encontrase con algún conocido, ya que el bastardo es  _míster sociable_  y lo conoce un montón de gente, pero que ocurriera exactamente lo mismo en Roma, donde se supone que prácticamente nadie sabe quién es, resultaba muy chocante.

Por su parte, Antonio permaneció pensativo sin apartar la vista del moreno.

―¡Carlos! ―exclamó de pronto el bastardo―. ¡Carlos Machado!

―Al fin te acordaste, muchacho.

Antonio y su antiguo "amigo" se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron estrechamente.

―Joder, Carlos, me ha costado reconocerte ―dijo Antonio al separarse―. Estás diferente a como te recordaba, mucho más corpulento y además te has dejado el pelo largo.

―Pues tú sigues igualito, chico, no has cambiado nada.

―No te creas…

―Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás en Roma? ¿Has venido a hacer turismo?

―Sí, he venido de vacaciones con Lovi ―me señaló. El tal Carlos vino hacia mí y me estrechó la mano en un gesto amistoso―. Es mi novio.

―Ah, tu nov… ¡¿tu novio?! ―se sorprendió el moreno. Pasó varias veces la mirada alternativamente de Antonio a mí con la boca abierta, luego recuperó la compostura y sonrió―. Wow, chico, menuda sorpresa. Y pensar que la última vez que te vi estabas loquito por tu ex y totalmente decidido a reconquistarla.

Vaya, el fantasma de la relación de Antonio y Emma hizo su aparición después de estar mucho tiempo desaparecido en el olvido.

―Ah, Emma. Sí, pero eso fue hace muchísimo ―dijo Antonio quitándole importancia―. El mundo ha dado muchas vueltas desde entonces, ahora estoy muy feliz con mi Lovi.

Antonio me abrazó, yo le aparté de un empujón (joder, hacía demasiado calor como para que se me echara encima).

―Se os ve ―dijo el amigo de mi novio con cierto toque sarcástico, lo miré mal. A continuación dio una palmada para hacernos pasar a otra cosa―. Bueno, muchachos, os llevaré con el resto del grupo para la visita guiada. Acompañadme.

No recuerdo que hubiéramos aceptado su oferta de la visita guiada, pero aun así seguimos al moreno, que nos llevó junto a un grupo de gente, todos de habla hispana, y nos pegó una pegatina rosa en las camisetas.

Durante ese rato, Antonio y él no dejaron de darle a la lengua y se fueron poniendo al día de la vida del otro, obviamente yo me iba enterando de todo lo que hablaban, me interesara o no. Resultó que el tal Carlos era de origen cubano, pero había pasado la mitad de su vida viviendo en España hasta que poco después de acabar sus estudios se mudó con su novia de entonces a Roma, donde llevaba ya viviendo varios años. Joder, me había empapado de su vida entera sin pretenderlo.

La charla de esos dos se alargó hasta que llegó la arqueóloga que nos haría de guía, ya que el cubano tuvo que ir a por las entradas mientras ella nos explicaba cómo se desarrollaría la visita. A continuación, nos condujo hacia una de las entradas del Coliseo y comenzó a contarnos la historia del monumento.

―Aquí están los tickets ―dijo Carlos, que acababa de salir del interior, dirigiéndose a la guía y entregándole un sobre―. Ya pueden ir pasando.

Mientras el resto del grupo iba entrado al anfiteatro, Antonio y yo nos quedamos rezagados con el cubano, que se despidió de nosotros.

―Bueno, muchachos, me alegro de haberlos visto.

―¿Tú no vienes con nosotros a la visita? ―preguntó Antonio.

―Ya quisiera, pero debo seguir trabajando. De todas formas te doy mi teléfono ―apuntó su número en un papel y se lo dio a Antonio― y quedamos otro día, les enseñaré muchos lugares de la ciudad y no los tomarán por turistas.

―Yo no soy turista, bastardo ―aclaré―, soy de aquí.

―¿Eres romano, chico? ―asentí ligeramente molesto―. Así que  _sei un italiano vero,_ ¡y yo pensando que también eras español! ―se rio escandalosamente y me dio unas fuertes palmaditas en la espalda―. Ay, muchacho, discúlpame si te ofendí. Y ahora deberían entrar, seguro los están esperando. ¡Pásenlo bien!

―¡Muchas gracias, Carlos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Antonio se despidió agitando el brazo mientras el cubano se alejaba y desaparecía entre la gente.

―En serio, bastardo, ¿existe algún lugar en el mundo donde no conozcas a nadie?

―Vete tú a saber ―me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―Anda, vamos dentro de una vez.

Agarré a Antonio del brazo y nos metimos dentro del Coliseo, donde nos reunimos con el resto del grupo, a los que estaban organizando en dos filas para pasar los controles de seguridad y entrar definitivamente en el monumento propiamente dicho.

Era increíble. Puede que sólo quedara una quinta parte de lo que una vez fue, pero si ya de por sí el edificio resultaba impresionante visto desde fuera, desde el interior no había palabras para describir su inmensidad. Al menos a mí no se me ocurrían. No obstante, no se podía decir lo mismo en el caso de Antonio.

―¡Qué pedazo de plaza de toros!

Me giré despacio hacia el idiota de mi novio, mirándolo con incredulidad y vergüenza ajena por lo que le había oído.

―Por favor, dime que la barbaridad que acabo de escuchar no ha salido de tu boca.

Antonio se rio.

―Estoy de coña, Lovi, aunque…

―No me gusta cómo suena ese "aunque", me imagino cualquier cosa.

―Hace años, cuando estuve de viaje con Fran y Gil visitando París, fuimos a ver el anfiteatro y ―se rascó la nuca y sonrió con cierta vergüenza―… se me ocurrió preguntar si allí celebraban muchas corridas de toros. Todavía se ríen cada vez que lo recuerdan.

―No me extraña. Si es que sólo a ti se te ocurre soltar una bestialidad así.

Nuestra visita al Coliseo duró alrededor de dos horas, la última media fuimos por nuestra cuenta. Luego, en el exterior, nos reunimos otra vez con el grupo y, acompañados por un nuevo guía, nos dirigimos al Palatino, colina en la que supuestamente se fundó la ciudad y donde habitaron los reyes y un gran número de emperadores romanos, aunque de sus fabulosos palacios sólo quedaran apenas restos. Eso fue lo que nos explicó el guía, que nos dejó tras llevarnos a la terraza de la Villa Farnese (mucho más moderna, aunque también en el Palatino), a cuyos pies se podía apreciar el Foro Imperial y su inmensidad.

Antonio y yo bajamos al Foro, donde las ruinas y restos de templos, basílicas, columnas y arcos del triunfo se levantaban resistiendo el paso del tiempo. Como era de esperar, al bastardo de mi novio no le bastaba con tener una visión general del lugar, así que lo recorrimos de una maldita punta a la otra bajo el abrasador sol de mediodía.

Eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando finalizamos nuestra visita. El maldito idiota de Antonio iba feliz de la vida silbando una melodía mientras que yo estaba asado de calor además de muy, muy hambriento y, por tanto, cabreado. Quería comer cuanto antes, así que no nos molestamos en buscar un restaurante, sino que compramos unos bocadillos y refrescos en el primer quiosco que encontramos, me dio igual que el cabrón del vendedor nos sangrara con el precio porque pagó el bastardo (me lo debía por hacerme pasar calor y hambre).

No ocurrió lo mismo al día siguiente, ya que no permití que la situación se repitiera, pues eso de esperar para comer hasta estar medio muerto de hambre no me hacía ni puta gracia. En cuanto empecé a notar que me rugían las tripas, le insistí al bastardo para que fuéramos a almorzar.

―Tengo hambre, joder. Busquemos algún maldito sitio donde comer en condiciones, no como ayer.

―Los bocatas de ayer estaban buenos.

―Debe de haber como un millón de sitios mejores que ese para comer en Roma ―repliqué molesto―. Y a mucho mejor precio.

―¿Cómo aquel restaurante de allí? ―Antonio señaló hacia el fondo de la calle. Me quedé estupefacto, el sitio no era precisamente desconocido para mí. Dios, menuda puntería―. Tiene buena pinta. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos…?

―No, ahí no.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó extrañado―. No veo qué tiene de malo.

―Pues yo sí, así que busquemos otro restaurante.

―¿Pero no decías que tenías hambre?

―Sí, pero no quiero comer aquí.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese sitio, Lovi?

―Es… Es uno de los malditos restaurantes en los que trabajé.

―¿Trabajaste ahí? ¿Quieres decir que es uno de los "famosos" restaurantes de los que te despidieron?

―¡Sí, joder!

―Ya veo, con razón no quieres comer ahí.

―Pues si ya lo entiendes, larguémonos y busquemos otro maldito restaurante.

Agarré a Antonio del brazo y tiré de él, pero no se movió.

―¿Y por qué te echaron?

―¿Por qué demonios te interesa saberlo? ―pregunté ofuscado.

―¡No me respondas a la gallega, Lovi! ―replicó el muy bastardo. Gruñí molesto y volví la cara hacia un lado―. Jooo, es que me pica la curiosidad. Te he visto trabajar y sé que lo haces bien, así que entonces ¿qué razones podían tener para echarte?

―Que eran todos unos imbéciles rematados.

―Esa no es una razón. Venga, no te hagas de rogar ―me suplicó haciendo pucheritos―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Cuéntamelo~!

Rodé los ojos con hastío y dejé escapar un bufido de molestia, sabía que el pesado de Antonio no pararía de darme el coñazo.

―¡Vale, joder! Te lo contaré, maldita sea ―accedí. Antonio hizo un gesto de victoria―. Me echaron porque el idiota del dueño, mi jefe, se cabreó conmigo cuando descubrió que estaba liado con su hija. Nos pilló enrollándonos en el almacén.

La expresión de la cara de Antonio cambió de inmediato adoptando un gesto serio nada propio de él.

―Creo que tienes razón, Lovi, busquemos otro sitio donde comer.

Miré incrédulo a Antonio, que se alejó un par de pasos del restaurante. Lo agarré por la parte de atrás de su camiseta, haciendo que se detuviera y se diera la vuelta.

―Espera, espera, ¡no me jodas! ―dije―. Te… ¡Te has puesto celoso!

―¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, Lovi ―dijo fingiendo una sonrisa―. ¿A santo de qué iba a ponerme celoso?

―Venga ya, no intentes negarlo. Si te ha cambiado hasta la cara, joder.

―Estás exagerando.

―¡Exagerando una mierda! ―le espeté―. Ha sido mencionar que me lie con la hija del jefe y se te ha borrado la sonrisa de la cara.

―Bueno, vale, puede que no me haya hecho mucha gracia.

―¡No me digas! ―dije con sarcasmo―. Pues déjame que te recuerde que antes de mudarme a España y conocerte yo tenía una vida, al igual que tú, joder. Es como si yo me pusiera celoso cada vez que te veo cerca de Emma.

―¿Emma? ―preguntó extrañado―. ¿Qué tiene que ver Emma con esto?

―Que fue tu novia, joder ―empezaba a enfadarme―. No te hagas el tonto conmigo, bastardo.

―No me hago el tonto, Lovi ―se defendió―, es que no es lo mismo.

―¡Claro que sí!

―No. A ver, sí, Emma fue mi novia, ¿y? Hace ya muchísimos años de eso. Además tú la conoces, es amiga tuya, y sabes que está feliz con Mathias y que no tiene el mínimo interés en mí.

―Ya. Así que lo que pasa es que temes es un posible reencuentro, ¿no?

―Pfff, no ―dijo medio riéndose. Estaba mintiendo.

―¿Sabes qué? He cambiado de opinión, ahora me apetece muchísimo comer aquí.

―¡¿Qué?! No, Lovi, espera…

Entré en el restaurante ignorando por completo a Antonio, que me siguió al interior de inmediato. Ya que el muy bastardo se había puesto celoso al menos le daría un buen motivo para ello.

Una camarera se acercó para atendernos, precisamente la hija del dueño del local, se lo hice saber a Antonio. La chica me reconoció enseguida y se echó sobre mí para darme un par de besos, el primero de los cuales casi acaba en pico debido a que me había acostumbrado al orden español (primero izquierda, luego derecha) y en Italia se hace al contrario. La cara de Antonio era un poema.

La verdad es que no me esperaba una actitud tan amable por parte de mi antigua compañera, más que nada porque cuando su padre me echó la bronca por liarnos y me despidió le recriminé a voces delante de todo el personal que no hizo nada por defenderme (estaba muy cabreado y mi actitud cortés y galante con las mujeres se fue a la porra).

La chica nos llevó a una mesa y nos atendió durante todo el almuerzo. Cada vez que se acercaba, Antonio le lanzaba puñales con la mirada. Joder, se notaba que estaba molesto y celoso, muy celoso.

―Eh, bastardo ―dije dándole una patadita para que me prestara atención―, deja de comportarte así, maldita sea. Esa chica está más interesada en ti que en mí.

Hablaba en serio. Como Antonio no sabía italiano no se había enterado, pero mi antigua compañera le había echado el ojo (supongo que no se había percatado de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba o no las interpretó bien) y no tuvo reparos en preguntarme acerca de él, aunque no le mencioné el detalle de que éramos pareja.

Mi novio no pareció muy dispuesto a creer lo que le decía y me respondió con un escueto y seco "seguro". De hecho, durante todo el almuerzo se mostró serio y distante, y apenas abrió la boca para decir más de dos palabras seguidas. Ni siquiera cuando por fin nos marchamos del restaurante modificó su actitud, continuó en absoluto silencio. Maldita sea, no esperaba que se comportara así, aunque yo mismo lo hubiera provocado poniéndolo celoso…

¡Vale, joder! Quizás me había pasado con la bromita.

―O-Oye, Antonio…

No me dio tiempo a pronunciar una disculpa, de improviso y sin decir una sola palabra, Antonio se echó encima de mí, me aprisionó contra la pared y capturó mis labios posesivamente en un brusco, fiero y ardiente beso. Como estábamos en plena calle y me daba vergüenza mostrarme así en público, mi primera reacción fue resistirme y tratar de apartarlo, pero no tuve éxito y pronto sucumbí al pasional beso correspondiéndolo con la misma intensidad. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, apegándolo más a mí, mientras él metía una de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y me acariciaba el torso. Aquello iba subiendo de tono por momentos.

Algunos de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí se quejaron en voz alta del espectáculo que estábamos dando y nos gritaron cosas del tipo "¡Id a un hotel!", pero a ambos nos dio igual, nos encontrábamos demasiado enfrascados en devorarnos el uno al otro como para que nos importara nada más.

Nos separamos lentamente, con la respiración agitada y un hilo de saliva conectando nuestras bocas. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en la cara de Antonio, que me dedicó una intensa mirada. Todavía se distinguía un atisbo de celos en sus ojos, pero sobre todo se veían cargados de lujuria y deseo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad ante su mirada, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y tragué saliva con dificultad. Joder, no podía resistirlo, había conseguido encenderme.

―Va-Vámonos a casa ya.

* * *

Nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón el uno junto al otro, respirando de forma entrecortada, extenuados. Habíamos disfrutado de unas cuantas horas de intensa actividad amorosa y sexual, me temblaba el cuerpo entero, ya no daba para más.

―E-Espero que te hayas quedado satisfecho, bastardo.

―Sí, bastante ―dijo sonriendo de lado. Se colocó sobre mí y acercó su boca a la mía para morderme el labio suavemente y luego besarme―. ¿Acaso quieres más?

―Uff… no ―resoplé―. He tenido más que suficiente por hoy. Será una suerte si luego soy capaz de ponerme de pie.

―Qué exagerado eres, Lovi ―se rio el bastardo.

―¡Exagerado una mierda! ―repliqué―. Si hasta he perdido la cuenta de las veces que…

―Mejor ―me interrumpió―, señal de que lo has disfrutado.

Me sonrojé por ese comentario. Antonio se rio y volvió a pegar su boca a la mía para besarme suavemente. A continuación, se echó a mi lado sobre la cama y se quedó mirándome con una boba sonrisa en los labios. Me giré hacia él y sonreí también, había vuelto a comportarse como el bastardo amable, alegre y complaciente de siempre.

―Me alegro de que se te pasara el enfado de antes ―dije algo avergonzado―. Sólo pretendía molestarte un poco, nada más.

―Pues lo conseguiste, sin duda ―dijo poniéndose serio. Mierda, esperaba que no volviera a cabrearse―. Tu "amiguita" venía a nuestra mesa más de lo necesario.

―Ya te dije que le interesabas y quería saber de ti, bastardo ―Antonio me miró no muy convencido de mis palabras―. Por lo visto le parecías muy guapo y atractivo ―rodé los ojos con hastío―, debería ponerse gafas…

―¡Oye! ¿Acaso no te parezco guapo y atractivo?

Ni de coña pensaba responderle a eso. Para mi desgracia un intenso sonrojo adornó mis mejillas, las hinché molesto. Antonio recuperó su carácter alegre, se rio y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

―El caso ―continué―, que debería haber sido yo el que se pusiera celoso, no tú. Además, era imposible que esa chica tuviera el más mínimo interés en mí, joder.

―No veo por qué no.

―Porque la última vez que nos vimos, justo después de que nos pillaran y me despidieran, le grité cosas no muy agradables delante de toda la plantilla del restaurante, su padre prácticamente me sacó de allí a patadas.

―Vaya, ¿en serio? Pues no parecía muy molesta de verte otra vez.

―Ya. La verdad es que me sorprendió que fuera tan amable ―me quedé pensativo―. Espero que no nos hayan escupido en la comida.

Antonio puso cara de asco e inmediatamente después ambos nos echamos a reír.

―Ay, Lovi ―dijo tras recuperar el aliento mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas de la risa―, algún día tienes que contarme por qué te echaron de todos esos restaurantes en los que trabajaste.

―Porque mis jefes eran rematadamente idiotas, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?

―¡Eso no vale! ―protestó hinchando los cachetes―. Quiero los detalles de todos y cada uno de los sitios en los que estuviste.

―De acuerdo, bastardo, algún día te los contaré ―acepté―. Pero hoy no.

Antonio pareció contentarse con eso.

―En fin, creo que voy a darme una ducha ―dije incorporándome sobre el respaldo de la cama―, estoy todo pringoso y sudado.

―¿Quieres que te frote la espalda? ―preguntó con un tono sugerente.

―No, bastardo pervertido. ¿No te parece que ya nos hemos "frotado" suficiente por hoy? Creí que te habías quedado satisfecho.

―Siempre puedo hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.

―Como si te costara mucho trabajo ―comenté irónicamente en voz baja.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Mejor reserva las energías para otra cosa, bastardo, como por ejemplo para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Como activado por un resorte, Antonio se levantó de la cama y en apenas unos segundos lo tenía delante de mí para ayudarme. Claro que él, en lugar de simplemente echarme una mano, optó por cargarme como a una jodida princesita y llevarme en brazos hasta el baño a pesar de mis quejas y protestas en contra, ¡podía andar perfectamente, joder!

―Sólo quería que me ayudaras a levantarme, bastardo ―dije cuando me soltó―, no hacía falta que me trajeras hasta aquí.

―Ibas a venir de todas formas, te he ahorrado el camino ―replicó encogiéndose de hombros, sonriente―. ¿Necesitas algo más?

―Que te vayas para que pueda ducharme tranquilo.

―¿Y qué te parece si mejor llenamos la bañera y nos bañamos juntos?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Antonio ya estaba llenando la bañera. Rodé los ojos, no sé para qué demonios preguntaba nada si al final acabábamos haciendo lo que a él se le antojaba. Aunque su idea no estuvo para nada mal, nos dimos un largo y relajante baño de espuma que me sentó de escándalo.

Tras ponernos algo de ropa cómoda, bajamos a la cocina para merendar. Era media tarde y tanta actividad física nos había abierto el apetito. Preparé café y sacamos de la nevera unos dulces que compramos el día anterior. Estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a un delicioso  _cannolo_  cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar desde el salón, donde lo había dejado cargando. Joder, no se podía ser más inoportuno.

―¿No vas a cogerlo? ―me preguntó Antonio.

―No, para cuando vaya ya se habrá cortado. Si es algo importante seguro que vuelven a llamar.

Y efectivamente, volvieron a llamar. No tardaron ni un minuto en hacerlo después de que se cortara la primera llamada, quizás fuese algo urgente.

Dejé mi dulce a medias y fui lo más rápido posible al salón. Cogí el móvil de encima de la mesa de la tele y le desconecté el cargador. No conocía el número que aparecía en la pantalla, pero aun así contesté.

― _Pronto?_

―¡¿ESTÁS EN ROMA?!

―¡WAAAAAH!

Grité del susto al reconocer la voz de quien me había llamado y, por acto reflejo, tiré mi teléfono al sofá que tenía enfrente. De inmediato, Antonio apareció corriendo en el salón con cara de preocupación.

―¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ―me preguntó alarmado―. Te he escuchado gritar, ¿estás bien?

No le respondí. Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa señalé el sofá sobre el que yacía mi móvil. Antonio miró hacia allí y luego volvió la vista hacia mí, confuso.

―Eeeeh, no lo pillo. ¿Qué pasa?

Miré el móvil. La llamada no se había cortado, podía oír perfectamente la voz que salía por el auricular, una voz femenina muy familiar e inconfundible que me gritaba enfadada.

―E-Es… ¡Es mi madre!


	6. Vacaciones en familia

_Capítulo 6: Vacaciones en familia_

Nuestra primera semana de vacaciones había sido sensacional, aunque algo movidita dado que no paramos de ir de un sitio a otro visitando monumentos y lugares emblemáticos de la ciudad. Resultó terriblemente agotador (al menos para mí), pero mereció la pena. Lo único que enturbió aquella estupenda semana fue la inesperada llamada telefónica de mi madre.

Maldición, lo último que quería era que ella se enterara de mi presencia en Roma. No era para menos ya que nos llevábamos fatal, no nos soportábamos y, por si fuera poco, encima me echó de casa tres años atrás obligándome a marcharme a España con mi hermano para vivir con el abuelo (sé que fue idea del viejo que me mudara allí, pero eso no quita que mi madre me obligara a ir en contra de mi voluntad). Por eso no quería que supiera de mí, pero el estúpido bocazas de mi hermano me delató durante una llamada al preguntarle si ya había ido a visitarla. Después de soportar durante media hora los gritos de mi madre y sus acusaciones sobre lo mal hijo que era, a ese idiota de mi hermano le cayó una buena bronca telefónica de mi parte.

En fin, pretendía hacer como si nada e ignorar todo lo referente a la llamada de mi madre, pero nada más soltar el móvil Antonio sacó el tema, ni tiempo me dio a dejar de pensar en ello.

―¿Tus padres están aquí?

―¿Cómo que si "están aquí"? ¿En Roma te refieres?

Antonio asintió.

―Pues claro, joder, ¿dónde demonios van a estar si no?

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros―. Como no los has mencionado ni tampoco has dicho nada sobre ir a visitarlos pensé que quizás estuvieran de vacaciones por ahí.

―¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que no he dicho nada sobre eso por la simple y llana razón de que no entraba en mis planes? ¡Ni entra, maldita sea!

―Pero, Lovi, habrá que hacerles una visita, ¿no?

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamé atónito―. ¿Y se puede saber a santo de qué tendríamos que hacer ESO?

―Porque son tus padres ―respondió recalcando lo más que pudo tal obviedad.

―¡No me digas! ―espeté con sarcasmo―. ¿Y qué?

―Que seguro que están deseando verte, ya hace mucho desde la última vez que estuvieron de visita en España.

Tomé aire profundamente para mantener la calma, me crucé de brazos y miré a Antonio levantando una ceja.

―Por si acaso lo has olvidado, bastardo, te recuerdo que mi madre y yo no nos llevamos bien. Joder, sabes que me odia. Aunque a ti te odia más todavía, ¡no te puede ni ver!

Antonio refunfuñó por lo bajo con cierta frustración sabiendo que no tenía argumentos para rebatir lo que le había dicho: mi madre le echó la cruz desde el momento en el que lo conoció, cuando se lo presenté como mi novio. Para él mi progenitora tampoco era santo de su devoción, sobre todo porque no le gustaba cómo se comportaba conmigo, pero al menos hacía el esfuerzo de dejar sus diferencias a un lado e intentar mejorar su relación con ella cada vez que se veían. No servía de nada.

―Aun así, Lovi…

―¡Olvídalo! ―lo interrumpí―. No vamos a hacerles ninguna visita a mis padres, así que deja el maldito tema de una puta vez, joder.

Con mi tono amenazador y mi dedo índice en ristre, conseguí que Antonio cerrara la boca y no volviera a mencionar aquel asunto, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Dado que hablar de una posible visita a mis padres era lo último que me apetecía, opté por ignorar al bastardo de mi novio cada vez insinuaba algo al respecto y largarme a otra habitación, o bien cambiaba de tema de inmediato.

No obstante, por mucho que yo tratara de evitar el tema sabía que el maldito bastardo de Antonio no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, así que después de dos días me harté; su insistencia me tocó demasiado los cojones.

―En serio, bastardo, ¿qué maldito interés tienes en que vayamos a visitar a mis padres?

―Ninguno ―respondió Antonio encogiéndose de hombros.

―¡Venga ya! No me jodas. ¿Entonces por qué demonios no dejas de insistir con lo de ir a visitarlos?

―¡Porque no está bien! ―exclamó―. Me parece muy feo que llevemos una semana aquí y no te hayas ni dignado a avisarlos, son tus padres a pesar de todo.

Hinché molesto las mejillas y agaché la cabeza, en el fondo me sentía también un poco avergonzado por las palabras de Antonio. Maldita sea, es que no podía quitarle razón, ¡ni siquiera me vi capaz de replicarle!

―Además ―continuó Antonio―, no quiero que piensen que soy yo el que no quiere que vayamos a visitarlos.

―No seas idiota, no van a pensar eso.

―No veo por qué no.

―Porque me conocen lo bastante bien como para que den por hecho fácilmente que es cosa mía que no nos pasemos por casa a hacerles una visita.

―Pero a mí me conocen lo justo, y encima le caigo fatal a tu madre, así que podrían pensar que te he convencido para que no vayamos.

―¡Está bien, maldita sea! ―exclamé exasperado alzando los brazos―. No sé de dónde demonios has sacado esa idea, pero vale, de acuerdo, tú ganas: iremos a ver a mis padres. ¿Contento?

―Mucho ―sonrió ampliamente―. Ahora deberías llamarlos para avisarles de que mañana pasaremos a hacerles una visita.

―¡¿Mañana?! ¿Cómo que mañana?

―Cuanto antes mejor, ¿no te parece?

Gruñí y maldije entre dientes al bastardo manipulador de mi novio, una vez más había conseguido convencerme para que hiciera lo que se le había antojado. ¡Agh, me sacaba de quicio!

Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de casa. La llamada no duró mucho, lo justo para decirle a mi padre, que fue quien respondió al teléfono, que nos pasaríamos por allí al día siguiente por la tarde. Sí, por la tarde, así lo decidí yo. No tenía intención ninguna de alargar nuestra visita más de lo necesario.

―Pero ¿nos quedaremos a cenar o no?

Rodé los ojos con hastío hasta dejarlos en blanco, era la quinta vez desde que telefoneé a mis padres el día anterior que Antonio me hacía la misma pregunta.

―Te lo repito otra vez, idiota, ¡no lo sé! Supongo.

―Esa respuesta no me aclara nada, ¿es un "sí" o un "no"?

―Es un "depende de lo mucho que me toquen los cojones hasta la hora de la cena". ¿Te parece más aclaratoria esta respuesta?

―Sigue siendo algo ambigua…

―¡No me toques los cojones, bastardo!

―De todas formas, creo que deberíamos comprar una botella de vino ―cambió de tema―. ¿Qué vino les gusta a tus padres?

―¡No lo sé! Tampoco hace falta que les llevemos nada.

―Pero sería un buen detalle.

Pasamos por un supermercado de camino a casa de mis padres para comprar el dichoso vino. Antonio observó con detenimiento las diferentes botellas colocadas en los estantes, pero no se decidía por ninguno concreto.

Yo no presté atención, estaba demasiado nervioso por nuestra visita, ya que me preocupaba el comportamiento que mostrarían mis padres. ¿A quién demonios pretendía engañar? Era mi madre la que me preocupaba. Con mi padre no había problema, de hecho incluso se llevaba bastante bien con Antonio, pero ella… ella era harina de otro costal, podía esperar cualquier cosa de su parte, entre otras una interminable lista de reproches hacia mi persona, como siempre.

Maldita sea, sentía que iba a necesitar una pequeña ayuda para soportar aquella jodida tarde, así que sin pensarlo mucho agarré un par de botellas de un vino tinto que me encantaba, aunque no tenía la menor idea de si a mis padres les gustaría. Tampoco me importaba.

Tras pagar el vino y una caja de bombones que a Antonio se le ocurrió coger en el último momento, nos pusimos en marcha con la vespa hacia mi antiguo hogar. Varias veces durante el trayecto estuve tentado de dar la vuelta, ganas no me faltaban, pero no me eché atrás y finalmente me planté delante de la puerta principal con Antonio.

Llevé el dedo hacia el timbre y lo dejé estático frente al botón sin llegar a tocarlo, no me decidía a hacerlo. Antonio me ahorró el trabajo pulsándolo él.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció mi padre, que nos saludó a voz en grito alzando los brazos para, a continuación, estrecharme entre ellos al más puro estilo de mi abuelo. Joder, no me esperaba un recibimiento tan afectivo por su parte. Al soltarme, se fue para Antonio y le dio una bienvenida similar, yo entré en la casa.

―¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer por aquí!

Menuda manera de recibirme tan cariñosa tenía mi madre, que se hallaba frente a mí de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con desaprobación, nada fuera de lo común, vamos.

―Yo también me alegro de verte, mamá.

―Déjate de réplicas y ven aquí a darle un beso a tu madre, descastado.

Rodé los ojos con hastío y resoplé sonoramente para mostrar mi fastidio, mi madre acentuó el gesto de desaprobación. Joder, no sé por qué demonios se empeñaba en hacer ese paripé si no me soportaba. De todas formas, preferí ceder a su exigencia antes que escuchar sus protestas y reproches, así que me acerqué a ella y nos dimos un par de besos en las mejillas. Sonrió con satisfacción.

En ese momento, entraron mi padre y Antonio. Al ver a mi novio, el gesto de mi madre cambió de inmediato a uno de desagrado. Él no pareció darse cuenta, la saludó alegremente y le entregó la caja de bombones que había comprado.

―¿Cómo está, señora? ―preguntó Antonio casi a gritos y hablando muy despacio. Me llevé una mano a la frente y negué con la cabeza, en cambio mi padre se echó a reír mientras que mi madre acentuó más todavía la expresión de disgusto de su cara.

― _Benissimo!_  ―respondió mi madre de mala gana y se metió en la cocina.

―Eso significa que está bien, ¿verdad?

―Sí, estupendamente ―dijo mi padre todavía desternillándose―. No te preocupes.

―Lo que no está es sorda para que le hables de esa forma, bastardo.

―Sólo quería que me entendiera, ¡y me ha entendido!

―Por la similitud de los idiomas, idiota.

―Lo importante es que se ha hecho entender ―intervino mi padre limpiándose las lagrimillas de la risa. Antonio sonrió orgulloso―. No le quites mérito, Lovino.

―¡Y tú no le sigas el rollo!

―Hay que ver lo que le gusta discutir a este chico ―comentó mi padre para Antonio―. Aunque tú lo sabrás bien.

El bastardo asintió ante aquella afirmación, se ganó un buen golpe en el brazo por ello. Mi padre y él intercambiaron una mirada significativa y ambos se echaron a reír, ¡qué molesto! Gruñí y los fulminé con la mirada, pero les dio completamente igual.

Ignorando a ese par de idiotas con los que estaba compartiendo espacio, me senté en mi rinconcito preferido del sofá del salón. Antonio se acomodó junto a mí, y mi padre en el sillón de al lado; todavía soltaban alguna que otra carcajada mal disimulada.

Mi madre apareció entonces haciendo gala de lo buena anfitriona que era, aunque la expresión de disgusto no se borraba de su cara. Traía algo de comida para picar y cuatro copas que mi padre se ocupó de llenar con el vino que habíamos llevado. Me bebí la mía casi entera de un solo trago.

―¿Tenías sed, hijo?

―Estaba seco, joder.

―En la cocina sigue habiendo un grifo del que sale agua potable, por si tienes más sed ―intervino mi madre con una nota de falsa amabilidad en la voz.

―No necesitaba que me lo recordaras ―respondí mientras rellenaba mi copa―. Por el momento me apaño con esto.

Alcé mi copa hacia ella y bebí un sorbo de vino. Me miró enfadada, frunciendo el ceño profundamente, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Quien sí que habló fue Antonio. Mi padre se interesó por cómo estaba yendo nuestra estancia en Roma, lo que dio pie a que mi novio le respondiera no sólo a eso, sino que le contara qué lugares habíamos visitado y las impresiones que se había llevado de la ciudad. Mi madre no aguantó mucho escuchando la conversación y se fue a la cocina dejándonos solos.

―¡Lovino!

Joder, no habían pasado ni diez minutos y mi madre ya me estaba llamando a gritos. Hice como si no la hubiera oído (cosa difícil con las voces que estaba pegando) y me acomodé más todavía en el sofá. Ella insistió.

―Lovi, tu madre te está llamando.

―No me digas ―dije irónicamente―. ¿En serio?

―Más vale que vayas a ver qué quiere ―me advirtió mi padre―. Ya sabes cómo se pone.

Refunfuñando, solté mi vino sobre la mesa y me levanté del sofá con desgana.

―¡LOVINO!

―¿Qué? ―dije al entrar en la cocina. Mi madre, que estaba de espaldas a mí, pegó un respingo y se dio la vuelta para encararme.

―¡Te estaba llamando!

―Te he oído perfectamente todas las veces.

―¿Y entonces por qué demonios has tardado tanto en venir?

―¿Qué más da? ―decirle que estaba pasando de ella no era una buena opción―. Ya me tienes aquí, ¿no? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

―Que dejes de hacer el vago y me ayudes con la cena, maldita sea. Corta esos tomates y la mozzarella para la ensalada caprese.

―Pero…

―¿Pero qué?

Iba a responderle que aún no había decidido si nos quedaríamos a cenar, pero viendo que tenía bastante comida medio preparada, decirle que no contara con nosotros podría desatar su furia de manera desorbitada. Así que no había otro remedio, nos quedaríamos a cenar. Iba a necesitar algo más de vino para soportar la velada.

―Nada ―suspiré.

―¡Pues entonces déjate de réplicas y tonterías y ponte a hacer lo que te he dicho!

La obedecí a regañadientes sólo con tal de evitar los gritos y reproches que vendrían de no hacerlo.

El silencio se impuso en la cocina mientras preparábamos la comida. Me percaté entonces de que mi madre respiraba cada vez más fuerte, mala señal, implicaba que estaba dándole vueltas a algo que la molestaba, ¡y mucho!

―¿Por qué has tenido que traer a ese… ese… "amigo tuyo"? ―soltó de buenas a primeras. Eso era lo que la estaba molestando―. ¿No podrías haber venido con Feliciano?

Detuve mi labor con el cuchillo y me giré hacia ella despacio, pensando detenidamente en lo que le iba a responder.

―Mira, mamá, para empezar y por mucho que te moleste, Antonio ES mi NOVIO ―gruñó cuando pronuncié la palabra "novio"―. Y si no he traído Feliciano conmigo es porque no pintaba nada aquí, estoy de vacaciones con Antonio celebrando nuestro tercer aniversario.

―Oh, qué importante ―espetó sarcásticamente.

―Lo es.

―¡Hay cosas mucho más importantes! ―replicó enfadada―. Como visitar a tu familia, por ejemplo. Debería darte vergüenza llevar una semana en la ciudad y no haberte pasado a vernos hasta ahora, ¿por qué demonios has tardado tanto en venir? Seguro que ha sido cosa de… de ese… de ese maldito  _novio_  tuyo ―dijo con desprecio― que no querría que vinieras a visitarnos.

Me quedé totalmente descolocado. Joder, si al final resultaba que iba a tener razón Antonio cuando dijo que lo culparían de que no hubiéramos pasado antes a hacerles una visita a mis padres.

―Mira, mamá, que sepas que si no he venido hasta hoy ha sido porque YO no he querido, Antonio no ha tenido nada que ver. De hecho, de no ser porque él insistió y me convenció ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora mismo.

―¡Pues debería darte vergüenza ser tan mal hijo!

―Soy el peor, ¿no lo sabes ya de sobra? Fíjate que ni siquiera tenía registrado tu número de teléfono en mi móvil, quizás sea por lo mucho que me llamas ―espeté con sarcasmo―. Pero bueno, tienes a tu queridísimo, perfecto y adorado Feliciano, al que sí llamas, para que te dé los caprichos que quieras.

Le di la espalda y retomé mi tarea de cortar los tomates y la mozzarella para la ensalada. Mi madre gruñó y protestó por lo bajo. Sonreí con satisfacción por haberla hecho enfadar, no me importaba lo más mínimo que se cabreara, de hecho incluso me resultaba gracioso. Genial, el vino estaba empezando a hacer efecto en mí.

Terminé de preparar la ensalada y, como no, mi madre me encomendó una nueva tarea: poner la mesa. Llevé el mantel y los platos a la mesa de comedor del salón y, mientras los colocaba, me percaté de que mi padre y Antonio estaban en silencio (cosa rara); los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban provenían de la televisión, ambos estaban absortos mirando la pantalla.

―Hey _, bastardi_ , ¿se puede saber por qué estáis tan callados?

―¡Shhhh! ―me chistó mi padre llevándose un dedo delante de los labios, pero sin apartar los ojos de la televisión―. ¡Calla!

―¿Qué demonios…?

―Es la serie que vimos en casa ―me informó Antonio en voz baja. Miré la tele y reconocí de qué serie se trataba en cuanto vi a la protagonista, la señorita Leone―. Por lo visto aquí también la ponen, pero en italiano.

―Normal, idiota, es una serie italiana. ¿Pero qué hacéis viéndola?

―¡Shhhh!

―Íbamos a ver un partido de fútbol que supuestamente era en esta cadena, pero estaba la serie, y nos hemos quedado viéndola.

―¿Y entiendes lo que dicen?

―Más o menos. Tu padre me traduce cuando no.

―¡Sssshhhhhhh!

Negando con la cabeza, cogí mi abandonada copa de vino de la mesa y me senté a ver la serie también. Me enganché tanto a la trama como mi padre y Antonio.

―¿Se puede saber qué hace la mesa todavía a medio poner? ―gritó mi madre provocando que los tres diéramos un bote del susto. Joder, me había olvidado completamente de la mesa―. ¡Lovino! ¡Te dije que…!

―¡Ssssssssshhhhh!

La cara de mi madre se contorsionó en una horrible mueca de enfado, las aletas de su nariz se abrían y cerraban como las de un toro enfurecido, daba miedo. Se notaba que no le había hecho mucha gracia que mi padre le chistara. Vino hacia nosotros con los puños cerrados y apretados con fuerza contra las caderas. Agarré el brazo de Antonio de manera instintiva y me hundí a su lado tratando de ocultarme cuanto pude.

―¡¿Qué demonios hay tan interesante en esa maldita televisión para que me mandes callar?!

Mi padre pareció percatarse del inminente peligro y apagó la tele de inmediato.

―Nada, cariño ―le respondió mi padre con una temerosa sonrisa―. ¿Qué decías?

―¡LOVINO! ―gritó mi madre sin apartar los ojos de su marido―. ¡La mesa!

Corrí a terminar de colocar los platos y cubiertos, arrastrando a Antonio conmigo.

Mi madre le cantó las cuarenta a mi padre por su desfachatez al chistarle, y más delante de un "extraño" como Antonio. Él se limitó a agachar la cabeza, asentir ante todo lo que ella decía y pedirle perdón. Resultaba un tanto bochornoso.

―¿Qué es lo que están discutiendo tus padres, Lovi? ―me preguntó Antonio en voz baja.

―No discuten. Mi madre le está recordando quién manda aquí.

―Oh, vaya.

―Obviamente es ella la que manda, por si no te quedaba claro.

―Eso me parecía.

Terminada la casi infinita ronda de reproches, mi padre vino hacia la mesa con la cabeza gacha, nos dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada y se sentó, mientras que mi madre fue a la cocina y regresó con los entremeses.

Antonio alabó el buen aspecto de la comida acompañando sus palabras con una enorme sonrisa hacia mi madre y un gesto con el pulgar levantado, para hacerse entender mejor. Ella ni siquiera le dio las gracias, simplemente rodó los ojos. Estuve a punto de reprocharle su comportamiento, pero mi padre distrajo mi atención antes de hacerlo.

―¿Y qué tal todo por España? ¿Terminaste bien el curso, Lovino?

―Sí, las aprobé todas, aunque me agobié un montón entre los exámenes y los ensayos para un concierto que dimos a final de junio. Sólo al idiota estirado de Roderich se le ocurre poner un jodido concierto en una fecha tan mala.

―¿Aún sigues tocando el violín? ―preguntó mi madre con cierta incredulidad.

―¿Acaso lo dudabas?

―Pues sí. Sabiendo cómo eres me extraña que no lo hayas dejado.

―Cómo se nota lo  _mucho_  que me conoces ―ironicé.

―Tampoco sería la primera vez que lo hicieras.

―Ya, pero no ha sido el caso. Te has equivocado. Sigo con el violín, y también sigo trabajando en el restaurante a pesar de que mi jefe es un auténtico gilipollas que me saca de mis casillas.

―¡Lovino! ―me llamó la atención mi padre, que golpeó la mesa con el puño―. ¡No te consiento que hables así de tu abuelo!

―¡No me refería al viejo, joder! ―repliqué molesto hinchando las mejillas―. Tengo otro jefe aparte de él: el maldito encargado del restaurante, que es un idiota insoportable. Por mucho que el abuelo me fastidie a veces, jamás en la vida se me ocurriría hablar de él así, maldita sea.

―Más vale que así sea. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va con tu guardería, Antonio?

―¡Muy bien! ―respondió sonriente mi novio―. Este año se matricularon muchos más niños que el año pasado, casi no dábamos abasto.

― _E le mamme si fidano di lui?_  ―dijo mi madre en tono despectivo―.  _Pazze!_

―¿Qué? ―quiso saber Antonio―.  _Non capisco_.

―L-Las madres ―intervino rápidamente mi padre―, que si están contentas.

―Oh sí, están encantadísimas ―respondí yo recordando a las dichosas mujeres que babeaban por Antonio cada vez que iban a recoger a sus retoños. Le di un buen trago a mi vino―, mucho más que los propios críos. Sobre todo con el profe, a veces les falta ponerse un maldito babero cuando lo tienen delante.

―Lovi… ¿otra vez con eso?

―Así que las traes locas, ¿eh? ―se rio mi padre dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda al bastardo, los fulminé a ambos con la mirada―. Esto… ¿y qué tenéis pensado hacer en los próximos días?

Con lo sencilla que era la pregunta Antonio no se pudo limitar a responder diciendo simplemente que haríamos turismo, sino que habló ilusionado de todos y cada uno de los lugares que teníamos previsto visitar. Mi padre, que lo escuchó con atención, señaló que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por algunos de esos sitios y entonces se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de proponer que al día siguiente fuéramos los cuatro juntos de turismo. Quise negarme, pero antes de abrir siquiera la boca el idiota de Antonio se me adelantó:

―¡Me parece estupendo!

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―¡Decidido entonces! ―exclamó mi padre―. Mañana haremos turismo.

Maldita sea, íbamos a pasar otro día en compañía de mis padres, ¡menuda pesadilla! Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa, frustrado, aguantándome las ganas de gritarles una sarta de insultos a ese par de idiotas de mi novio y mi padre, que lo habían decidido todo por su cuenta sin ni siquiera darme un asqueroso segundo para opinar, ¡qué molesto!

―Deberíamos acordar un lugar y una hora para encontrarnos.

―O podrían quedarse aquí a pasar la noche y así salimos todos juntos por la mañana ―propuso mi madre.

―Qué buena idea, querida.

―¡Y una mierda!

―¡Esa lengua, Lovino!

―No nos vamos a quedar ni de coña, joder. Hemos venido a haceros una visita e irnos, maldita sea. Mañana ya nos veremos otra vez como habéis decidido ―hice énfasis en lo último―. Pero esta noche volveremos a casa del abuelo.

―¿Y cómo pensáis regresar? ―inquirió mi madre―. ¿En taxi? ¿Autobús?

―Igual que hemos venido, en mi vespa.

―¿En tu vespa? ―se sorprendió y volvió la vista hacia mi padre, al que miró enfadada―. Creí que te habías deshecho de ese cacharro infernal hacía tiempo.

―Y… Y lo hice, c-cariño ―respondió nervioso mi padre, que tragó saliva. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien mientras mi madre lo perforaba con los ojos―. L-La quité de en medio como querías, simplemente no… no la llevé a ningún desguace sino que se… se la di a mi padre para que se ocupara él de guardarla. Al fin y al cabo es lo mismo… ¿no?

Mi madre no respondió, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos intensificando la mirada de enfado que le estaba dedicando a mi padre. Joder, la tensión era palpable.

―V-Voy… Voy a traer el plato principal.

Mi padre aprovechó esa excusa para huir.

Cuando regresó de la cocina, mi madre prácticamente le arrancó de las manos la fuente que traía y nos sirvió la comida, excepto a él, que llenó su propio plato sin rechistar, bastante la había cabreado ya con lo de la vespa.

―Bien, ¿entonces qué? ―inquirió mi madre rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en el comedor―. Pasaréis aquí la noche, ¿verdad?

―Ya te he dicho que no, maldita sea.

Ya era bastante jodido que me hubieran impuesto pasar otro día en compañía de mis padres sin venir a cuento como para encima quedarnos a pasar la noche allí con lo que ello implicaba. Sabía que mi madre lo había propuesto únicamente para fastidiarme.

―No veo por qué no. Es lo mejor para que salgamos todos juntos mañana ―se metió mi padre poniéndose de parte de su querida esposa. Normal, ahora debía hacer todo lo posible por contentarla para que se le pasara el cabreo con él―, la idea es buenísima.

―No, porque… porque ―tenía que inventarme una buena excusa―… porque todas nuestras cosas están en casa del abuelo, ni siquiera tenemos pijamas…

―¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema para ti? ―preguntó mi madre alzando una ceja―. Pocas veces en tu vida habrás usado pijama, y en verano menos.

―Una noche se pasa de cualquier forma, Lovino.

―Además, ¿cómo diablos vas a conducir con la cantidad de vino que has bebido?

―¡No he bebido tanto, joder!

―¿Ah, no? Si os habéis tomado las dos botellas de vino que habéis traído y otra que va por la mitad prácticamente entre los tres, y he visto que no has parado de rellenarte la copa. ¿Cuántas llevas?

Realmente no podía responder a esa pregunta, pues perdí la cuenta de las copas que bebí después de la segunda.

―¿Y eso qué más da? Estaré bien para cuando nos vayamos.

―¡Lo dudo mucho! Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo el vino que has bebido, ¡sería una irresponsabilidad!

―Creo que tu madre tiene razón, Lovi ―dijo Antonio después de que mi padre le contara de qué estábamos hablando. Me volví hacia él totalmente atónito―. Has bebido mucho para conducir, lo mejor es que pasemos la noche aquí.

Maldita sea, lo último que necesitaba era que el bastardo de Antonio se pusiera de parte de mi madre. Mi asombro cambió rápidamente a enfado, pero él no se amilanó por eso y me sostuvo la mirada hasta que aparté la mía con un gruñido de frustración.

―¡Está bien, maldita sea! ―acepté―. ¡Nos quedamos!

El bastardo sonrió complacido, al igual que mis padres.

―¿Y dónde se supone que dormiremos?

―Pues  _tu amig-_ … Antonio ―se corrigió mi madre― en tu habitación y tú en la de Feliciano.

―¡¿Vamos a dormir cada uno en un cuarto?!

―¡Por supuesto! ―replicó muy seria frunciendo el ceño―. No sé lo que te deja hacer tu abuelo en su casa, ni me interesa saberlo, pero aquí no pienso permitir ningún tipo de indecencia.

―¿Qué indecencia ni qué…? ¡Vamos a dormir simplemente!

Discutí con mi madre hasta que acabamos de cenar, pero no sirvió para nada. Su voluntad era la única válida en la casa.

Resignado y cabreado, acompañé al bastardo a mi antigua habitación. Cerré la puerta con un fuerte portazo y me dejé caer en la que una vez fue mi cama. Nadie podía impedirme estar allí, ya me largaría a la habitación de Feliciano más tarde.

―Así que éste es tu cuarto ―comentó Antonio mirando alrededor.

―Era ―puntualicé de mala gana―. Te recuerdo que no vivo aquí desde hace tres años, mi madre me echó.

―No exageres, Lovi ―dijo riendo.

―¡Vete a la mierda, bastardo!

―¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ―inquirió enarcando una ceja, confuso.

―¿A ti qué te parece?

―¿Y puedo saber por qué?

―¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga? ¿No eres capaz de deducirlo por ti mismo, bastardo? ―grité enfurecido―. ¡Te has puesto de parte de mi madre, joder!

Le di la espalda al bastardo girándome hacia la pared. Él se sentó en la cama, noté que el colchón se hundía. Me rodeó por la cintura y echó su torso sobre mí, le di un codazo para apartarlo, pero no se despegó.

―Lovi, lo siento, no quería que te enfadaras ―me dijo cerca de la oreja con voz suplicante―. Te juro que no pretendía ponerme de parte de tu madre. Lo que pasa es que no hemos parado de beber desde que llegamos, lo que no es precisamente lo más indicado para conducir, y menos en esta ciudad que van como locos; así que lo de quedarnos aquí me pareció una buena idea. Además, es lo más cómodo para ir mañana con tus padres.

―¡Esa es otra! ―dije resentido girándome un poco para encararle―. Lo de mañana lo habéis decidido mi padre y tú por vuestra maldita cuenta, ni siquiera me dejasteis que abriera la puta boca para opinar, bastardo.

―Ay, lo siento~ ―hundió la nariz en mi cuello―. Respondí sin pensar cuando tu padre lo sugirió. Culpa del vino.

―Del vino y de tu bocaza ―le espeté incorporándome contra la pared―, que no sabes mantenerla cerrada.

El bastardo se quedó donde estaba mirándome con cara de pena… ¡Agh! Sus malditos ojos implorantes siempre conseguían que me ablandara, y esta vez no fue diferente. Se sentó a mi lado de inmediato sonriendo felizmente en cuanto relajé el gesto, aunque aún seguía molesto por la situación.

―Joder, ¿no bastaba con venir a visitarlos?

―Supongo que deben querer pasar más tiempo contigo.

―O fastidiarme. Por eso esta noche tú duermes aquí y yo en la habitación de al lado.

―Habrá que aguant…

―¡Esta puerta la quiero abierta! ―gritó mi madre irrumpiendo de repente en la habitación. Nos echó un vistazo rápido y se largó.

―¡No estamos haciendo nada, maldita sea! ―grité enfadado―. ¿Ves como sí era para fastidiar?

Antonio se estaba riendo. Me dejó totalmente descolocado.

―¿De qué demonios te ríes, bastardo?

―Es que es como si hubiera vuelto hacia atrás en el tiempo hasta mi adolescencia, o casi ―explicó entre risas―. No me ocurría una cosa así desde que iba al instituto, cuando empecé a salir con Emma.

―¿Su madre también entraba de pronto y sin avisar en la habitación en la que estabais?

―No, era más sutil.

―¿Sutil en qué sentido?

―Solía llamar antes de entrar, aunque la puerta como mucho estaba entornada. No nos dejaba tenerla cerrada. Reglas de la casa.

―Querría evitar cualquier tipo de "indecencia", igual que mi madre. Aunque realmente el principal motivo de lo que ella haga es fastidiar.

―No nos queda de otra que aguantarnos ―se encogió de hombros―, al menos por esta noche. Se me va a hacer muy raro no tenerte a mi lado en la cama.

―Te jodes ―repliqué poniéndome de pie―. No haber aceptado quedarnos.

―Me arrepentiré toda la noche.

―Mejor, así aprenderás ―dije resentido―. En fin, me largo a mi habitación… bueno, a la de Feliciano.

Antonio me sujetó la mano antes de que me moviera.

―¿No me das un besito de buenas noches?

―No has hecho nada para ganártelo, bastardo.

Agité el brazo consiguiendo que me soltara, pero de inmediato volvió a agarrarme y tiró de mí haciéndome caer sobre la cama. Se me echó encima y clavó su penetrante mirada verde en la mía mientras sonreía de forma traviesa. Consiguió ponerme nervioso.

―Ya que no me das un beso, tendré que robártelo.

Juntó su boca con la mía de manera algo brusca. Traté de apartarlo al principio, pero finalmente cedí, me abracé a su cuello y correspondí al pasional beso intensificándolo, acompañando los movimientos de su lengua con los de la mía. Joder, qué manera de dejarme llevar. Le mordí el labio conforme nos separábamos y sonreí de lado.

―Ya conseguiste lo que querías, bastardo, ¿estás contento?

―Mucho ―sonrió y me dio un beso rápido en los labios―. Ahora podré dormir tranquilo.

Antonio bajó la cabeza para volver a besarme, pero se lo impedí poniéndole la mano en la cara, si le permitía seguir no me dejaría marchar (o lo haría cuando apareciera mi madre con sus gritos). Tras apartarlo un poco con un ligero empujoncito, me escabullí rápidamente de debajo de su cuerpo y, despidiéndome con un simple "hasta mañana", salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, me tiré sobre la cama de Feliciano, cansado. Aquel maldito día había sido largo y agotador, al menos para mí, y para colmo la siguiente jornada se presentaba similar… casi prefería no pensarlo. No veía la hora de regresar a casa del abuelo para estar tranquilo y a solas con Antonio.

En fin, ya quedaba menos. Por el momento, lo mejor era dormir.

* * *

A primerísima hora de la mañana, mi madre se coló en mi habitación (la de Feliciano) llamándome a voz en grito y dando fuertes palmadas para que me levantara. Por si eso no fuera lo suficiente fastidioso, también abrió hasta arriba la persiana, permitiendo que entrara la intensa luz de la mañana.

Refunfuñando molesto, me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada para protegerme de la luz y de sus gritos y seguir durmiendo.

―¡Deja de remolonear! ―gritó quitándome la almohada de un tirón―. ¡Ya es hora de levantarse!

―¡Déjame dormir en paz, joder! ―me encogí sobre mí mismo―. Todavía es muy temprano.

―De temprano nada, ¡ARRIBA!

No me quedó más remedio que obedecer y levantarme, sabía que no me dejaría tranquilo hasta hacerle caso. De hecho, en cuanto me incorporé se largó.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, me vestí y fui cabreado a la cocina. Mi madre ya se encontraba allí, al igual que mi padre, que preparaba tostadas, y Antonio, sentado a la mesa.

―¡Buenos días, Lovi! ―me saludó alegremente Antonio, que se levantó para darme un rápido beso en los labios. Mi madre nos echó una mirada de desaprobación―. ¡Qué madrugador has sido hoy! ¿Has dormido bien?

―Perfectamente hasta que  _cierta persona_  ha venido a despertarme.

―Es mejor salir temprano ―intervino mi padre―, luego hace mucho calor.

―Ya, pero…

― _Quanto dello zucchero vuoi?_  ―interrumpió mi madre dirigiéndose a Antonio, que la miró sin comprender. Ella levantó la taza de café que tenía en la mano―.  _Zucchero! Per il caffè!_

―Azúcar, Antonio, que cuánta quieres.

―Ah, vale ―se rio y enseñó la mano levantando los dedos índice y corazón formando una uve―.  _Due!_

Mi madre nos dio la espalda y se volvió unos segundos después con una taza de café en la mano. La colocó sobre la mesa delante de Antonio sin mirarlo y, por un momento, pensé que la derramaría sobre mi novio con tal de putear, pero no, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la encimera para echar el resto de los cafés. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado malpensado.

―E-El café tiene un sabor raro, ¿no? ―dijo Antonio haciendo muecas después de beber un sorbo―. ¿O es cosa mía?

Levanté una ceja, extrañado, mi café sabía normal. Mi padre se encogió de hombros, y mi madre… mi madre puso cara de póker. Quizás no iba desencaminado pensando mal de ella.

Intrigado, probé un trago de la bebida de mi novio. No es que supiera raro, es que estaba asqueroso. Lo escupí inmediatamente.

―¡MAMÁ! ―grité enfadado―. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

―¿A propósito? ¿El qué? ―se hizo la inocente―. ¿De qué hablas?

―Lo sabes bien, ¡le has puesto sal al café de Antonio!

―¿Sal? ―se tapó la boca fingiendo sorpresa―. ¡No me digas que me he confundido de tarro! Estaban los dos juntos y…

―No te has confundido, maldita sea ―dije mientras llevaba la taza de Antonio al fregadero y vertía su contenido en él. Le serví otro café―. Ha sido a propósito.

―¡No lo ha sido!

―Lovino, cualquiera se puede equivocar…

―Pero ella no…

―¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ―preguntó Antonio, que no se enteraba de nada porque hablábamos en italiano.

―Que mi madre te quiso putear poniéndote sal en el café.

―¡Lovino! ―me regañó mi padre―. Ha dicho que se ha equivocado.

―Claro, y yo me lo creo ―dije irónicamente.

―Seguro que tu madre simplemente se ha confundido de bote, Lovi ―le restó importancia Antonio―. No le des más vueltas.

Decidí dejar el tema sólo porque no quería dar comienzo a una discusión interminable, no porque creyera que mi madre se había confundido. Nadie me convencería de que no lo había hecho a propósito únicamente para fastidiar, yo no era tan inocente como el idiota de Antonio.

―Sabes que lo de la sal en el café no ha sido una confusión, ¿verdad, bastardo? ―le dije después de desayunar mientras esperábamos en la puerta de casa a que mis padres se prepararan para salir―. Ha sido a posta.

―Por supuesto que lo sé, Lovi, no soy tonto. Que me lo haga es distinto ―rio. Vale, quizás había subestimado a Antonio, no siempre era tan crédulo y despistado como parecía―. Además, ponerme de malas con tu madre por esa jugarreta no me iba a servir de nada, ya me detesta suficiente como para encima empeorarlo, ¿no te parece?

En eso tenía que darle la razón.

―¡Ya estamos listos! ―anunció mi padre―. ¡Vamos al coche!

Desplazarnos en coche de un sitio a otro, por mucho que Antonio prefiriera ir andando, fue lo único bueno de aquel interminable día de turismo con mis padres.

Mi madre no dejó de interponerse entre Antonio y yo cada vez que tenía oportunidad, ni caminar cogidos de la mano podíamos. Lejos de molestarse como yo, mi novio aprovechó dichas ocasiones para tratar de entablar conversación con ella, hablando lentamente en una extraña mezcla de chapurreos en español e italiano (a la que denominaré "itañol"). Por los gestos de disgusto que hacía mi madre, parecía que no le agradaba mucho el parloteo del español, ¡pues que se fastidiara!

Ni siquiera el almuerzo sirvió para poner un paréntesis a aquella tortura de día. Y es que, como si no hubiera más restaurantes en toda la maldita Roma, a mis padres no se les ocurrió una mejor idea que ir a comer precisamente a uno de los tantos en los que trabajé; concretamente a uno cuyo dueño era un conocido suyo, pero que no por ello tuvo ningún tipo de consideración conmigo, más bien al contrario: el muy cabrón me tuvo prácticamente como su criado mangoneándome a su antojo durante un mes hasta que lo mandé a la mierda, mucho tardé. Así que encima, por si no fuera suficiente de por sí, me tocó soportar alguna que otra indirecta por parte de mi ex jefe, al que fulminé con la mirada en más de una ocasión.

Me pareció mentira cuando por fin, al final de la tarde, regresamos a casa de mis padres. Ni siquiera pretendía despedirme de ellos, me dirigí raudo hacia mi vespa para largarme cuanto antes, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por los airados reproches de mi madre sobre lo descastado que era. Un pequeño regaño más y un par de besos la satisficieron; de Antonio pasó olímpicamente.

―Discúlpala, por favor ―pidió mi padre, que se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado―, ella es…

―¡No trates de excusarla!

―No pasa nada ―sonrió Antonio―. No le des más importancia de la que tiene, Lovi.

―Pero es que… ¡Arg! ―mascullé―. ¡Vámonos ya de una vez!

Nos despedimos de mi padre con un abrazo.

―¿Volveréis por aquí antes de regresar a España?

Antonio y yo respondimos a la vez:

―¡Por supuesto que sí!

―¡Ni de coña!

Miré incrédulo al bastardo, que me devolvió una amplia sonrisa. Joder, ¿cómo demonios era posible, después de aquellos dos horribles días, que pensara siquiera en volver por allí? No me entraba en la cabeza.

Tras despedirnos una última vez de mi padre, emprendimos el camino hacia casa del abuelo.

Ya había anochecido cuando llegamos. Metí la vespa detrás de la verja de entrada al garaje y entonces me percaté de algo que llamó mi atención desde el interior de la casa.

―Joder, no me digas que ayer nos largamos y nos dejamos las luces encendidas.

―Todavía era de día cuando nos fuimos ―recordó Antonio, que de inmediato abrió mucho los ojos en un claro gesto de alarma―. No habrá entrado alguien a robar, ¿verdad?

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―me acojoné ante tal posibilidad―. E-Espera, ¿adónde demonios vas?

Antonio se acercó con sigilo a la puerta principal y la abrió apenas empujándola un poco, lo que implicaba que no estaba cerrada y que probablemente habría alguien en el interior. Mi novio me miró serio y se llevó un dedo delante de los labios indicándome que permaneciera en silencio, tragué saliva con dificultad y asentí despacio. Él asintió también, pero con seguridad, se irguió e hizo gala de su valentía adentrándose en la casa a toda velocidad.

Un grito desgarrador resonó desde el interior. Temí asomarme por lo que pudiera encontrar, aunque la voz que sonó no era la de Antonio, por lo que me decidí a entrar.

Había un tipo tirado en el suelo revolviéndose y pidiendo ayuda, ya que Antonio se encontraba encima suyo y le sujetaba un brazo a la espalda manteniéndolo inmovilizado.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Di un bote del susto al escuchar la voz proveniente de las escaleras, hacia donde desvié la vista quedándome estupefacto.

―¡¿Romu?!

Mi abuelo sonreía mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

―¡Hola, Antonio! ―saludó―. ¡Hola, Lovino!

No fui capaz de responder al saludo, ¡no salía de mi asombro! ¿Por qué demonios se encontraba el abuelo allí?

― _Fratello!_

De pronto Feliciano, que salió de a saber dónde (porque ni siquiera lo vi aparecer), se me tiró encima envolviéndome en uno de sus típicos y asfixiantes abrazos. Después de que me repitiera cuatro o cinco veces lo mucho que se alegraba de verme y cuánto me había extrañado, conseguí liberarme de su agarre, pero me atrapó la otra lapa de mi familia, es decir, mi abuelo.

―¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

―¡Ay, Lovino! ―suspiró el viejo―. Una semana sin verme y no eres ni para venir a darle un abrazo a tu pobre y viejo abuelo, tengo que venir yo a dártelo a ti.

―¡Nadie te lo ha pedido!

El viejo se rio y me apretó más todavía contra sí, era imposible quitármelo de encima.

―Por cierto, Antonio, creo que deberías liberar a Eduard. Lo necesito en plenas facultades y de una pieza para mañana.

Antonio se sobresaltó al recordar que tenía a un tipo inmovilizado y atrapado bajo su propio peso. Se quitó de encima y ayudó al pobre estonio a ponerse en pie y sacudirse un poco del polvo que había barrido del suelo con su vestimenta.

―Lo siento, Eduard, no te había reconocido.

―No se preocupe, Antonio ―respondió el rubio estirándose―. Cosas que pasan… supongo.

―Es que no esperábamos a nadie en casa, y como vimos las luces encendidas pues… pensamos que habían entrado a robar.

―¿Dónde estabais? ―preguntó mi abuelo.

―En el infierno.

―Tampoco ha sido para tanto, Lovi.

―No me jodas, Antonio. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no ha sido para tanto? Joder, parece que no hubieras estado en el mismo sitio que yo estos dos días.

―Quizás es que exageras un poco, Lovino ―intervino el abuelo. Por fin pude zafarme de su agarre de pulpo―. No creo que lo hayáis pasado tan mal con tus padres.

―¿Cómo demonios…? ¿Hay alguna maldita cosa de la que no te enteres?

―Sé leer entre líneas, Lovino. Sobre todo a ti, te conozco demasiado bien.

―Lo que sea ―gruñí―. ¿Y qué se supone que estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

―Hasta donde yo recuerdo esta casa es mía.

―¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! ―me estaba cabreando―. ¿A qué demonios habéis venido?

―Asuntos de trabajo.

―Eso tú, pero ¿y Feliciano?

―Le informé de que tenía que marcharme y lo invité a que me acompañara.

―No quería quedarme solo en casa,  _fratello_.

―Ya, claro ―me crucé de brazos―. Como si te fueras a quedar en casa pudiendo largarte del tirón a casa de tu querido patatero ―Feliciano desvió la mirada al suelo―. Que, por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido?

―Vee… Ludwig no ha venido.

Joder, resultaba toda una sorpresa que mi hermano se separara así de su querido macho patatas.

―Tenía que trabajar, todavía no le han dado las vacaciones ―explicó Feliciano―. Por eso no me he quedado allí, habría estado prácticamente solo de todas formas. Además Ludwig me ha dicho que lo más seguro es que venga para acá en cuanto pueda.

Genial, tarde o temprano también disfrutaría de la compañía del macho patatas.

Maldita sea, si es que entre la horrible visita a mis padres y con la presencia de mi abuelo y mi hermano en la casa, sentía que mis perfectas vacaciones a solas con Antonio se estaban yendo a la mierda por momentos.

Por el contrario, a Antonio no parecía importarle la compañía. De hecho, se pasó la noche relatando muy entusiasmado nuestras largas jornadas de paseos por la capital a mi abuelo, mi hermano y Eduard (que se quedó a cenar). ¡Incluso invitó a Feliciano a que nos acompañara! Y claro, cómo no, el otro idiota aceptó alegremente.

Así que al día siguiente los tres recorrimos diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Lo bueno de ir acompañados por Feliciano era que nos ilustraba con respecto a las obras de arte que veíamos, lo cual a Antonio le encantaba. Lo malo era que no cabíamos los tres en la vespa y la dejé en casa, de modo que la manera de desplazarnos de un sitio a otro fue a pie bajo el sol abrasador, aunque el abuelo nos acercó en su coche por la mañana y luego nos recogió a la hora del almuerzo, invitándonos a comer en un restaurante junto a la Plaza de España.

―¿Qué tal ha ido vuestra mañana de turismo, chicos?

―Vee~… ¡Muy bien!

―Feli es un guía estupendo ―comentó Antonio. Como no, ya llegaban los elogios para el perfecto de mi hermano―. Nos ha contado muchas curiosidades sobre las obras que veíamos.

―Tu nieto es una maldita enciclopedia ambulante.

―Sería preocupante que no lo fuera ―rio el abuelo―. ¿Y qué pensáis hacer esta tarde?

―Dormir la siesta.

―Vee~… A mí me gustaría visitar a nuestros padres después de la siesta.

―Conmigo no cuentes ―atajé antes de que me preguntara―. Suficiente tortura tuve estos dos últimos días como para repetir. ¡Ja! Ni de coña.

Con la ausencia de mi hermano y mi abuelo tras la siesta, Antonio y yo pudimos compartir finalmente un rato a solas. No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en casa, el bastardo se empeñó en que diéramos un paseo, como si no hubiéramos caminado suficiente aquella mañana.

Acabé cediendo, como siempre.

Paseamos tranquilamente y sin rumbo fijo hasta que de casualidad encontramos una heladería, bastante antigua por cierto. Como compensación por la caminata, Antonio me invitó al helado más grande que había.

Sentados a una mesa en el interior de la heladería, nos pasamos la tarde charlando de todo un poco, especialmente de cómo estaban yendo nuestras vacaciones. Para Antonio todo iba perfecto, todo le encantaba, lo que nos quedaba por ver lo ilusionaba, e incluso deseaba volver a algunos de los lugares que ya habíamos visitado. Aquello me alegró, quizás los últimos acontecimientos no estaban fastidiando tanto como pensaba.

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando regresamos a casa.

―¡Hola, chicos! ―nos saludó el abuelo al entrar―. Justo ahora mismo me estaba preguntando dónde os encontraríais, menuda casualidad.

―Venimos de tomar unos helados, Romu.

―¡Qué delicia!

―¿Dónde está mi hermano?

―Llamó hace un rato para avisar de que se quedaría a dormir en casa de vuestros padres, Lovino. Por lo visto tu madre no lo dejaba, no quería apartarse de él.

―Nada fuera de lo común ―me encogí de hombros―. En fin…

Me dispuse a subir a mi habitación con Antonio, pero el viejo me detuvo antes de poder dar el primer paso.

―¡Espera, Lovino! Necesito hablar contigo.

―¿Qué quieres?

El abuelo me obligó a acompañarlo a su despacho.

―¿Y bien? ―me impacienté―. ¿Qué quieres?

―Tú y tu poca paciencia, Lovino ―suspiró el abuelo―. A ver, lo que te voy a decir no va a hacerte ninguna gracia, lo sé. De hecho, no me cabe ninguna duda de que te vas a enfadar bastante, pero no queda de otra: te necesito.

―¿M-Me necesitas? ―inquirí ligeramente confuso y algo preocupado por el misterio que se traía―. ¿P-Para qué?

―Tienes que venir a trabajar conmigo.


	7. Visitas inesperadas

_Capítulo 7: Visitas inesperadas_

Me costó asimilar las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de mi abuelo. De hecho, ni siquiera confiaba en haber escuchado correctamente lo que había dicho, no me lo creía.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Que tienes que venir a trabajar conmigo.

Pues sí que lo había escuchado bien.

―¡¿QUÉ?! Debes estar de coña ―dije incrédulo―. Quieres gastarme una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no tiene ni puta gracia, joder!

El viejo frunció el ceño.

―Sabes de sobra que yo nunca bromeo con cuestiones de trabajo.

―¡Pero estoy de vacaciones, maldita sea!

―Soy consciente de ello, fui yo quien te las dio.

―¿Entonces a qué demonios viene ahora fastidiarme así, joder?

―No es por gusto, Lovino ―respondió tranquilo, pero serio―. Necesito que estés conmigo y que aprendas, es importante, de lo contrario no te pediría que hicieses este pequeño paréntesis en tus vacaciones.

―Es que no me lo estás pidiendo, joder, ¡me estás obligando!

―Te recuerdo que cuando accedí a dejar que te quedaras aquí lo hice con la condición de que no te negarías a nada que te pidiera relacionado con el trabajo, ¡y tú aceptaste! Así que no me vengas ahora con cuentos. Tenemos un trato y lo vas a cumplir te guste o no.

―¡Ya lo veremos!

Le di la espalda al viejo y me largué de su despacho a toda velocidad antes de que me reprendiera por mi negativa.

Maldita sea, si es que desde el principio me dio mala espina la condición que me impuso el abuelo para quedarme en su casa, pero ¿qué demonios podía hacer sino aceptar? La otra (y última) opción era pedir asilo a mis padres en su casa (sin duda una idea totalmente descabellada después de cómo fue nuestra visita durante el fin de semana). En cualquier caso, me daba igual lo que dijera el viejo, ¡no cedería a sus exigencias!

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza. Antonio, que estaba tranquilamente echado sobre la cama mirando su móvil, pegó un bote del susto que casi se cae al suelo.

―¡Hey, Lovi! ¿Qué te pasa?

―¡Mi abuelo! ―gruñí furioso tirándome bocabajo sobre la cama―. Eso es lo que me pasa.

―¿Ya habéis vuelto a discutir? ―adivinó Antonio. No le respondí, lo que asumió como una afirmación por mi parte―. ¿Y por qué ha sido esta vez?

―El viejo pretende interrumpir nuestras vacaciones obligándome a ir a trabajar con él, ¿te lo puedes creer?

―Seguro que se trata de algún asunto importante para el que te necesita sí o sí, de lo contrario dudo que te molestara.

―Fastidiarme siempre es importante para él. No entiendo cómo se lleva tan mal con mi madre, si son tal para cual en ese aspecto.

―Sabes bien que eso no es así, lo dices sólo porque estás cabreado.

―¡Cabreado y con razón, joder! ―exclamé―. ¡Las vacaciones no se interrumpen! Son sagradas, maldita sea.

―Ay, Lovi, no es tan raro como parece. Si supieras la de veces que me ha tocado interrumpir mis vacaciones por trabajo…

―Eso tú, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. El viejo está muy equivocado si cree que se va a salir con la suya.

Antonio rodó los ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no cambiaría de parecer con respecto al asunto del trabajo. Le di la espalda, abrazándome a la almohada mientras maquinaba un plan para evitar al abuelo en la medida de lo posible durante los próximos días.

Mi plan era sencillo, consistía en estar en casa no más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. A Antonio le iba a encantar lo de pasar el día entero dando vueltas por la ciudad. Lo que no le hizo mucha gracia (y a mí tampoco realmente) fue el madrugón que nos dimos.

―Pero ¿qué hora es, Lovi? ―preguntó adormilado cuando lo desperté―. ¿No es muy temprano? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Seguro que ni siquiera ha amanecido todavía.

―Sí que ha amanecido, idiota ―le repliqué―. Así que déjate de preguntas estúpidas y levántate, joder. ¿No eras tú el que insistía con que teníamos que salir temprano de casa para visitar la ciudad?

―Sí, Lovi ―respondió desperezándose y bostezando―, pero temprano a una hora a la que los sitios estuvieran abiertos.

―Antes desayunaremos en una cafetería, así haremos tiempo para que abran.

Antonio se levantó y se vistió lentamente, aletargado por el sueño, ni mis gritos metiéndole prisa consiguieron espabilarlo. Me estaba sacando de quicio.

―¿Podemos tomar un café antes de irnos aunque luego vayamos a desayunar fuera? ―preguntó Antonio mientras bajábamos las escaleras―. Estoy que me caigo.

―¡No!

Teníamos que marcharnos cuanto antes para no encontrarnos con el abuelo por la casa, pero el bastardo de mi novio no cooperaba conmigo, se movía con lentitud arrastrando los pies mientras se frotaba los ojos medio cerrados. Me estaba cabreando.

―¡Buenos días, chicos! ―nos saludó el abuelo desde la cocina con una taza de café en una mano. Me quedé paralizado unos segundos. Maldición, justo precisamente lo que pretendía evitar era lo primero que ocurría.

―¡Hola, Ro-…!

Empujé a Antonio hacia la entrada antes de que acabara la frase, impidiéndole que iniciara una posible conversación con el abuelo que, conociéndolos a ambos, de seguro se alargaría, ocasión que sin duda el viejo aprovecharía para obligarme a ir a trabajar con él. Suerte que actué con rapidez.

Volvimos a casa después de cenar, ya bien entrada la noche. Estábamos agotados, sobre todo yo que iba apoyado en Antonio ya que los pies me dolían tanto que caminaba arrastrándolos. Nos habíamos dado una paliza de andar similar a la de los primeros días, aunque en esta ocasión promovida por mí, así que me abstuve de expresar cualquier tipo de queja en voz alta. Lo que sí expresé fueron mis deseos de darme una larga ducha y caer en la cama, madrugar iba a ser todo un reto a la mañana siguiente.

No obstante, conseguimos levantarnos temprano, aunque para ello el bastardo necesitó del apremiante sonido de mis gritos y que casi lo tirara de la cama a base de empujones.

En la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral y, dado que no nos topamos con el abuelo en ningún momento, cabía la posibilidad de que el viejo no estuviera allí o bien que aún siguiera acostado. De ser así, prefería no llamar su atención innecesariamente, por lo que nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal sin hacer ruido y nos marchamos.

Al igual que el día anterior, estuvimos por la ciudad hasta por la noche. La diferencia fue que por la tarde nos lo tomamos con más calma y, en lugar de andar de un lado para otro, fuimos a pasar el rato al parque que está en la colina Pincio (por encima de la plaza del Popolo) y después de compras a un centro comercial, de modo que la jornada resultó menos agotadora que la pasada.

Aun así el cansancio hizo mella en nosotros a la mañana siguiente, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo haber apagado el despertador cuando sonó, me di media vuelta y seguí durmiendo plácidamente durante un par de horas más.

―¡Oh, mierda! ―grité incorporándome al ver el reloj cuando desperté. Antonio emitió un gruñido de protesta y se revolvió a mi lado. Lo zarandeé―. ¡Despierta, idiota!

―¿Eh? ¿Qué? ―preguntó alarmado―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Nos hemos quedado dormidos, joder ―le expliqué mientras se desperezaba―. Seguro que el viejo ya se ha levantado.

―Y que se ha ido a trabajar.

Eso era lo que yo hubiese querido, pero no, para mi desgracia se encontraba en casa. Concretamente esperándome. En cuanto puse un maldito pie fuera de mi habitación, mi abuelo, al que ni siquiera vi, me agarró con firmeza del hombro y me acercó a él, ¡maldición!

―Buenos días, Lovino ―dijo utilizando un tono frío de voz y sonriendo de lado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo―. Qué bien que ya te hayas levantado, tú y yo tenemos unos asuntillos de los que ocuparnos sin demora.

―¡No pienso…!

―No te estoy dando opción.

―¡Hola, Romu! ―saludó Antonio alegremente.

―¡Buenos días, Antonio! ―respondió el abuelo―. Parece que hoy se os han pegado un poco las sábanas.

―Y que lo diga ―Antonio se frotó los ojos―. Si por mí fuera me habría quedado durmiendo un rato más, pero cualquiera le lleva la contraria a Lovi.

―Sí, sé que es difícil, pero deberías aprender a no ceder ante todas las exigencias de mi nieto. A él le vendría bastante bien que lo hicieras, a ver si así consigue meterse en la mollera que no siempre puede salirse con la suya. Está muy malacostumbrado.

Fulminé al viejo con la mirada. Aquellas indirectas tan directas que me había lanzado eran tan innecesarias como molestas, pero no le daría el gusto de entrar en su juego y responderle por más que su maldita sonrisa desafiante me incitara a ello.

―Quizás un poco, pero tampoco creo que tanto, Romu.

―En cualquier caso, Antonio, toma en consideración lo que te he dicho.

El idiota de mi novio asintió sonriente, se ganó la colleja que le propiné. El abuelo dio una sonora palmada con la que recuperó nuestra atención.

―Será mejor que nos marchemos. Va siendo hora de ir a trabajar.

―Te repito que no voy a ir, ¡maldita sea! ―me revolví tratando de liberar mi brazo nuevamente sujeto―. No puedo dejar a Antonio aquí solo.

―Oh, ¡no te preocupes! Antonio también se viene con nosotros.

―¡Estupendo!

―Pero… pero ―pasamos por delante de la cocina―… ¡no hemos desayunado!

―No he visto que te importara irte sin desayunar estos últimos días ―maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios era posible que el viejo estuviera al tanto de aquel detalle? No se le escapaba una―. Pero tranquilos, jamás permitiría que os murierais hambre, podréis tomar algo en cuanto lleguemos a la oficina. Ahora ¡andando!

Acabé enfurruñado en el asiento de atrás del coche de mi abuelo mientras éste y Antonio charlaban animadamente de… chorradas. No les presté atención, escucharlos lo único que provocaba era un aumento de mi enfado: con el abuelo por obligarme a trabajar, y con el bastardo de Antonio por aceptarlo de tan buen grado sin oponerse. Maldita sea, ¡era desquiciante!

Una vez en la empresa, el abuelo le encomendó a su fiel asistente estonio la tarea de atender a mi novio (hacer de niñera básicamente) mientras él se ocupaba de tratar ciertos asuntos importantes conmigo en su oficina. No me gustó ni una pizca cómo sonó aquello, la sombra de una inevitable y enorme bronca se cernía sobre mí.

Tomé asiento delante del escritorio de mi abuelo, que permaneció de pie frente a mí mirándome en silencio, lo ideal para ponerme nervioso. Era la calma que precedía a la tormenta que se me venía encima, lo presentía.

Una enorme carpeta llena de papeles golpeó la mesa produciendo un ruido seco que me sobresaltó. Joder, casi me caigo de la silla. Mi abuelo permaneció impasible mirándome con los brazos cruzados.

―¿Has terminado con el teatro? ―preguntó levantando una ceja.

―¡Me has asustado, maldita sea! ―espeté―. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

―Tu trabajo ―levanté una ceja extrañado―. Tienes que leer estos documentos, estudiarlos, ser capaz de extraer los datos importantes y utilizarlos apropiadamente en la reunión que celebraremos este lunes.

―¡¿Para el lunes?!

―¿A que ahora te arrepientes de haberte escaqueado estos dos últimos días?

Joder, el maldito viejo me estaba castigando, se estaba vengando de mí por haberlo desafiado. Al menos tuvo el detalle de traerme un café y un dulce para desayunar mientras me empapaba de la información y los datos necesarios para la reunión.

Tras algo más de dos horas torturando mi cerebro con la insulsa lectura, mi abuelo me obligó a parar, pero no para darme un descanso sino para encasquetarme una nueva tarea: acompañar a su asistente al aeropuerto. En principio me acojoné pensando que me iba a mandar de vuelta a España y algo debió de notárseme en la cara porque inmediatamente me aclaró que era para recoger a unos clientes. No me dio más explicaciones, prácticamente me echó de su despacho.

Eduard ya me estaba esperando para marcharnos. Junto a él se encontraba Antonio, que también vendría con nosotros. Se mostraba contento y emocionado, igual que un niño pequeño que va por primera vez de excursión con el colegio, ¡ni que fuera para tanto!

―¿A qué demonios viene tanto entusiasmo, bastardo? Sólo vamos al jodido aeropuerto para recoger a vete tú a saber quién.

―No puedo evitarlo, Lovi. Me parece muy interesante acompañarte y ver cómo es tu trabajo.

―¿Mi trabajo? ―dije riendo―. A esto no se le puede llamar trabajo, joder.

―¿Ah, no? ―se extrañó―. ¿Entonces? ¿Prácticas quizás?

―Ni eso, maldita sea. Explotación es la palabra, joder, mi abuelo se está aprovechando de mí como quiere.

―Cómo te gusta exagerar, Lovi.

―Ya, claro, exagero ―ironicé―. Por eso me he pasado la mañana leyendo un tochazo de documentos infumables cuando podría haber estado en cualquier otra parte de la jodida ciudad disfrutando de mis malditas vacaciones con mi novio. Igual que ahora, que en vez de estar haciendo lo que me diera la gana me he pegado un viajecito de casi una hora al aeropuerto para recoger a Dios sabe quién.

―Es un cliente muy…

―¡Me importa una mierda quién sea, joder!

―No te sulfures, Lovi ―dijo Antonio con calma sujetándome de los hombros―. Sé que estás molesto por haber tenido que hacer un paréntesis en nuestras vacaciones por culpa del trabajo, pero no lo pagues con el pobre Eduard, él también es un mandado.

―Ha sido por culpa del viejo ―lo corregí hinchando las mejillas y desviando la mirada al suelo con frustración―. ¿Y cuánto demonios falta para que llegue el jodido cliente? Ya llevamos un rato aquí y no aparece nadie por esa jodida salida.

―Según el panel, el avión aterrizó hace unos quince minutos ―respondió Eduard―. No debe tardar en salir.

―¿Y por qué no traes un cartel con el nombre del tipo como cuando viniste a esperarnos a nosotros?

―Porque no es necesario.

Su respuesta me resultó un tanto enigmática, claro que entonces se me ocurrió pensar que el tipo al que esperábamos y Eduard se conocían de antes, de ahí que no necesitara cartel para que lo encontrara.

Pronto empezó a salir gente por la puerta de llegadas. Un par de rostros familiares aparecieron en medio de la multitud. A Antonio se le iluminó la cara al reconocerlos y no dudó en correr hacia ellos, lanzándose sobre uno para abrazarlo estrechamente y darle besos en las mejillas y palmaditas en la espalda, siendo correspondido al instante, ¡cómo odiaba que ese bastardo se tomara esas confianzas!

El tipo al que mi novio estaba enganchado cual koala a un eucalipto era Heracles, un griego alto, musculoso, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño con dos mechones más largos que el resto, que adoraba dormir y los gatos, y era muy buen amigo de Antonio, con el que compartió piso años atrás. El otro era Kiku, un japonés de pelo corto y negro, muy silencioso y reservado, y marido del mencionado griego; formaban una pareja muy rara que no pegaba ni con cola, pero aun así llevaban infinidad de años juntos.

El japonés silencioso se aproximó a Eduard y a mí. Llevaba un maletín en una mano y un trasportín en la otra con una pequeña bola de pelo al fondo, o eso era lo único que se podía distinguir. Por su parte, el griego (que seguía abrazado a mi novio) empujaba un carro cargado de grandes maletas encima de las que había otro trasportín, en cuyo interior pude ver que había un gato, un gato al que reconocí de inmediato como  _Sócrates_ , un bicho blanco peludo que se divirtió un tiempo robándome la cama y arañándome, pero que después se encariñó conmigo.

― _Konnichiwa_ , Eduard-san ―saludó el japonés inclinando la cabeza―, siempre es un placer verle.

―Igualmente, señor Honda ―respondió el estonio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

―Lovino-kun, es una alegría y toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí ―volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

―Lo mismo digo. Joder, así que tú eres el misterioso cliente de mi abuelo.

―¿Misterioso?

―Oh, vaya ―comento Eduard―. De modo que ustedes ya se conocían de antes…

―¡KIKU!

Antonio, que por fin se había desenganchado de su querido amigo griego, atrapó al japonés entre sus brazos. El oriental negaba con la cabeza y no se mostraba demasiado cómodo en aquella situación. Eduard se quedó con la boca abierta contemplando la escena, el pobre alucinaba.

―Sigo sin acostumbrarme a estas muestras de afecto europeas ―comentó Kiku cuando mi novio lo liberó―. Pero también me alegro de volver a verle, Antonio-san, ¿cómo se encuentra?

―Kiku, por Dios, ¿todavía sigues en esas? Deja de tratarme de usted, hombre, que hace un porrón de años que nos conocemos y además fui testigo de tu boda. ¡Hay confianza!

―Pues sí que se conocen… y bastante por lo que veo.

―Deja de alucinar, Eduard. No es para tanto, joder.

―Veo que… no has… cambiado, Lovino. Me… alegra… verte.

Un sonoro maullido me distrajo de saludar a Heracles apropiadamente. El griego sonrió y levantó el trasportín, acercándomelo. El gato maulló de nuevo.

― _Sócrates_ … también… se alegra… de volver… a verte.

―Esta vez no me robarás la cama, bola de pelo.

El gato maulló y a continuación se puso a ronronear tranquilamente.

―A Sócrates… le gusta… estar… contigo.

Y diciendo eso, Heracles me pasó el trasportín. Buena forma de encasquetarme al bicho.

Terminada la obligada ronda de saludos, nos dirigimos al coche de Eduard.

Colocar todo el equipaje en el maletero fue un auténtico reto, pero más lo fue no desmayarme durante el viaje de camino a la ciudad puesto que hacía un calor horrible, el aire acondicionado apenas se notaba, y estaba en el asiento trasero con el trasportín de  _Sócrates_  encima y apretujado entre el bastardo de Antonio y el griego durmiente, que se pusieron al día de sus respectivas vidas (y yo con ellos). Decir que el trayecto se me hizo eterno es quedarse corto.

Me faltó tiempo para echar a Antonio a empujones y salir de aquella agobiante lata de sardinas ambulante cuando se detuvo delante de casa, necesitaba aire. Los demás se ocuparon de sacar el equipaje y entrar en casa, me escaqueé de cargar con las maletas sin ni siquiera proponérmelo.

En el recibidor de casa, el abuelo les dio una calurosa bienvenida a sus invitados. Llamado por el jaleo, mi hermano apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un delantal puesto. Abrió la boca sorprendido al ver al griego y al japonés, hacia el que corrió gritando su nombre para acabar abrazándolo a pesar de las reticencias que mostraba el oriental por el contacto humano. El abuelo se encargó de liberarlo. Heracles fue el siguiente en ser abrazado, no pareció importarle demasiado y correspondió a Feliciano con unas lentas palmaditas en el hombro.

El abuelo llevó a Heracles y Kiku a su habitación en el piso de arriba para que dejaran allí sus cosas, Eduard y Antonio les ayudaron a subir el equipaje. Yo me quedé abajo con Feliciano, no era necesario que les subiera al gato. De hecho, el bicho podría moverse a su antojo por donde quisiera en cuanto lo liberara de su jaula. Así que abrí la portezuela del trasportín y dejé salir a  _Sócrates_ , que se lanzó contra mi pecho utilizándolo de trampolín para huir escaleras arriba tras sus dueños.

―¡Maldito gato del demonio!

―El pobrecito se habrá pasado muchas horas ahí encerrado, tendría ganas de estirar las patas. Ya podrás acariciarlo más tarde.

―¡Como si yo quisiera acariciar a esa maldita bola de pelo!

Feliciano se rio. Gruñí y le dediqué una fulminante mirada de odio que detuvo las carcajadas.

―Vee~… ¿Tú sabías que Kiku y Heracles iban a venir de visita?

―No tenía ni puñetera idea. El viejo no me lo mencionó y eso que me ha hecho ir al aeropuerto a recogerlos.

―Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

―Más sorpresa es que tú estés aquí, creí que mamá te habría encadenado a la pata de la cama.

―¿Veee? ―me miró confuso, normal tratándose de Feliciano y su idiotez crónica―. ¿Y por qué iba mamá a hacer eso?

―Para que tú, su niño adorado, no volvieras a despegarte de sus faldas. ¿Acaso no te ha insistido ni ha intentado convencerte de que te quedes allí?

―Sí, por eso no he vuelto hasta hoy. Si vieras cómo se ha puesto cuando me he marchado…

―Hecha un basilisco. Me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente.

Tembló de pies a cabeza.

―Veee… ¡Daba auténtico miedo!

―Pues igual que siempre ―le resté importancia―. Lo que pasa es que tú no estás acostumbrado a que la tome contigo.

―¿Y crees que le durará mucho el enfado?

―Nah… Eres su jodido ojito derecho, en cuanto te vea entrar por la puerta de casa se le pasará el cabreo.

Feliciano sonrió aliviado.

―Aunque luego cuando vuelvas a largarte se cabreará otra vez ―añadí. Su sonrisa desapareció―. Pero además entonces se acordará del enfado de antes y se cabreará el doble o el triple de lo que estaba, así que prepárate para la ronda de gritos infernales que te tocará soportar…

La cara de mi hermano se contrajo en una mueca de miedo mientras dejaba escapar un gritito ahogado de terror. Era divertido acojonarlo con la idea de mi madre encolerizada, me costaba aguantar la risa.

―No asustes a tu hermano, Lovino ―intervino mi abuelo bajando las escaleras con los otros cuatro detrás. Cómo no, tenía que venir a cortarme la diversión―. Es cierto que vuestra madre se enfadará, cuándo no lo hace ―añadió en voz más baja―, pero de ninguna manera será tan exagerado como lo describes. Tu hermano sólo te estaba tomando el pelo, Feliciano.

―Veee… ¿De verdad? ―dijo esperanzado con unas lagrimillas a punto de escapar por las comisuras de sus ojos.

―Pfff… Mira que eres tonto ―refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos, qué poco me había durado la maldita broma―. ¿Acaso no te he dicho antes que eres el ojito derecho de mamá? Lo sabes de sobra, joder. Contigo nunca se enfadaría tanto, idiota.

La sonrisa y el alivio volvieron a adornar el rostro de Feliciano, que de inmediato regresó a sus quehaceres en la cocina. A mí me tocó ayudarlo, obviamente obligado por mi abuelo, que se sentó con sus invitados y con Eduard y Antonio en el comedor. Mi hermano y yo tomamos asiento con ellos después de servir el almuerzo.

―Por cierto, ya que hablábamos de madres, ¿cómo se encuentra la tuya, Heracles?

Se me olvidó comentarlo: el abuelo mantenía una especie de relación medio amorosa con la madre del griego durmiente. Se conocieron en la boda de este último con el japonés silencioso y desde entonces quedaban de vez en cuando, pasaban días juntos, se dedicaban exclusivamente el uno al otro… vamos, se comportaban como una pareja de enamorados normal y corriente, con la diferencia de que luego cada uno se iba por su lado como si nada hubiese ocurrido, es decir, que mi abuelo volvía a comportarse como el mujeriego empedernido que era.

―Pues… supongo que… bien ―respondió Heracles―. Hace tiempo… que no… nos vemos, pero… hablamos… antes de ayer… y… le envía… afectuosos saludos.

―Qué amable por acordarse de mí.

―¿Acaso no hablas por teléfono con ella cada dos por tres? ―inquirí con malicia―. Nos obligas a dejarte solo y luego vienes con una estúpida cara de felicidad al estilo de Feliciano a seguir con lo que estabas haciendo.

―Mejor no te digo yo con qué cara apareces cuando vuelves de estar con Antonio.

Mis mejillas se colorearon instantáneamente.

―¿Qué cara es esa? ―se interesó Antonio.

―¡NINGUNA!

Me sonrojé todavía más que antes, mi cara ardía. Joder, ya podría el maldito viejo replicar de forma menos vergonzosa para mí, maldita sea. Menos mal que el griego durmiente retomó el tema de conversación anterior.

―Ah, sí… acabo de recordar… que mi madre… también me dijo… que… probablemente… vendría por aquí… de visita.

Los ojos del abuelo centellearon de emoción y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara, se notaba la ilusión que le hacía reencontrarse con su amante griega. Sin duda, esa mujer lo traía loco como ninguna otra; tan sólo la noticia de su posible visita lo mantuvo en una nube durante el resto del día. Y también al siguiente.

No obstante, por mucho que tuviera la cabeza en su propio mundo, el viejo no se olvidó de fastidiarme desde primera hora de la mañana. Me obligó a madrugar más de la cuenta (¡prácticamente acababa de amanecer!), me arrastró al trabajo otra vez, y me tuvo horas leyendo aburridos documentos y anotando datos bajo su estricta supervisión. No me dejó parar hasta que nos marchamos a mediodía.

Y mientras yo me mataba trabajando, el bastardo de Antonio se divertía con Feliciano y el matrimonio greco-japonés visitando monumentos y museos, como relataron durante el almuerzo. Escucharlos me puso de peor humor de lo que ya estaba, pues hasta el momento mi día había sido una auténtica mierda. Aunque más me cabreó encontrarme a mi novio y al griego durmiente abrazados en el sofá echándose un sueñecito cuando llegué; me hirvió la sangre al verlos de esa guisa.

No me apetecía continuar con la charla acerca de los entretenidos paseítos por la ciudad de Antonio y compañía, de modo que comí a toda prisa, sin apenas saborear la deliciosa comida que prepararon mi hermano y el japonés silencioso, y me largué a mi habitación.

Los dos gatos del griego y el japonés ocupaban mi cama, igual que la noche anterior.  _Sócrates_  permaneció estirado sobre el colchón casi sin inmutarse, se limitó a levantar la cabeza y maulló a modo de saludo. En cambio el otro, una gato pequeño de apenas unos meses de edad, color blanco y anaranjado, de nombre  _Séneca_ , saltó al suelo y correteó como loco por entre mis piernas.

Atrapé a la mini bola de pelo cuando me clavó las uñas en la espinilla intentando escalar por mi pantalón. Al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, el bicho se quedó tranquilo entre mis manos mirándome fijamente, luego maulló y me lamió los dedos con su áspera lengua; el cabrón era una monada.

Descarté la idea de echar a los gatos del cuarto para dormir la siesta, estaba muy cansado y sabía que me costaría más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a invertir en dicha tarea (tardamos más de media hora en conseguirlo la noche anterior y éramos dos), esos bichos eran demasiado listos. Además, su compañía era la única que no me molestaba en ese momento. Sólo esperaba que no se movieran mucho y me dejasen dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Me estaba asando. Tenía a los dos gatos recostados contra mi torso y a Antonio pegado a mi espalda, todos transmitiendo calor. Me incorporé contra el respaldo de la cama apartándome de las tres estufas que me rodeaban, que se revolvieron entre gruñidos hasta que abrieron los ojos lentamente y se desperezaron. Todos a la vez, increíble.

―Hola, Lovi.

―¿Has dormido bien?

―Bastante ―se giró a mirar el reloj―. ¡Qué buena siesta!

―Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no te quedarían ganas de dormir después del sueñecito que te echaste a mediodía con tu amiguito griego.

―¿Con Heracles? Bah, si no fueron ni diez minutos ―le quitó importancia―. Estábamos charlando y se puso a divagar sobre… ¿filosofía? No lo recuerdo exactamente, me quedé frito ―se rascó la nuca sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado―. Y él también. Siempre nos pasa lo mismo.

―Ese griego es capaz de aburrirse a sí mismo, menudo idiota.

―Simplemente se pierde en sus propios pensamientos. Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de Heracles, se le ha ocurrido la idea de que salgamos por ahí esta noche, y Feli ha propuesto que primero vayamos a tomar un aperitivo…

―"Un aperitivo" no, idiota, el aperitivo ―lo corregí―. Es una costumbre de aquí.

―¿Como una especie de tapeo?

―Más o menos.

―Sí… creo que lo he visto en la tele alguna vez ―dijo recordando―. Será divertido, ¿no te parece?

¿Divertido salir a tomar el aperitivo nosotros dos, el griego durmiente, el japonés silencioso y mi hermano? Y seguramente el abuelo también se apuntaría… Vaya juerga nos íbamos a correr.

―Menudo planazo…

―¡Genial!

Como en tantas otras ocasiones, Antonio no captó el tono sarcástico que utilicé. Me tocaba aguantarme y ser partícipe de aquel "divertido" plan, pues sabía que por mucho que me negara al final acabarían convenciéndome de que los acompañara, prefería no malgastar mis energías en tareas inútiles. Al menos podía consolarme con que durante el aperitivo no me faltaría una buena copa de  _Campari_  con la que alegrar la noche.

De hecho, el vino no faltó para ninguno durante el aperitivo, mínimo cayeron un par de copas por cabeza. Estaba resultando mucho más divertido de lo esperado. Joder, creo que nunca antes había escuchado hablar tanto al japonés silencioso, incluso se le ocurrió proponer que fuéramos a un karaoke a seguir la juerga.

El abuelo, que obviamente se había apuntado a la salida, prefirió abstenerse del karaoke alegando que estaba cansado y que su garganta no estaba en condiciones para cantar (la tendría castigada de pasarse el día dándome órdenes), aunque yo creo que más bien era una mera excusa para quitarse de en medio y… hacer Dios sabe qué sin nadie a quien dar explicaciones.

Los demás nos dejamos guiar por Feliciano, ya que era el único que conocía un local de karaoke, pues iba con sus amigos cuando todavía vivíamos en Roma. Era una suerte que el sitio siguiera abierto después de tres años.

El lugar no se diferenciaba mucho de un bar cualquiera, salvo por el hecho de que tenía un pequeño escenario al fondo. No había mucha gente, apenas un par de personas en la barra y un grupito de unos cinco que coreaban a un tipo que destrozaba una canción de Umberto Tozzi.

Nos sentamos e inmediatamente se acercó un camarero que nos dejó un par de libretos con las canciones disponibles para cantar y tomó nota de nuestras bebidas. Excepto de la de Antonio, que llevaba rato absorto y muy entretenido con su móvil, al parecer chateando con alguien. Le di un codazo para que prestara atención.

―Eh, idiota, bájate de la nube, que el camarero está esperando que le digas lo que quieres de beber.

―Uy, no me había dado cuenta ―dijo con una sonrisilla de disculpa mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo―. Perdón.

Tras pedir su bebida permitiendo que el camarero se marchara, Antonio cogió uno de los libretos y lo abrió delante de mí para que lo ojeara con él, del mismo modo que estaba haciendo el griego con su marido y mi hermano.

―¿Con quién hablabas antes por el móvil que te tenía tan entusiasmado, bastardo?

―¿Eh? ―Antonio apartó la vista del libreto y la volvió hacia mí―. Ah, pues… con Gilbert ―de pronto Antonio parecía nervioso. Miró fugazmente hacia mi hermano, luego a mí otra vez y sonrió―. Me había escrito y ya sabes lo pesado que se pone como no le hagan caso, habría acabado llamándome si no le respondía.

―¿Y qué demonios quería ese maldito patatero?

―Poca cosa, nada importante ―dijo sonriendo y volvió al libreto―. ¿Sabéis ya lo que vais a cantar?

Me dejó extrañado ese modo de zanjar la conversación. Había algo que Antonio me estaba ocultando, de eso no me cabía ninguna duda. Pero ya me encargaría de sonsacarle a ese maldito bastardo de mi novio lo que fuera que me estuviera escondiendo, con varias copas en el cuerpo como la que había pedido conseguiría que se le soltara la lengua.

―¡Cantemos una canción juntos,  _fratello_! ―dijo Feliciano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―¿Qué? Ni de coña, yo no canto.

―Venga, Lovi, no se puede venir a un karaoke e irse sin cantar nada.

―Y tanto que se puede.

―Vee… Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?

―¿Acaso no es obvio? Para reírme viéndoos hacer el ridículo.

―Lovino-kun, te aseguro que a hacer el ridículo no hemos venido ninguno ―dijo el japonés silencioso, que se puso en pie y caminó hacia el escenario.

―Kiku… se toma… muy en serio… el karaoke ―intervino el griego―. Cuando estamos… en Japón… vamos de vez en cuando… a uno. Y en casa… nos divertimos… cantando… con el juego… de la Play…

Joder, sabía que el japonés silencioso era un tipo que se tomaba las cosas en serio, pero jamás imaginé que una de esas cosas fuera algo tan banal como cantar en un karaoke. Sin embargo, allí estaba, montado encima del escenario con el micrófono en la mano interpretando una canción de Ricky Martin. He de reconocer que no lo hacía nada mal, desde luego demostró que no había ido a hacer el ridículo de ninguna manera.

Kiku recibió un enorme aplauso, no sólo de nuestra parte, sino de todos los presentes en el local. El japonés se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y regresó a la mesa.

El siguiente en salir al escenario fue Antonio, que interpretó uno de los éxitos de Raffaella Carrà, pero en versión española. A los del grupito de la otra mesa no pareció importarles mucho el idioma de la canción, ya que se levantaron para bailarla y la corearon a voz en grito. Genial, espectadores entregados, lo único que necesitaba mi novio para no bajar del escenario en toda la noche. De hecho, inmediatamente después de terminar su canción, se atrevió con otra de la diva italiana en español.

Entonces a mi hermano se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acompañar a Antonio en su actuación, arrastrándome con él al escenario. Apenas opuse resistencia, pues me había animado al ver cantar al japonés y luego a Antonio, aunque puede que el alcohol de mi bebida también hubiera influido un poco.

Realizamos nuestra interpretación en dos idiomas simultáneamente, es decir, Antonio cantaba una frase en español y Feliciano y yo la siguiente en italiano, y así sucesivamente, aunque hubo partes que cantamos a la vez en las dos lenguas. A los del grupito les dio igual nuevamente, bailaron y corearon sin descanso durante la actuación, y al finalizar nos aplaudieron y vitorearon hasta que bajamos del escenario (sí, obligué a mi novio a bajar).

―¡Antonio, amigo!

El tipo cubano antiguo amigo de Antonio que nos encontramos en el Coliseo apareció delante de nosotros mientras regresábamos a nuestra mesa. Mi novio lo reconoció de inmediato y se saludaron con un apretón de manos que derivó en un abrazo, un largo abrazo.

Un carraspeo provocó que Antonio y su amigo se separaran. Detrás del cubano se encontraba una hermosa chica morena de pelo negro y largo recogido en dos coletas que estaba cruzada de brazos como si esperase algo.

―¿No me presentas, cariño, o tengo que hacerlo yo misma?

―Perdona, mi amor ―respondió el cubano―. Esta preciosa muchacha es mi novia, Michelle. Él es mi amigo Antonio, estudiamos juntos en España ―Antonio y la chica se besaron en las mejillas como saludo―. Y éste de aquí es su noviecito ―dijo acercándose a mí y dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda―, ¿qué tal, muchacho? Me alegra verte ―antes de que pudiera responderle, se fue hacia Feliciano―. A este jovencito no lo conozco, pero por la pinta juraría que es pariente suyo.

―Es Feliciano, el hermano de Lovino ―dijo Antonio―. Mi cuñado, vamos.

―Ya decía yo que se parecían ―le estrechó la mano a Feliciano―. Encantado, chico.

―¡Yo también estoy encantadísima de conoceros!

La tal Michelle se lanzó de un salto hacia donde estábamos mi hermano y yo, nos echó un brazo por encima a cada uno y nos besó en las mejillas. Desde luego la chica era muy extrovertida y enérgica. A Feliciano le entró una risilla tonta que no paró hasta que la muchacha se despegó de nosotros.

Antonio invitó a la pareja a que nos acompañara en nuestra mesa, a lo que accedieron de inmediato, y les presentó al griego durmiente y al japonés antes silencioso, al que elogiaron por su magnífica actuación.

Durante un largo rato sólo bebimos y charlamos, aunque quien más habló fue Michelle, que conseguía ganarse fácilmente la atención de todo el mundo. Nos contó que venía de las Seychelles, que llevaba varios años en la ciudad trabajando como bióloga marina en el acuario, que conoció a Carlos de casualidad durante una ola de frío al caer desmayada prácticamente en sus brazos…

―¡Así nos conocimos Lovi y yo! ―exclamó Antonio interrumpiendo la historia de la africana―. Aunque él se desmayó en la playa por una lipotimia debida al calor…

―¡No cuentes eso, bastardo! ―grité sonrojado.

―Seguro que tú te asustaste más que él, ¿cierto, amigo? ―le dijo el cubano a Antonio―. Yo entré en pánico.

―Como para no. No todos los días se le desmaya a uno alguien en los brazos.

―¿Queréis dejar el maldito tema, joder?

Me ignoraron.

―Aun así actué lo más rápido que pude y lo llevé corriendo al puesto de enfermería de la playa ―Antonio hinchó el pecho con orgullo―. No me quedé tranquilo hasta que recuperó la consciencia. Luego lo invité a comer y, como yo tenía que regresar al trabajo, lo envié a su casa en un taxi.

―Michelle no llegó a perder el conocimiento, pero balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras estaba entre mis brazos. Sabía que la tenía que quitar del frío a la pobre.

―Me llevó a tomar cacao caliente para que me repusiera ―dijo Michelle― y nos pasamos hablando la noche entera.

Carlos y Michelle siguieron narrando cómo fueron los inicios de su relación hasta que comenzó a sonar una canción de salsa (cortesía de uno que cantaba fatal) y dejaron la conversación para bailar.

Cuando por fin terminó la tortura auditiva, los isleños subieron a cantar, dando pie a que los demás nos animáramos también a salir de nuevo, tanto de uno en uno como juntos, aunque conforme avanzaba la noche nuestras dotes de cantantes fueron mermando a causa del alcohol.

No obstante, el que más afectado estaba por el alcohol era Feliciano, que en cierto momento de la noche, mientras Carlos y Antonio cantaban, acompañó a Michelle a la barra para pedir otra bebida e intentó descaradamente ligar con ella con técnicas de seducción inútiles que a la morena le provocaron risa. Al darme cuenta, corrí hacia él y lo aparté de la chica.

―¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?

―Veee…

―No me vengas con tus "ves", imbécil.

―Sólo intentaba…

―Ya sé lo que intentabas, ¡te he visto! Esperemos que su novio no ―ambos miramos hacia el escenario, el cubano seguía cantando despreocupadamente con Antonio―. Joder, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿No te das cuenta de que ese tipo es como el doble de ancho que tú? Que sí, que es muy simpático y todo lo que tú quieras, pero a saber cómo se pone si se enfada. Aparte, ¿qué pasa con el macho patatas?

Feliciano agachó la cabeza.

―¡Oh, Dios, no me lo puedo creer! Has hecho que me preocupe de lo que pase con el patatero, ¡como si a mí me importara!

―Pero,  _fratello,_ si yo…

Levanté una mano delante de su cara y se calló, justo lo que pretendía.

Regresamos a nuestra mesa, donde se encontraban de vuelta tanto Michelle con su bebida como Antonio y Carlos tras su actuación. El cubano parecía no haberse percatado del coqueteo de mi hermano con su novia, pues se mostraba igual de dicharachero que antes, ¡incluso nos invitó a todos a una ronda!

A partir de entonces mis recuerdos se vuelven muy difusos, aunque creo que nuestra juerga se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que me pegué a Feliciano para evitar que cometiera alguna otra estupidez y no me separé de él en lo que restó de noche, lo sé porque cuando desperté al día siguiente estaba acostado a su lado en la cama de su habitación.

Realmente no tuve un despertar agradable, pues sentía la boca seca, acartonada, y tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, ¡puta resaca! Necesitaba agua, mucha agua, el cuerpo me la pedía; pero lo que me hacía falta sobre todo era una maldita pastilla que me quitara ese asqueroso malestar, así que bajé a la cocina a buscar una… o una caja entera.

―Menuda cara que traes, Lovino ―dijo a modo de saludo el abuelo, que estaba fregando platos. Escuchar su voz me provocaba punzadas de dolor en el cerebro―. ¿Tan mal te ha sentado la juerga de anoche?

―Haz el favor de callarte ―dije con voz ronca. Genial, también estaba afónico―. Me duele la cabeza.

―Así que estás de resaca, ¿eh?

Dado que era obvio, no respondí. De hecho, le miré mal.

―Vamos, Lovino, no te enfades ―me echó un brazo sobre los hombros y me condujo hacia la mesa―. Conozco perfectamente las consecuencias de una buena juerga y, teniendo en cuenta lo alegres que veníais y el escándalo que armasteis al llegar, poco te pasa.

Por poco que fuera, resultaba muy molesto, especialmente con mi abuelo al lado dándome la tabarra.

Me dejé caer en una silla y hundí la cabeza entre mis brazos mientras el abuelo trasteaba en los muebles que se encontraban a mi espalda armando más ruido de la cuenta. Entonces me colocó por delante un vaso de agua, que me bebí de un trago, y un humeante plato de sopa.

―Gracias, pero lo que me hace falta ahora mismo es…

Sostuvo una pastilla delante de mis ojos. Casi se la arranqué de entre los dedos, incluso me la tomé sin agua.

―Impaciente ―me revolvió el pelo y rellenó mi vaso, que de inmediato volví a vaciar. Estaba seco―. Anda, cómete la sopa. Te sentará bien.

―Espera, ¿qué pasa? ―pregunté extrañado―. ¿Nadie más come?

―Lovino, son casi las cuatro, hace más de una hora que comimos todos menos Feliciano y tú.

Joder, no pensé que hubiera dormido hasta tan tarde.

―¿Y dónde se han metido los demás?

―¿No los has visto? Creo que están descansando ahí en el salón, la juerga de anoche los ha dejado baldados.

No me fijé al pasar debido a mi malestar, pero efectivamente en el salón se encontraban el griego durmiente, que dormía profundamente tirado bocabajo en el sofá con  _Sócrates_  y  _Séneca_  recostados sobre su espalda, y el japonés silencioso, que miraba distraídamente la televisión y de vez en cuando suspiraba y murmuraba que era demasiado viejo para fiestas. Joder, qué mal le había sentado nuestra juerguecita al oriental, peor que a mí.

Por su parte, Antonio estaba en nuestra habitación, echado en la cama muy entretenido con su móvil, igual que la noche anterior. El muy idiota ni siquiera se percató de que había entrado. A saber qué se traía entre manos, en el karaoke no pude averiguarlo, pero ahora se lo sonsacaría sí o sí.

―Debe ser muy interesante la conversación para que ni te inmutes, ¿no, bastardo?

―¡Hola, Lovi! ―soltó el teléfono sobre la colcha y vino hacia mí―. ¡Por fin te has despertado!

―Tenía falta de sueño ―me justifiqué―. ¡Pero no intentes desviar la conversación! ¿Con quién demonios te escribes tanto?

―Con Gilbert ―respondió tranquilamente.

―¿Con el macho albino otra vez? Venga ya, no me jodas.

―Te lo digo en serio. Puedes mirar mi móvil si quieres.

―No, no hace falta ―dije cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada. No quería que creyera que desconfiaba de él―. Pero ya me puedes estar contando qué demonios quiere ese maldito patatero.

―Pues…

―¡Y no se te ocurra irte por las ramas como anoche en el karaoke!

―Es que entonces no te lo podía contar porque estaba Feli delante.

―¿Qué tiene Feliciano que ver en esto?

―Pues resulta que Ludwig ha decidido darle una sorpresa, así que se pilló un vuelo para hoy y…

―Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Juraría que no había escuchado bien.

―Que Ludwig ha decidido darle una sorpresa a Feli y se ha pillado un vuelo…

Mierda, había escuchado correctamente.

―¡¿Me estás diciendo que el macho patatas viene hoy para acá?!

―¡Shhh! ―se puso el índice delante de los labios―. No grites, que te va a escuchar Feli y se chafará la sorpresa.

Hinché las mejillas gruñendo y desvié la mirada muy molesto. Joder, como si no me bastara con el abuelo, mi hermano y el matrimonio greco-japonés metidos en casa para encima tener que soportar al maldito patatero musculoso. Ya podría haberse esperado a que el idiota de mi hermano regresara a España para darle una sorpresa en vez de venir a fastidiar con su presencia.

―¿Y para eso te escribía tanto el macho albino? ¿Para decirte que su querido hermanito viene de camino?

―Sí. Bueno, en realidad no ―se rascó la nuca―. Lo que quería Gilbert era que le hiciéramos el favor de ir a recoger a Ludwig al aeropuerto o a la estación porque, aunque es casi tan asombroso como él, el pobre no conoce la ciudad ni sabe la dirección de la casa, y le preocupa que se pueda perder.

―Pues que se pierda, ¿a mí qué me importa? No pienso ir a por ese patatero a ninguna parte.

―Vamos, Lovi, Gilbert confía en que le hagamos ese favor. Tampoco nos supone mucho.

―No pienso ir ―dije lentamente remarcando cada palabra―. Díselo a tu amiguito el patatero albino. No, espera ―fui hacia la cama y cogí el móvil de Antonio―, se lo diré yo mismo.

Abrí la conversación con el macho albino, donde pude leer lo que mi novio me había contado, y le escribí al alemán diciéndole que no iríamos a recoger a su adorado hermanito. Mientras tecleaba el final de la frase, Antonio salió al pasillo.

―¿A dónde demonios se supone que vas?

―A hacerle a mi amigo el favor que me ha pedido ―respondió desde el otro lado del umbral―. No hace falta que me acompañes, ya me las apañaré.

Se marchó por el pasillo.

―No, oye, ¡espera!

Tiré el móvil sobre el colchón y me dirigí a la puerta dispuesto a seguir a Antonio para acompañarlo, pero entonces, de repente, sonó el teléfono. Me di la vuelta y respondí sin fijarme en quién llamaba.

― _Pronto!_

―¡Qué pronto ni qué hostias! ―era el macho albino―. Bueno, da lo mismo. Chaval, contigo precisamente quería yo hablar.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué demonios quieres?

―A mi asombrosa persona le gustaría saber por qué me has escrito desde el móvil de Toño diciendo que espere sentado si creo que iréis a recoger a mi genial hermano a alguna parte. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por qué no vais a ir a por él?

―Porque no me da la gana, patatero. ¿Y cómo demonios sabes que he sido yo el que te ha escrito?

―Porque tengo una asombrosa capacidad deductiva, chaval. La clave estaba en que Toño no se dirige a mí utilizando el apelativo "patatero" ―tampoco pretendía ocultar mi identidad al escribirle, aunque eso lo metí por costumbre―. Pero volviendo al tema que nos concierne, no puedes negarte a ir a por  _West_ , ¡me lo debes, chaval!

―¿Qué mierda dices, bastardo? ¡Yo no te debo nada!

―Claro que sí. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado el favorcito que te hicimos Francis y mi asombrosa persona cuando le preparaste a Toño la fiestecita sorpresa de aniversario? Qué mala memoria tienes.

―No se me ha olvidado, bastardo. Bastante os aprovechasteis de mí a cuenta de ello.

―Nah, eso fue por guardarte el secreto, no por jugarnos la vida distrayendo a tu querido novio durante todo el día para que pudieras prepararle su sorpresa. Así que me lo debes. ¡Y no me vale ninguna de tus poco asombrosas excusas! Además, piensa que en el futuro puedes volver a necesitar la ayuda del asombroso yo o bien que te guarde algún secretillo, porque con lo genial que soy me entero de todo, y entonces te aseguro que me acordaré de si me hiciste o no este favor.

Esperaba no tener que volver a recurrir al macho albino para que me prestara su ayuda, pero, sólo por si acaso, era preferible no arriesgarse. Además Antonio ya se había puesto en marcha y no lo iba a abandonar a su suerte por mucho que me jodiera facilitarle las cosas al macho patatas.

―¡Muy bien! ―grité al teléfono―. Pero escúchame bien, bastardo patatero, que te quede bien clarito que si hago esto es porque el bastado de Antonio ha insistido sin parar, no porque tú me hayas convencido.

Corté la llamada.

Esperaba que Antonio no hubiese salido de casa todavía, de modo que fui en su busca. Corrí hasta el piso de abajo gritando su nombre, pero el muy bastardo no me respondía.

―Vee… por favor,  _fratello_ , no grites ―pidió Feliciano en tono lastimero asomando la cabeza por encima del sofá del salón. Tenía muy mala cara. A su lado el griego seguía durmiendo, sólo que ahora estaba sentado. No parecía que le molestaran mucho mis gritos. Al japonés, que nos miraba con curiosidad desde el sillón, tampoco.

―Tienes una buena resaca, ¿eh?

―Vee… me duele mucho la cabeza y eso que el abuelo me ha dado una pastilla para que se me quite, pero está tardando en hacer efecto ―dijo al borde del llanto.

―No seas llorica, idiota. Verás que dentro de un rato te encuentras mejor ―dije para consolarlo―. Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Antonio?

Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

―Sí, Lovino-kun ―respondió Kiku―. Pasó hace rato hacia el despacho de tu abuelo.

Me dirigí hacia donde me indicó el japonés, pero Antonio no estaba allí. Continué buscándolo hasta que di con él en la cocina.

―¡Por fin te encuentro, joder! ―suspiré aliviado―. Por un momento pensé que te habías largado. ¿No me has escuchado llamándote?

―No ―dijo rascándose la nuca―. ¿Me estabas buscando? ¿Para qué?

―He decidido acompañarte, maldita sea.

―Eh, ¿en serio? ―se emocionó―. ¡Genial!

―¿Acaso creías que iba a dejarte tirado, bastardo?

―Tenía mis dudas, no se te veía muy dispuesto a…

―Simplemente me fastidia ayudar al patate…

―¡Shhh! ―me chistó Antonio poniéndose un dedo en los labios―. No lo nombres, Feli te podría escuchar.

―Ese idiota está demasiado resacoso como para enterarse de nada ahora mismo.

―Por si acaso, es mejor no arriesgarse ―rodé los ojos―. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está tu abuelo? Llevo rato buscándolo.

―¿Para qué quieres al viejo?

―Quería pedirle que me llevara a… ya sabes dónde. Es una buena idea, ¿no te parece?

Tenía que darle la razón. Sin duda era lo más fácil, rápido y cómo para llegar al aeropuerto sin complicaciones. Pero para hacerlo primero había que dar con el abuelo, así que les preguntamos a los ocupantes del salón si conocían su paradero.

―Rómulo-san se marchó hace bastante rato ―nos informó el japonés silencioso.

―¿Que QUÉ? ―me sorprendí.

―Vee… se fue poco antes de que vinieras buscando a Antonio a gritos.

―Con razón no conseguí encontrarlo ―se rio Antonio.

―¡Maldita sea!

―¿Para qué necesitáis al abuelo?

―¡Para nada que te importe!

Agarré del brazo a Antonio y lo llevé hasta nuestra habitación antes de que nos preguntaran algo más.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la cama mientras Antonio daba paseos por la habitación. Teníamos que pensar en un medio para ir al aeropuerto y volver luego con el patatero. Mi vespa quedaba totalmente descartada por sus limitadas plazas y reducido espacio; coger un taxi era una opción demasiado cara; y el autobús quedaba lejos de casa, lo que implicaba mucho tiempo en el trayecto.

―¿Y si le enviamos un mensaje con la dirección y que se busque las papas él solito?

Antonio detuvo su paseo y me echó una mirada reprobatoria, no le gustó mi propuesta. Rodé los ojos refunfuñando.

―Tenemos que ir a por él, Lovi. A nosotros también…

Se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada durante unos segundos.

―¡Ya sé! ―gritó emocionado dando un salto―. ¡Llamemos a Eduard!

―¿A Eduard el ayudante de mi abuelo? ―Antonio asintió en respuesta―. No lo molestes, joder, seguro que está muy tranquilo disfrutando de su tiempo libre.

―Pero dijo que lo llamásemos en caso de que necesitáramos algo, ¡y es el caso!

Antonio buscó en su cartera la tarjeta que el asistente de mi abuelo nos entregó cuando nos conocimos y le telefoneó.

En cuestión de media hora el estonio se hallaba delante de casa. Antonio y yo, que esperábamos su llegada tomando un café en la cocina, corrimos hacia la puerta al escuchar el timbre antes de que a los otros les diera tiempo a levantarse del sofá. Grité que nos marchábamos conforme salíamos y nos llevamos por delante a Eduard empujándolo hacia su coche, el pobre ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

Pusimos rumbo al aeropuerto a toda pastilla, íbamos con el tiempo justo. De hecho, según indicaban los paneles informativos, llegamos poco después de que aterrizara el avión del patatero.

No tardó mucho en aparecer el macho patatas arrastrando una maleta por la puerta de llegadas destacando entre un montón de gente que salía. Antonio corrió hacia él y lo recibió con un abrazo, las personas de alrededor los miraban. El patatero se mostró algo incómodo ante tal recibimiento, se le notaba en la cara, y respondió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro hasta que se apartó.

Eduard fue más discreto a la hora de saludarlo. El estonio, que había oído hablar largo y tendido del patatero durante el trayecto en coche hasta el aeropuerto por gentileza de mi novio (qué coñazo de conversación), se acercó al recién llegado, dejó que Antonio los presentara y se estrecharon la mano de forma educada.

Entonces el macho patatas reparó en mi presencia. Me encontraba de brazos cruzados más alejado del grupo, pues no iba a ir voluntariamente a saludar a esa patata humana, suficiente tenía con haber perdido la tarde yendo a recogerlo. El alemán vino hacia mí seguido por los otros dos.

―Hola, Lovino.

―Patatero.

―Mi hermano me dijo que vendrías a recogerme, pero sinceramente no esperaba que lo hicieras. Ha sido toda una sorpresa.

―¡No creas que he venido por gusto, patatero! ―repliqué.

―Te lo agradezco igualmente.

―No, bastardo ―le señalé con el dedo―. Que sepas que esta me la debes. Me da igual lo que diga el imbécil de tu hermano, ¡me la debes!

―Sí, como quieras―dijo con resignación el patatero rodando los ojos―. Te la debo.

―Que no se te olvide.

Mi hermano se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando aparecimos en casa acompañados por su adorado macho patatas. Durante unos segundos se quedó pasmado con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos hasta que, de pronto, reaccionó lanzándose a los brazos de su musculoso novio y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Ugh, qué escena tan desagradable, ¿no podían esperar a estar solos para demostrarse su amor mutuamente?

Mantuvieron aquella actitud tan pegajosamente amorosa también al día siguiente y nos tocó a Antonio y a mí ser testigos de ello, aunque a él le daba igual. Yo en cambio les llamé la atención en repetidas ocasiones provocando que se despegaran el uno del otro, pero luego los tortolitos volvían a las andadas. Quizás si el japonés silencioso y el griego durmiente nos hubieran acompañado mi hermano y el patatero se habrían cortado un poco, pero tenían planes con mi abuelo. Así que estuvimos los cuatro solos todo el maldito día.

Casi agradecí que el abuelo me arrastrara al trabajo el lunes por la mañana. Y digo casi porque, aunque me librara de la acaramelada parejita, seguía resultándome un fastidio que el viejo me obligara a hacer un paréntesis en mis vacaciones para ir a trabajar.

El japonés silencioso vino con nosotros, el abuelo y él tenían asuntos de negocios que tratar. Los dejé a solas y, cargado con una carpeta llena de documentos, fui a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde repasar algunos datos para la reunión que celebraríamos esa mañana, como me sugirió (ordenó) el viejo.

―Hombre, Lovino ―me habló mi padre, con el que me topé por el pasillo―, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

―De visita turística ―respondí irónico―. Joder, ¿a ti qué te parece? Estoy trabajando.

―¿Trabajando? ―preguntó desconcertado poniendo la misma cara de idiota que ponía Feliciano―. Creía que estabas en Roma de vacaciones con Antonio.

―Así era, al menos hasta que apareció el abuelo y me obligó a interrumpirlas arrastrándome con él al trabajo en contra de mi voluntad. ¡Joder, ni siquiera me dio la maldita opción de negarme!

―Fuiste tú mismo quien tomó la decisión de trabajar con tu abuelo, asume las consecuencias.

―¿Crees que no lo hago? No estoy aquí por gusto precisamente ―comenté molesto―. Maldita sea, ahora mismo tendría que estar por ahí con el idiota de Antonio disfrutando de mis vacaciones, no aquí encerrado. Joder, si éste ni siquiera es mi trabajo todavía, se supone que estoy aprendiendo… El viejo se está aprovechando de mí, ¡esto es explotación!

Tan inmerso me encontraba quejándome del abuelo con mi padre mientras caminábamos por los pasillos que me choqué con un tipo enorme que estaba allí en medio de espaldas a mí, ni lo había visto.

―Joder, ¿qué demonios haces ahí parado? ―le espeté―. ¿Acaso no ves que molestas e interrumpes el paso?

El tipo se dio la vuelta lentamente.

―Hola, muchacho.

Me quedé paralizado. Delante de mí, sonriendo de lado con aires de superioridad, se hallaba una persona a la que preferiría no haber conocido jamás: alto, de piel morena, ligera barba, y con un antifaz blanco tras el que se ocultaban sus ojos; se trataba de Sadiq Adnan.


	8. Desencuentros

_Capítulo 8: Desencuentros_

La carpeta que llevaba resbaló de mis manos y cayó a mis pies. Los documentos de su interior se desparramaron por el suelo, pero apenas si me percaté de ello. Estaba bloqueado. El miedo me había paralizado por completo. Me sentía incapaz de mover un solo músculo a pesar de que mi instinto me gritaba que lo hiciera, que saliera corriendo.

Mi reacción no era de extrañar puesto que tenía delante ni más ni menos que a Sadiq Adnan, aquel maldito turco enmascarado primo del griego durmiente que se encaprichó de mí y se pasó días molestándome (en la calle, en el restaurante) hasta que finalmente me tendió una trampa e intentó aprovecharse de mí. Tuve la gran suerte de que se encontraran cerca tanto Antonio como el matrimonio tenebroso con su perrito  _Hanatamago_  y pudieron intervenir a tiempo. Días después, enterado del incidente, el abuelo se ocupó (no sé cómo, ni quiero saberlo) de ponerle las cosas en claro al turco, que me pidió disculpas y me dejó en paz definitivamente. Bueno, por lo menos me dejó tranquilo hasta ahora que nos volvíamos a encontrar después de tres años.

―Vaya, muchacho, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

El turco sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, dejando su mano allí posada. Abrí los ojos ampliamente, con terror. Joder, ¡me estaba tocando! Vale que sólo era su mano sobre mi hombro, pero era más contacto del que estaba dispuesto a permitirle.

―N-N-N…

¡Mierda! Como si no tuviera suficiente con no poder moverme a voluntad, ahora tampoco era capaz de articular ni una mísera palabra. Maldita sea, estaba jodido. El maldito enmascarado acentuó su sonrisa.

―Lovino, Lovino ―me zarandeó mi padre, cuya presencia había olvidado―. ¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? Te has puesto blanco.

―Y-Y-Yo…

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, pero las palabras seguían sin salir.

De todos modos, la intervención de mi padre consiguió hacerme reaccionar de nuevo. Aparté la mano del turco de un manotazo y, movido por el impulso, me di la vuelta y eché a correr por donde había venido.

Corría sin pensar, incluso me choqué con varias personas por el camino, pero no me detuve. De hecho, no me paré hasta que estuve en la estación de metro más cercana. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era alejarme lo máximo posible del turco enmascarado.

Obviamente me fui a casa.

Un silencio sepulcral me recibió al llegar, no había nadie. Supuse que era lógico, seguramente Antonio y los demás se habrían marchado a hacer turismo por la ciudad como también hubiese hecho yo de no haber tenido que ir a trabajar con el abuelo.

Y hablando del abuelo, no quería ni imaginar el cabreo que se iba a pillar conmigo por haberme largado antes de asistir a la dichosa reunión para la que me había preparado los últimos días. Menuda bronca me esperaba.

Me eché en la cama tapándome los ojos con el brazo mientras pensaba en la que se me venía encima, ¡estaba jodido! Y para colmo estaba lo de mi encuentro con el turco, ¿a santo de qué se había presentado en la empresa del abuelo? Aunque, bueno, a decir verdad ese tipo y el viejo habían hecho algún que otro negocio juntos. ¿Significaba eso que, quisiera o no, me tocaría tratar con ese maldito enmascarado? Maldita sea, ¡estaba bien jodido!

Mientras me compadecía de mí mismo, los gatos del griego subieron a la cama.  _Sócrates_  se acurrucó contra mi costado y el pequeño  _Séneca_  se acomodó sobre mi barriga. Llevé las manos hacia ellos y los acaricié, ambos ronronearon complacidos.

―No sabéis la suerte que tenéis ―les dije a las bolas de pelo, que me miraron fijamente―. Vuestras únicas preocupaciones son comer y dormir. Joder, ojalá yo también fuera un gato.

Los felinos maullaron, uno detrás de otro, y continuaron con la vista fijada en mí. Parecía como si me hubiesen comprendido y me preguntaran las razones por las que me quejaba, así que me desahogué contándoles lo que había ocurrido y la situación en la que me encontraba.

Después de explayarme durante un largo rato, me di cuenta de que tanto  _Séneca_  como  _Sócrates_  estaban cada uno a su bola: el pequeñín se había quedado dormido sobre mi barriga y el otro se lamía tranquilamente… sus partes. Joder, ¡menudo cuadro! En fin, no sé qué esperaba, ni que los gatos pudieran darme algún consejo.

―No sé qué demonios hago contándoos mis problemas, ¡si no me hacéis ni puto caso!

Tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no perturbar la tranquilidad de las bolas de pelo, saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me escuchara y me aconsejara como es debido, aunque estaba tardando en coger el teléfono.

―¡Hola, Lovino!

―¡Lilly! ¡Por fin contestas!

―No tenía el teléfono encima ni tampoco cerca ―se justificó―. ¿Qué te ocurre? Es extraño que llames.

―Es que…

―Lilly, ¿qué haces? ―se escuchó la voz de Roderich por detrás―. ¿No se suponía que ibas a cortar la llamada y apagar el teléfono para que no volviera a interrumpirnos durante el ensayo?

―¡No se te ocurra colgarme!

―Discúlpame, pero tenía que responder porque Lovino…

―¿Lovino? ―dijo Roderich―. ¿Lovino es con quien estás al teléfono? Entonces cuelga, porque no creo que lo que tenga que decirte sea tan importante que no pueda esperar hasta más tarde.

―¡No, no puede esperar! ―grité al auricular―. Lilly, necesito hablar contigo, así que no me cuelgues, por favor. Manda a tomar por saco a ese estirado si hace falta para que te deje tranquila.

―Lovino…

―Lilly, haz el favor de decirle a Lovino que estoy preparando los horarios para el próximo curso y que, independientemente de lo mal que le venga o lo ocupado que se encuentre con sus clases y tareas universitarias, no pienso hacer ni una sola modificación.

―¡Como si me importara! ―volví a gritar al auricular―. Lilly, recuérdale a tu querido novio que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es de muy mala educación.

―¡Ya basta, los dos! ―dijo Lilly. Sonaba cabreada, algo poco común en ella. Luego suspiró―. Lo siento, Roderich, pero no puedo colgarle a Lovino porque, aunque lo que tenga que contarme no sea de importancia, ha conseguido despertar mi curiosidad y no voy a poder concentrarme en mi ensayo hasta que conozca la razón de su llamada.

Escuché al austriaco de fondo decir algo en su lengua natal, que obviamente no entendí, y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Lilly suspiró.

―Un día de estos me vas a costar un disgusto, Lovino.

―Espero no haberte causado un problema con el estirado de Roderich.

―Nada que no se pueda solucionar ―dijo con suficiencia―. Y ahora cuéntame qué te ocurre.

―Que no hay una maldita cosa que me salga a derechas, joder.

―¿Acaso van mal tus vacaciones?

―¿Mal? Ahora mismo ni siquiera "van".

―¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

―Que mi abuelo se presentó aquí el otro día y me ha obligado a ir a trabajar con él, así que mis vacaciones están en pausa. No veas qué fastidio.

―Oh, vaya, menudo contratiempo. ¿Y Antonio, qué? ¿Se ha quedado solo mientras tanto?

―Qué va, si quedarse solo en esta casa es imposible, joder: aparte de mi abuelo, están Feliciano, su adorado macho patatas, el japonés silencioso y su maridito el griego durmiente con dos de sus gatos; ¿te parece poco? Al maldito bastardo de Antonio no le ha faltado compañía para andar de arriba abajo por la ciudad.

―Mejor entonces, al menos ha estado entretenido.

―Sí, mejor… él entretenido divirtiéndose por ahí y mientras yo encerrado en una maldita oficina trabajando sin parar como un esclavo.

―Venga ya, Lovino, dudo mucho que tu abuelo te tenga esclavizado precisamente.

―Casi, porque resulta que no puedo negarme a nada que el viejo me pida relacionado con el maldito trabajo, ya que fue la condición que me puso para dejar que Antonio y yo nos quedáramos aquí en su casa de Roma.

―Entonces no deberías quejarte, tú aceptaste esa condición.

―¡Porque no me quedó más remedio, joder! Pero el viejo no mencionó que trasladaría el trabajo a Roma.

―Yo diría que esa opción iba implícita en su condición.

―¡Fastidiarme las vacaciones es lo que iba implícito! ―exclamé molesto. Entonces suspiré apesadumbrado―. Y verás ahora la que me espera…

―¿Qué has hecho?

―Me he largado antes de que empezara una reunión a la que supuestamente no podía faltar.

―¿Y por qué te has marchado?

―Porque me tropecé de pronto con… ¡con el maldito turco enmascarado que me atosigó hace varios años! ―Lilly soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa―. Maldita sea, ¡me quedé paralizado nada más verlo!

―¿Y él te vio a ti?

―¿Que si me vio? El tío tuvo toda la desfachatez de hablarme como si nada, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Y yo ni siquiera fui capaz de abrir la boca! De hecho, tardé muchísimo en reaccionar.

―No me extraña, el shock ha debido ser grande.

―Bastante.

―Y entonces fue cuando te marchaste, ¿no?

―Ni lo pensé, simplemente eché a correr y me largué ―suspiré con pesadez―. Joder, a saber qué demonios hace aquí ese tipo…

―Puede que tenga algo que tratar con tu abuelo, tenían negocios juntos, ¿no?

―Es posible, no sé… lo que sí sé es que el viejo me va a matar.

―No digas tonterías. Tu abuelo es muy comprensivo, simplemente explícale lo ocurrido y lo entenderá.

―Qué sencillo lo ves todo.

―Porque lo es, eres tú el que lo hace complicado.

―Qué haría yo sin tu apoyo ―dije sarcásticamente.

―Te digo las cosas como son, que no sea lo que quieres escuchar es un asunto totalmente distinto.

―¿Hay algo para lo que no tengas respuesta?

―Sabes que llevo razón aunque no lo quieras admitir ―gruñí por lo bajo, Lilly me conocía demasiado bien―. Así que procura hacer caso de lo que te digo.

―¿Acaso me queda otra opción?

Me despedí de mi amiga agradeciéndole su ayuda y prometiéndole que me pondría en contacto con ella esa misma noche para contarle cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos con mi abuelo.

Me eché un brazo sobre los ojos. Aunque me había calmado un poco al hablar con Lilly, eso no eliminaba el hecho de que mi abuelo, por muy comprensivo que fuera, estaría cabreado conmigo por haberme quitado de en medio. Suspiré con pesadez temiendo la bronca que se me avecinaba.

Escuché la puerta principal y me incorporé alarmado pensando que podría tratarse de mi abuelo. Los gatos se sobresaltaron y protestaron por mi repentino movimiento, pero se recolocaron al otro lado del colchón y volvieron a dormirse. Agucé el oído y me concentré en los sonidos provenientes del piso inferior: eran Antonio y los demás los que acababan de llegar, reconocí sus voces alegres y despreocupadas hablando sobre qué preparar de almuerzo.

Volví a tumbarme en la cama.

Lo último que me apetecía era bajar con los demás, sabía que me bombardearían a preguntas del tipo qué tal había ido el día, cómo es que había regresado tan temprano o dónde se encontraban el abuelo y el japonés silencioso. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, y menos de contarles lo de mi fortuito encuentro con el turco enmascarado, sobre todo a Antonio. Temía que mi novio reaccionara exageradamente al saber de la presencia de aquel tipo, era mejor preparar el terreno antes de decírselo.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera pensar en la forma de hacerlo, escuché otra vez la puerta principal, en esta ocasión cerrándose con violencia, y la voz de mi abuelo preguntando por mí a voz en grito.

―¡¿Dónde está Lovino?!

Joder, sonaba todavía más cabreado de lo que esperaba.

―Vee~… pero,  _nonno_ , ¿mi  _fratello_  no se fue contigo a trabajar? ―oí tenuemente que dijo Feliciano.

―Hace ya rato que llegamos y no lo hemos visto ―añadió Antonio.

―Eso no significa que no esté aquí ―el viejo acertó de pleno―. ¡LOVINO!

Los gritos enfadados del abuelo llamándome me provocaron escalofríos que recorrieron mi espalda de arriba abajo. Cada vez sonaba más cerca. Rezar todo lo que sabía no parecía mala opción.

De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par. Los gatos se despertaron sobresaltados y huyeron despavoridos de la habitación por entre las piernas de mi abuelo, que cerró de un fuerte portazo. Había llegado mi fin.

―Así que aquí estás ―habló calmado, pero había algo en su voz que seguía dándome escalofríos―. Llevo un rato llamándote, ¿acaso no me has escuchado?

Agaché la cabeza, prefería no responder a su pregunta.

―Lo interpretaré como un "sí". En fin, al menos tendrás la decencia de explicarme por qué te has marchado de la oficina cuando te dije claramente que requería de tu presencia en la reunión de hoy ―iba subiendo el tono con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

―Yo… lo... lo siento ―dije, todavía con la cabeza gacha y usando un hilito de voz casi inaudible―. No… no pretendía… No… no era… mi intención… marcharme…

―¡No, claro que no! ―gritó enfadado. Me encogí de miedo―. ¡Por eso estabas donde debías a la hora de la reunión! Pero estás muy equivocado si creías que así ibas a escaquearte de cumplir con tus obligaciones, la reunión se ha aplazado a la tarde.

―No… ¡No pretendía escaquearme de nada, joder! ―repliqué con dificultad, casi al borde del llanto. Tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas, pero me estaba esforzando por no dejarlas salir.

―¡¿Entonces qué se supone que pretendías?! ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?

―Po-Porque… porque me asusté…

―¿Por la reunión? ―se sorprendió―. Venga, Lovino, ni que fuera para tant…

―No, no fue por la maldita reunión, joder, sino porque me topé con… con ese maldito turco enmascarado con el que tenías negocios y que me atosigaba…

―¿Te refieres al señor Adnan? ―asentí―. Pero si no era hoy cuando teníamos que reunirnos…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en el umbral apareció Antonio con gesto serio moviéndose con dificultad, ya que cuatro pares de manos lo sujetaban. Mi novio se deshizo de los numerosos agarres y pasó al interior de la habitación. Los otros permanecieron inmóviles y expectantes en el pasillo observando la escena, malditos cotillas.

―¿Dices que te has encontrado a ese enmascarado que te molestaba? ―preguntó Antonio conforme venía hacia mí―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

―N-No… Si-Simplemente me… me puse nervioso a… al verlo…

―¿Y qué está haciendo ese tipo aquí?

―Tenemos asuntos que tratar ―intervino el abuelo―. Pero por lo visto ha adelantado su visita sin ponerme en conocimiento de ello.

―¿Y cree que sea necesario que Lovi esté presente mientras el turco y usted tratan esos asuntos?

―Totalmente. Es importante que esté para que aprenda.

―Pero, ¿incluso después de lo que intentó? No me parece buena idea que ese tipo ande cerca de Lovino…

El semblante de mi abuelo se tornó sombrío. Juraría que incluso la temperatura de la habitación descendió un par de grados.

―Antonio, me ofende que pienses que yo expondría deliberadamente a mi nieto a una situación que pudiera resultar de riesgo para él ―dijo el abuelo seriamente, su voz denotaba que estaba realmente dolido por las palabras de mi novio.

―¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ―se alarmó Antonio, cuyo rostro perdió todo el color de repente―. ¡N-No, Romu! ¡Yo no he dicho eso! No lo he dicho, ¿verdad? ―preguntó volviéndose hacia mí y hacia los otros cuatro de la puerta, aunque ninguno respondimos―. Ni siquiera pretendía insinuarlo, ¡lo juro! Simplemente me preocupan las intenciones de ese tipo ―se defendió Antonio elevando la voz―, ¿y si trata de propasarse con Lovi como la última vez?

―Ya en su momento me ocupé personalmente de ponerle al señor Adnan las cosas en claro sobre este asunto, así que dudo que se produzca ningún problema al respecto.

―Pero, Romu, ¿y si…?

―"Y si" ¡nada! ―lo interrumpió mi abuelo de forma cortante―. Es un tema zanjado. A Lovino no le ocurrirá nada.

―¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

―Porque, como he dicho, me ocupé de este asunto en su momento; no hay de qué preocuparse. De modo que, por mucho que a Lovino le disguste y le moleste, debe cumplir con su responsabilidad y venir a trabajar conmigo aunque el señor Adnan esté presente. Fin de la discusión.

Antonio agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza, frustrado.

El abuelo no dejó lugar a más réplicas. Salió de la habitación con paso firme, pero no sin antes dedicarle a Antonio una mirada cargada de reproche de la que éste no se percató. Joder, nunca antes los había visto de esa guisa entre ellos.

Los cuatro cotillas de la puerta entraron en tropel, todos con cara de circunstancias. Estaban tan anonadados como yo por la escena que acababan de presenciar. Sólo el griego durmiente se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

―Se ve… que mi primo… siembra la discordia… allá por donde… pasa.

― _Anata_ , no es momento para bromas.

―Sí, Heracles, tienes razón con respecto a ese tipo… tu primo ―dijo Antonio ya más calmado, ignorando el comentario del japonés―, pero no hay que darle mayor importancia a este pequeño desencuentro.

―¡¿Pequeño desencuentro?! ―exclamamos a la vez el patatero y yo. Ambos nos sorprendimos por nuestra reacción similar.

―Lo que de verdad importa, y me preocupa, es lo que le pueda ocurrir a Lovi si vuelve a encontrarse con ese tipo.

―Creo que puedes quedarte tranquilo, Antonio-san ―intervino el japonés―. El señor Adnan no se atreverá a hacerle nada a Lovino-kun.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Kiku?

―Porque mi madre… nos puso al corriente… de lo ocurrido… y nos contó que… Romu tuvo… algo más que palabras… con mi  _querido_  primo.

―De hecho, parece ser que Rómulo-san puso al señor Adnan en una situación bastante complicada que le trajo consecuencias posteriores.

―Vee~… ¿Qué consecuencias?

Tanto el griego durmiente como el japonés silencioso se encogieron de hombros.

―Me llevo… demasiado mal… con mi primo… como para interesarme… por ese tipo de detalles… de su vida.

―En cualquier caso, el señor Adnan no salió bien parado de aquella situación, así que es poco probable que se atreva a repetir la experiencia.

―Pero no imposible.

―Lo más… que puede ocurrir… es que mi primo… le insista… en caso de que siga… interesado en él.

Antonio gruñó molesto.

―A pesado… no le gana… nadie.

―¡Pues lo mandaré a la mierda una y mil veces si hace falta, joder! ―grité.

―Esto también lo hiciste la otra vez y mira lo que ocurrió.

Tomé a Antonio de la mano y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía resultar tranquilizadora.

―Estaré bien ―dije con seguridad, tratando de creer yo mismo mis propias palabras―. No me pasará nada.

―Arde Roma si te pasa.

―Roma… no sé, pero… hay algo aquí que… se está quemando…

Cierto, olía a quemado. Feliciano abrió los ojos con pavor y echó a correr seguido de patatero musculoso.

―¡He olvidado la pasta en el fuego!

* * *

La hora de regresar a la oficina y asistir a la dichosa reunión que requería de mi presencia se aproximaba. Mientras esperaba al abuelo para irnos, me tomaba un café con Antonio en la cocina, donde todavía se apreciaba cierto tufillo a quemado provocado por el despiste culinario de Feliciano.

Removí varias veces lo que me quedaba de café, apenas media taza, haciendo mucho ruido. Estaba nervioso por tener que hablar en la reunión, aunque también por la posibilidad de reencontrarme con el turco enmascarado.

―¡Lovino! ―me llamó el abuelo desde fuera de la cocina―. Es hora de irnos.

Terminé de beberme el café, que se había quedado helado, y salí al pasillo acompañado de Antonio. El viejo estaba delante de la puerta principal con los brazos cruzados y expresión ceñuda, todavía parecía disgustado, aunque se dirigió a Antonio como si nada, hablándole con la misma cordialidad y amabilidad que de costumbre.

―¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Antonio?

―¡Claro! ―respondió de inmediato con una sonrisa.

El trayecto hasta la oficina no fue nada agradable. Apenas iniciamos la marcha, el típico comportamiento afable entre mi abuelo y mi novio dio paso a un silencio sepulcral que invadió el coche. Se notaba que el ambiente estaba tenso. Joder, si es que mi abuelo y Antonio  _siempre_  tienen algo de lo que hablar y parece que les den cuerda, pero estaban en silencio, ¡EN SILENCIO! Sin duda, aún seguían molestos el uno con el otro por su "pequeño desencuentro" de mediodía.

Maldita sea, como si no tuviera suficiente con los nervios por la reunión, ahora también me tocaba lidiar con la culpa de que el viejo y Antonio estuvieran así… aunque realmente el culpable fuera ese maldito bastardo enmascarado.

También era culpa del turco que la mayoría de los asistentes a la reunión estuvieran cabreados conmigo por hacerles perder su tarde libre al posponerla, el público ideal delante del que hablar. Los únicos que no parecían enfadados eran Eduard, que nos recibió en la entrada, y mi padre, que se quedó preocupado por mi repentina huida de aquella mañana y me devolvió la carpeta que dejé olvidada en el suelo.

En cualquier caso, la reunión salió mejor de lo esperado y todo el mundo quedó satisfecho tras ella, a pesar del enfado generalizado inicial. Menudo peso me quitaba de encima.

―¿Qué tal ha ido? ―me preguntó Antonio cuando dejé la sala de reuniones. Me esperaba sentado en la mesa de Eduard.

―Lovino lo ha hecho francamente bien ―dijo el estonio detrás de mí.

―Como cabía esperar de mi Lovi.

―Pero no conviene que te relajes, Lovino ―intervino el abuelo poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro―. Todavía nos queda trabajo por hacer esta semana y, aunque no sea de tu agrado, te quiero al cien por cien como esta tarde.

Me sonrojé por su halago, aunque sabía que el trabajo al que se refería tenía que ver con el turco enmascarado.

―Por cierto, Eduard, ¿te importaría ocuparte de llevar a Antonio y a mi nieto de vuelta a casa? Tengo un asunto que atender.

Qué excusa tan mala se acababa de inventar mi abuelo. Estaba seguro de que el viejo le había encargado al estonio la tarea de llevarnos a casa debido a su enfado con Antonio, evitando así otro viaje en coche en el más absoluto e incómodo de los silencios. Maldita sea, aunque no fuera mi culpa que su relación estuviera tan tensa, me sentí mal por ello.

Por el contrario, Antonio estaba tan alegre como siempre y fue todo el tiempo charlando animadamente con Eduard, aunque no sé de qué porque no les presté atención; lo que sí sé es que el ambiente era totalmente diferente al del viaje de ida con mi abuelo.

―Hey, hey, Lovi ―Antonio llamó mi atención chasqueando los dedos delante de mí. Estábamos detenidos en un semáforo y, cuando le miré, señaló por la ventanilla―. ¿Esa no es la heladería donde estuvimos el otro día?

―Sí ―respondí con desgana.

De repente, como movido por un impulso, Antonio salió del coche y, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, me tomó del brazo y me hizo bajar también. El asistente de mi abuelo se quedó con la boca abierta por aquel acto tan inesperado, estaba flipando.

―Nos quedamos aquí, Eduard. Gracias por traernos.

―Pe-Pero…

―Vete tranquilo, haremos el resto del camino andando. ¡Adiós!

Antonio echó a correr y me arrastró con él por entre los coches en marcha, ¡el tráfico se había reanudado! A mis gritos de pánico y protesta se unieron los insultos y pitadas de los conductores, nos faltó el canto de un duro para que nos llevaran por delante.

―¡Me cago en la puta, bastardo! ―grité cuando estuvimos a salvo en la acera. Mi corazón latía desbocado―. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?! ¡Casi nos atropellan! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

―En que me apetece un helado ―me respondió despreocupadamente sin perder la sonrisa―. ¡Vamos!

Me calmé mientras esperaba sentado en una mesa a que Antonio trajera los helados. Dejé que se las apañara él solo para entenderse con el heladero y el tipo de la caja, así escarmentaría un poco por hacer que casi nos atropellen a cuenta de su estúpido capricho (vale, es Antonio, no captaría el mensaje).

Una enorme tarrina de helado de mis sabores favoritos apareció delante de mis ojos, así como el bastardo sonriente que me la ofrecía y que tomó asiento frente a mí.

―¿Estás más tranquilo ya, Lovi? ―lo miré con odio mientras saboreaba mi delicia helada―. Como no me estás gritando, supondré que sí.

―Idiota.

―Bueno, y ahora ¿vas a contarme por qué llevas toda la tarde tan decaído?

Me sorprendí bastante. Increíblemente mi pésimo estado de ánimo no había pasado desapercibido para el despistado de mi novio, que tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa esperando mi respuesta.

―Yo… no… no me gusta que mi abuelo y tú estéis enfadados ―dije agachando la cabeza―. Y menos por mi culpa, maldita sea ―añadí en voz baja.

―Pero ¿qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando, Lovi? Tu abuelo y yo no estamos enfadados.

―Sí, y yo me lo creo ―dije irónicamente―. Por eso no habéis parado de hablar en el coche de camino a la oficina.

―Si no hemos hablado de nada…

―¡Precisamente, joder! Estaba siendo sarcástico.

―¡No me líes, Lovi! ―se quejó de forma infantil―. Mira, vale que me molestó que se tomara tan a la ligera el asunto del turco, pero eso no significa que esté enfadado con él. Y tampoco me ha parecido que él lo estuviera conmigo. Si no hemos hablado de nada por el camino es porque no teníamos nada de lo que hablar, simplemente. No te montes películas.

No me estaba montando ninguna película, me basaba en la situación de la que había sido testigo: el viejo y él estaban enfadados el uno con el otro. No logró convencerme de lo contrario. Sin embargo, quien sí lo consiguió fue el abuelo cuando le saqué el tema al día siguiente.

―No me gusta que Antonio y tú estéis enfadados.

―¿Antonio y yo enfadados? ―se extrañó―. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

―¿Acaso no es obvio? De vuestro comportamiento de ayer.

―¿Te refieres a la discusión que tuvimos a mediodía? Me decepcionó un poco por lo que dijo, pero tampoco fue para tanto…

―Claro, por eso ni siquiera os dirigisteis la palabra en el coche.

―No teníamos nada de lo que hablar ―se encogió de hombros―. Antonio es inteligente, sabe cuándo es mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

―No intentes convencerme de lo que no es, viejo. Estabais enfadados, se notaba ―mi abuelo rodó los ojos―. ¿Por qué si no le encasquetaste a tu asistente la tarea de llevarnos a casa? Obviamente para no tener que soportar otro incómodo viaje en silencio, porque la excusa que te inventaste era malísima.

―No me inventé ninguna excusa.

―¿Y cuáles eran esos asuntos de los que tenías que ocuparte si se puede saber?

―Tenía una cita con la madre de Heracles ―respondió con una sonrisa pícara. Me sonrojé, siempre me incomodaba hablar de esos temas con el viejo―. De hecho, regresé a casa esta mañana sólo para recogerte y traerte al trabajo, aunque también aproveché para cambiarme…

―¡Para! ―lo interrumpí―. Ya me has aclarado lo que quería. No sigas.

―Asumo entonces que te he convencido de lo que supuestamente no era.

Me crucé de brazos e hinché las mejillas, molesto. El viejo sonrió con satisfacción.

Eduard acabó con el momento de gloria de mi abuelo al entrar en el despacho para avisarnos de que el turco enmascarado había llegado y esperaba para vernos. Contuve la respiración unos segundos, me había puesto muy tenso y nervioso. El abuelo me apretó el hombro y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora: él estaba allí conmigo, así que no había nada que temer.

El estonio hizo pasar al señor Adnan al despacho, mi abuelo lo recibió con un saludo cordial y un apretón de manos. Me mantuve alejado de ambos hasta que el turco reparó en mi presencia y vino hacia mí con aire imponente y una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro. Me quede medio bloqueado por los nervios.

―¡Hola, muchacho! ―me saludó―. ¿Qué tal?

Me tendió la mano. La miré desconfiado y pasé la vista a las rendijas de su máscara, daba miedo. Tragué saliva con dificultad y volví la vista de nuevo a su mano, que estreché con la mía en un gesto rápido, soltándola casi de inmediato, como si quemara.

―Hoy por lo menos no has salido corriendo ―comentó con sorna el turco, no le vi la gracia―. Lo cierto es que me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí, cuando nos vimos ayer pensé que simplemente estabas de visita, no trabajando.

―Todavía está aprendiendo.

―Lo está preparando para que le suceda, ¿eh?

―Se hace lo que se puede ―rio el abuelo. Tampoco le vi la gracia―. En fin, vamos a lo que vamos.

Me esforcé al máximo por concentrarme en el trabajo, pero me resultó muy difícil ya que tenía la mirada del enmascarado clavada en mí cada dos por tres, lo notaba a pesar de no verle los ojos. La hora que pasamos reunidos se me hizo eterna. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad nada más terminar, me escabullí del despacho.

Como tenía que esperar al abuelo para volver a casa, recorrí toda la oficina buscando un lugar donde evitar un nuevo posible encuentro con el turco, suficiente lo había visto en lo que iba de día. Finalmente me escondí en el baño durante un cuarto de hora, esperaba que en ese tiempo ese tipo se hubiera marchado.

―¿Estás huyendo de mí, muchacho?

Me quedé helado al oír la voz del turco detrás de mí. Tragué saliva con dificultad, maldije para mis adentros y me di la vuelta lentamente.

―No me mires con esa cara, chico, que parece que has visto un fantasma. ¿Tanto miedo te doy?

Apreté los puños y gruñí, el muy cabrón se estaba burlando de mí.

―No me digas que estás así por lo que ocurrió hace… ¿dos? ¿Tres años? Sé que me excedí más de la cuenta aquella noche, iba muy borracho y no pensaba en lo que hacía.

―¡E-Eso no es excusa! ―grité. Por fin conseguí plantarle cara, mi cabreo era mayor que el miedo que me causaba.

―Lo sé, lo sé, actué mal y no me siento orgulloso de ello, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice ―se encogió de hombros―. Venga, chico, ya te pedí disculpas en su momento.

―¿Y qué?

―Que te olvides de miedos y de tanta hostilidad hacia mí, y seamos amigos ―dijo sonriendo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, donde dejó reposada la mano; yo alucinaba. Joder, menuda pesadilla―. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

―T-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ―respondí apartando su mano de mí.

―¿Como qué?

―No es de su incumbencia.

―Muy bien ―se encogió de hombros―. Quizás mañana consiga convencerte de que me acompañes ―dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar―. Nos vemos.

Como era de esperar, al día siguiente el turco me pidió que fuera con él a tomar algo cuando finalizamos la reunión que mantuvimos con él y con el japonés silencioso. Insistió varias veces, pero obviamente sólo recibió respuestas negativas de mi parte.

―Se ve que no hay manera de convencerte, chico ―se resignó el enmascarado finalmente―. ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Supongo que tendré que conformarme con la cena de mañana.

―¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?

El turco sonrió de lado, pero no respondió. Cogió por banda al japonés silencioso, que no supo cómo negarse a su invitación de ir a tomar algo, se limitó a hacer aspavientos con las manos y tartamudeó mientras el enmascarado se reía y, con un brazo echado sobre sus hombros, lo guiaba. El pobre Kiku prácticamente se vio obligado a acompañarlo.

―Oye, abuelo ―dije cuando nos quedamos solos―, el pesado del turco me ha dicho algo de una cena, ¿a qué diablos se refería?

―A la que tenemos mañana con él y Kiku.

―¡¿Qué?! Joder, ¿y cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?

―Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Rodé los ojos y refunfuñé con hastío.

―En serio, viejo, ¿hasta cuándo va a durar este maldito castigo?

―Hasta el viernes ―respondió divertido―. Y es trabajo, no un castigo.

Para mí como si lo fuera, y encima todavía faltaban dos días para que se acabara esa maldita tortura. ¡Qué fastidio!

A Antonio no le hizo ninguna gracia enterarse de que al día siguiente tendría que cenar con el turco enmascarado, se le notó a la legua por mucho que intentara disimularlo. Al menos mantuvo la calma, supongo que porque sabía que el abuelo y el japonés silencioso estarían presentes.

―No hace falta que disimules ―le dije―, sé que lo de la cena te molesta.

―Para qué mentir, no me gusta.

―Pues menos me gusta a mí que soy el que tengo que ir, maldita sea.

―Me imagino. Pero es trabajo, no queda otra que aguantarse.

―Vaya mierda. A ver si se acaba de una puta vez esta maldita semana, ¡se me está haciendo eterna!

―Ya queda menos ―me animó Antonio poniéndose a mi espalda y masajeándome los hombros―. Relájate.

Al menos podía contentarme con la suerte de tener a Antonio, que durante el resto del día se comportó de forma mucho más cariñosa y pegajosa que de costumbre. De hecho, por la noche fuimos a ver una obra de teatro al aire libre con Feliciano y el macho patatas y la actitud de mi novio superaba con creces a la de los dos tortolitos, que incluso parecían distantes el uno con el otro en comparación, y eso que normalmente se mostraban tan acaramelados que provocaban diabetes con sólo mirarlos.

Por la mañana Antonio seguía en el mismo plan. El muy pesado se empeñó en llevarme a desayunar fuera y de paso acompañarme a la oficina, no entendía su interés por pasarse varias horas allí encerrado, ¡si en ese tiempo ni siquiera iba a estar conmigo! Aun así no pude decirle que no, ¡me puso ojitos!

Como nos marchábamos temprano, el abuelo pensó que estaba intentando escaquearme del trabajo otra vez. Tras explicarle un par de veces nuestras auténticas intenciones, dejó que nos fuéramos, pero creo que no se convenció realmente de que lo que le dijimos era cierto hasta que nos vio aparecer en la oficina.

Trabajé sin descanso con mi abuelo en su despacho durante toda la mañana, mientras que Antonio se quedó en la oficina con Eduard. A saber a qué se dedicó en ese tiempo porque cuando terminé me estaba esperando sentado en una mesa con una enigmática sonrisa adornando su cara. Sospechoso. Algo se traía entre manos.

No obstante, fuese lo que fuese lo que planeaba, no lo llevó a cabo ese día. Maldita sea, yo que esperaba algún típico acto absurdo de los suyos que me librara de la jodida cena a la que estaba obligado a asistir.

Pero no.

Me contenté con retrasar al máximo el momento de irnos con la excusa de estar arreglándome. El viejo no se lo tragó (sabe bien que no suelo tardar apenas) y me llamó la atención varias veces para que me diera prisa. Cuando terminé, él y el japonés silencioso me esperaban en el salón con Antonio y Heracles, que estaban tirados cómodamente en el sofá el uno junto al otro mirando la tele, ¡que molesto!

―¿Seguro que no queréis venir con nosotros, chicos? ―les preguntó el abuelo a los bultos yacientes del sofá.

―Segurísimo―respondió Antonio. Ya me había dicho que se sentiría muy incómodo si asistía a la cena.

―Tuve suficiente… con aguantar… a mi primo… ayer… durante toda la tarde ―el día anterior Heracles recibió una llamada del turco enmascarado informándole de que estaba con Kiku, así que el griego fue raudo a reunirse con ellos y no regresó a casa con su maridito hasta bien entrada la noche―. No… soportaría… otro día… con él.

El abuelo se encogió de hombros y no insistió.

Nos despedimos de Antonio y Heracles, que siguieron viendo la tele, y nos encaminamos hacia el garaje.

Nos encontramos con el turco en la puerta del restaurante, habíamos llegado prácticamente a la vez. Después de los saludos oficiales (el mío duró más de la cuenta) los tres pasaron al interior mientras que yo me quedé fuera mirando estupefacto el lugar al que habíamos ido, pues acababa de percatarme de que el sitio me resultaba familiar. Maldita sea, menudo tino tenía mi abuelo para, de entre todos los restaurantes de Roma, ir a escoger precisamente uno de aquellos en los que trabajé.

―¿Lovino? ―me llamó el abuelo desde la puerta―. ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí parado? Entra, te estamos esperando.

Suspiré con resignación, agaché la cabeza y me acerqué a él. El viejo, sonriente, me echó un brazo sobre los hombros mientras entrábamos. Un camarero nos condujo a la mesa y, cómo no, el turco se las apañó para sentarse a mi lado. De nuevo suspiré con resignación.

―Al final me he salido con la mía ―me dijo el enmascarado― y he conseguido que vengas a cenar conmigo.

―Por si no se ha dado cuenta, le recuerdo que hay dos personas más sentadas a la mesa, así que no piense que esto es una cita ni nada por el estilo.

―Tienes respuestas para todo, chico.

―Me limito a señalar lo evidente.

El turco sonrió con suficiencia. Chasqueé la lengua y desvié la mirada molesto.

El encargado del restaurante, que seguía siendo el mismo que cuando trabajé allí, se aproximó a nuestra mesa; lo que faltaba, otro idiota con el que lidiar. Agaché la cabeza y me tapé la cara para que no me reconociera. No obstante, mi ex jefe se dirigió únicamente a mi abuelo, al que le hizo la pelota descaradamente durante un buen rato, ¿no podía limitarse a saludar?

―Disfruten de la cena ―nos deseó el encargado al terminar su sesión de peloteo. Yo seguía tapándome―. Y si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.

Y diciendo esto, el lameculos de mi ex jefe se alejó orgulloso y satisfecho de la mesa, como si hubiera hecho algo muy importante. Joder, cómo me fastidiaba. Seguro que si me hubiese visto se le habría cambiado la cara de un plumazo… una malévola idea cruzó mi mente.

Urdí un fantástico plan para fastidiar a mi ex jefe mientras esperábamos la comida y hablábamos de los asuntos de trabajo que habíamos ido a tratar.

―Lovino, se supone que estás aquí para aprender, así que más vale que dejes de pensar en las musarañas y atiendas a la conversación.

Era la segunda vez que el abuelo me llamaba la atención por estar distraído. Más valía que le hiciera caso si no quería que se cabreara.

La "interesante" conversación de trabajo se interrumpió momentáneamente cuando nos sirvieron la cena, que ocurrió con bastante rapidez (seguro que por obra del servicial encargado). A mí me vino de perlas la pronta llegada de la comida, pues me sirvió para poner en marcha mi plan con la excusa perfecta: le pedí al camarero que se llevara mi plato de vuelta a la cocina por estar poco hecho.

Mandé el plato de vuelta a la cocina dos veces más: la segunda alegando que estaba muy hecho, y la tercera salado.

―Vaya, muchacho, ¿eres siempre igual de exigente con todo? ―me preguntó el enmascarado sonriendo de lado―. Tenerte contento no debe ser tarea fácil, ¿eh?

―No se hace una idea ―respondí con indiferencia.

―Aunque con perseverancia se consigue todo.

―Principalmente que te califiquen de pesado.

Mi respuesta le borró la sonrisa al turco. Si pensaba que iba a entrar al trapo de sus insinuaciones, estaba muy equivocado.

No obstante, las insinuaciones de ese pesado continuaron de forma disimulada, incluso cuando retomamos la aburrida conversación de trabajo. No sé cómo pretendía mi abuelo que estuviera atento a ella si tenía a mi lado a esa maldita mosca cojonera enmascarada dándome el coñazo constantemente.

―Aquí tiene, señor ―me distrajo el camarero sirviéndome la cena por cuarta vez―. Espero que el plato  _por fin_  ―recalcó― se encuentre a su gusto. Que disfrute.

Se alejó hacia otra mesa.

Pero no, la comida no estaba a mi gusto, ¡para nada! Levanté la mano para llamar al camarero, pero mi abuelo me sujetó el brazo tratando de que lo bajara.

―No vas a pedir que se lleven la comida otra vez ―dijo en voz baja, pero con una clara nota de enfado en su tono―. Está perfecta.

―¿Quieres probarla?

―¿Hay algún problema, señores? ―preguntó con una sonrisa forzada el servicial encargado, que por fin se había dignado a honrarnos con su presencia. Justo lo que yo quería, aunque sólo miraba y se dirigía a mi abuelo―. ¿Necesitan algo?

―No.

―Lo cierto es que sí ―respondí yo contrariando a mi abuelo. El encargado desvió su mirada hacia mí y su cara, además de perder todo el color, se contorsionó en un gesto de terror al verme. Me regodeé internamente―. Parece que el cocinero no tiene un buen día porque ya he tenido que devolver mi plato varias veces, la última porque se habían pasado con la sal. Pero es que ahora resulta que ni siquiera le han echado. ¿Le importaría traerme un salero?

―E-E-Enseguida, señor.

En menos de un minuto tenía en la mano lo que había pedido.

―Qué rápido ha sido, muchas gracias. Para que luego digan que el servicio en este sitio es una mierda…

―¿Q-Quién d-dice eso?

―No sé ―me encogí de hombros―, alguna vez lo he escuchado por ahí.

―S-Sin duda sería un comentario desafortunado sacado de contexto.

―Es posible. Quizás de algún ex trabajador mal pagado y cabreado con la empresa, seguro que han tenido a más de uno.

Sudores fríos recorrían la frente de mi ex jefe, que titubeaba y desviaba nervioso la mirada hacia mi abuelo sin saber cómo salir del paso; resultaba muy cómico a la vez que satisfactorio. Solucionó su dilema deseándonos buen provecho y retirándose a atender a otros clientes. Ganas de echarme a reír por su comportamiento no me faltaron.

Contento por cómo se había desarrollado mi plan, me dispuse a devorar mi cena (joder, con lo de la broma se había hecho tarde, estaba hambriento y a los demás les quedaba poco para terminar). Sin embargo, cuando apenas me había llevado el segundo bocado a la boca, mi abuelo se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño y me agarró por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa, obligándome a acompañarlo.

―Joder, abuelo, ¿qué haces? ―me quejé mientras me ponía el cuello de la camisa bien―. Ahora que por fin iba a comer… ¡tengo hambre!

―¡Haber comido cuando te sirvieron la primera vez! ―dijo enfadado―. Apuesto a que la comida estaba perfecta desde el principio, y todas las veces, por más que tú te empeñes en afirmar lo contrario.

Preferí no decir nada. Agaché la cabeza e hinché las mejillas mientras refunfuñaba.

―¿Y bien? ¿A qué estás esperando para contarme lo que ocurre? Porque aparte de tu numerito devolviendo platos a la cocina, también me he percatado de la cara que ha puesto el encargado cuando te ha visto.

Joder, al viejo no se le escapaba una.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa, Lovino? Quiero una explicación.

―Simplemente quería fastidiar un poco a ese encargado lameculos ―dije todavía con la cabeza gacha.

―Te das cuenta de que eso no explica nada, ¿verdad?

―Está bien, maldita sea ―levanté la vista y me crucé de brazos―. ¿Te acuerdas de que cuando me diste el trabajo en el restaurante me dijiste que nunca estaba de más tener referencias? Pues no pidas las mías aquí.

―¿Trabajaste en este restaurante?

―Casi un mes.

―¿Y por qué te despidieron?

―Porque… porque le puse un plato de espagueti de sombrero a un cliente idiota.

―¿Y cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer eso?

―¡Porque me tocó mucho los huevos! ―exclamé―. Era un antiguo compañero del instituto que no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que molestarme y mofarse de mí cada vez que atendía su mesa, y la atendí mucho porque el muy bastardo no paró de llamarme en toda la noche, hasta que me harté y le puse de sombrero el plato que acababa de pedirme que devolviera a la cocina.

―Tú siempre tan impulsivo…

―Obviamente el encargado acudió rápidamente al jaleo, me echó la bronca y me despidió allí mismo delante de todos los clientes, ¡el muy cabrón ni siquiera me pagó! Joder, me pasé casi un mes trabajando por nada. Y encima, cuando le reclamé, me sacó a patadas del restaurante y me amenazó diciendo que sufriría las consecuencias si se me ocurría volver por aquí.

―Y hoy has hecho que se trague sus propias palabras.

―¡Exacto! Se ha tenido que joder ―me reí―. Es que con todo lo que te ha hecho la pelota como para echarme de aquí. De hecho, creo que temía que te contara lo que pasó, por eso se puso tan nervioso al verme.

―Sin duda. En fin, espero que la broma ya haya llegado a su fin y podamos continuar con nuestra cena tranquilamente.

―Sí. Seguiré aguantando al turco y sus insinuaciones un rato más.

―Ignóralo como llevas haciendo toda la noche.

―¿También te has dado cuenta de eso?

―Intenta ser discreto, pero se le ven las intenciones de lejos. No le eches cuenta ―me echó un brazo sobre los hombros sonriendo―. Vamos, que ahora tendrás que mandar el plato de vuelta a la cocina para que te lo calienten.

La cena se alargó casi una hora más. Lo más entretenido de ese tiempo fue ver a mi ex jefe con sus nervios y titubeos cada vez que se acercaba a nuestra mesa (incluso el abuelo se rio disimuladamente de su comportamiento) porque las conversaciones de negocios eran un auténtico muermo por mucho que tuviera que aprender de ellas.

Y eso por no hablar del pesado del turco, que continuó con sus mal disimuladas insinuaciones. Ignorarlo no servía, él no se daba por vencido.

―¿Sabes? Conozco un bar que no está nada mal ―me dijo en voz baja cuando salimos del restaurante. Se notaba que había bebido más de la cuenta porque arrastraba las palabras un poco, pero eso no era excusa para estar tan excesivamente cerca de mí como se encontraba―. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomarnos unas copitas antes de irnos a dormir?

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, especialmente por el énfasis que puso en lo de "irnos a dormir", obviamente cargado de doble sentido, ¡agh!

―Estoy seguro de que Lovino te agradece la tentadora oferta, Sadiq ―intervino el abuelo colocándose entre el turco y yo (¡gracias!)―, pero lo necesito bien fresco para mañana. Y además todavía tengo que discutir con él algunos asuntos de trabajo de los que hemos tratado en la cena, así que… tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.

El turco gruñó por lo bajo, pero no protestó ni dijo nada más. Se despidió de nosotros con un apretón de manos y se marchó en un taxi, ¡por fin me libraba de ese pesado!

―Ha hecho usted bien en intervenir, Rómulo-san ―dijo el japonés silencioso―. El señor Adnan no es un mal tipo, pero en ocasiones no se da cuenta de dónde están los límites, sobre todo cuando bebe tanto como esta noche.

―Es un maldito pesado, con bebida o sin ella ―repliqué yo―. Menos mal que ya se ha largado. Por cierto, abuelo, buena excusa ésa de que tenemos asuntos de trabajo que discutir…

―¿Excusa? ―dijo ceñudo, enarcando una ceja―. ¿Cómo que excusa?

―No… ¡¿No lo era?!

El abuelo me sostuvo la mirada, muy serio.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―se echó a reír mientras me revolvía los cabellos con una mano y me echaba el otro brazo por encima de los hombros―. Sólo te estaba tomando el pelo. Menuda cara que has puesto…

―Muy gracioso, viejo ―dije sarcásticamente.

―No eres el único que sabe gastar bromas.

* * *

Era bastante tarde cuando llegamos a casa, así que procuramos ser sigilosos al entrar y cerrar la puerta, pero aun así había quien todavía continuaba levantado, pues el televisor estaba encendido. Sentados en el sofá del salón nos encontramos a Antonio, que daba cabezadas cada dos por tres; el griego durmiente, que dormía plácidamente utilizando de almohada el hombro de... ¡del macho patatas!, que sorprendentemente estaba entre ambos con gesto muy serio, los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el televisor. Era raro que mi hermano no anduviese por allí también.

El abuelo nos deseó buenas noches y se marchó escaleras arriba mientras que el japonés silencioso y yo nos agachamos junto a nuestras respectivas parejas para despertarlos. Con su última cabezadita Antonio había caído en un sueño profundo, tanto así que el griego durmiente reaccionó antes que él por increíble que parezca. Tuve que zarandearlo un poco para que despertara.

―¡Hola, Lovi! ―me saludó Antonio adormilado, pero sonriente―. Por fin has vuelto, ¡te estaba esperando!

―Ya veo. Y estos dos decidieron hacerte compañía, ¿no?

―Más o menos.

―Yo iba… a quedarme… esperando a… Kiku… de todas… formas…

―¿Y Feliciano dónde está? ―pregunté extrañado por la ausencia de mi hermano―. ¿Cómo es que no se os unió?

―Tenía sueño y prefirió acostarse ―respondió el macho patatas―. A mí, en cambio, me apetecía quedarme viendo esta película.

―No me interesaba saber lo que te apetecía, patatero, ni siquiera te he preguntado.

El alemán suspiró cansado y rodó los ojos.

―Deberíamos subir a acostarnos ―sugirió el japonés silencioso―, es bastante tarde.

―Tienes razón, Kiku ―dijo Antonio levantándose del sofá―. ¿Tú no vienes, Ludwig?

―No, voy a quedarme viendo la televisión un rato más.

Le deseamos buenas noches al patatero (yo no en realidad) y nos marchamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Me dejé caer en la cama junto a Antonio, que pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cuerpo y me echó sobre él. Nos besamos y me acomodé sobre su pecho.

―¿Te has divertido hoy con tu amiguito el durmiente? ―pregunté.

―Bastante. Salimos a cenar, nos tomamos unas copas, recordamos batallitas…

―Joder, hablas como un viejo.

Antonio se echó a reír.

―¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo ha ido la cena?

―Pues… digamos que bien, aunque el abuelo se enfadó conmigo.

―¿Qué has hecho?

―¡Nada!

―Por nada no se enfada tu abuelo.

Refunfuñé molesto ante tal afirmación y, después de hacerme de rogar un poco, lo puse en antecedentes sobre el restaurante en el que habíamos cenado y la venganza que perpetré aquella noche. Al principio Antonio se indignó al saber cómo me trató mi ex jefe en su día, pero acabó partiéndose de la risa al oír cómo se desarrolló mi plan para desquitarme con él.

―Oye, Lovi, ¿y el turco, qué? ―dijo serio después del rato de risas―. ¿Te molestó mucho?

―No dejó de insinuarse e insistir en toda la noche el muy pesado. Al final fue mi abuelo el que le paró los pies.

―Se hartaría de ver cómo te atosigaba.

―Por lo que fuera, sólo así me dejó en paz.

―Ese tío no se rinde, ¿eh?

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro en respuesta.

―No te preocupes, mi amor. Piensa que mañana es el último día que tendrás que aguantarlo.

Sí, por fin se acababa mi particular tortura y recuperaba mis anheladas vacaciones.

Sin embargo, tan deseado momento no llegó hasta después de una larga y aburridísima mañana de trabajo en la que resolvimos los negocios con el turco y el japonés. Por suerte, el enmascarado se centró en su trabajo y no me distrajo ni me dio la lata con sus insinuaciones, aunque volvió a las andadas en cuanto lo dimos todo por finalizado.

Se acercó a mí mientras estaba recogiendo unos papeles y me pidió en voz baja, cerca de mi oreja, que lo acompañara a tomar algo para celebrar el trato que acabábamos de cerrar. Su proximidad me puso los vellos de punta. Respondí negativamente a su petición, pero el muy pesado insistió varias veces más.

―Mire, bastar… señor Adnan ―me corregí―, no insista más porque no voy a acompañarlo a ninguna parte,  _capisci?_  Me están esperando en casa.

―Una hora o dos de espera más que menos tampoco supondrá mucho.

―La respuesta sigue siendo no.

―¡Festejemos nuestro trato con un buen almuerzo! ―propuso el abuelo de repente―. Voy a llevarlos al restaurante donde hacen el mejor risotto de toda Roma.

El turco me miró y sonrió de lado, sin duda dando por hecho que se había salido con la suya. Gruñí y maldije por lo bajo.

―Oye, abuelo, ¿es necesario que os acompañe o puedo ser libre ya?

―Has cumplido, eres libre.

―¡Genial! ―lo abracé―. ¡Gracias!

Estuve tentado de largarme corriendo, pero reprimí el impulso y, en su lugar, me dirigí al turco y le estreché la mano sonriendo con suficiencia.

―Hasta… Adiós, señor Adnan.

Solté la mano del turco, le di la espalda y caminé hacia la puerta, desde donde me despedí de los demás antes de salir. ¡Por fin volvía a ser libre!

―¡Hola, Lovi!

Menuda sorpresa. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarme a Antonio en la oficina, pero allí estaba sentado tan tranquilamente al borde de la mesa de Eduard mientras éste tecleaba frenéticamente en su ordenador.

Mi novio se levantó de su particular asiento y acercó su cara a la mía para besarme, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Se había quedado muy serio y tenía la vista clavada en un punto por detrás de mí. Giré la cabeza y miré hacia donde él lo hacía: el abuelo había salido con el japonés y el turco del despacho, y Antonio mantenía una especie de batalla visual con el enmascarado (aunque no se le vieran los ojos).

―Deja de mirar a ese idiota, bastardo ―dije agarrándole la barbilla para encararlo―. Estabas con algo más interesante entre manos.

Le planté en los labios el beso que había dejado en el aire. Sin dudarlo, Antonio respondió al gesto apasionadamente. Esperaba que el maldito turco nos estuviese viendo, que se jodiera con el espectáculo mientras nosotros nos deleitábamos.

Al separarnos, eché un rápido vistazo hacia atrás y no había ni rastro del abuelo y sus dos acompañantes.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Antonio? ―pregunté.

―He venido a buscarte para que vayamos a comer.

―Estupendo. Pero… ¿quién te ha traído?

―Nadie, he venido yo solo en el metro.

―¿Y has sabido llegar bien?

―Sólo hay dos líneas, Lovi, ni que fuera tan complicado.

―¿Y llevabas mucho tiempo aquí esperándome?

―Un rato, no sé cuánto. Me he entretenido charlando con Eduard.

―Te has entretenido tú y lo habrás distraído a él, porque parece que está bastante ocupado.

―No se preocupe, Lovino ―dijo Eduard levantando la vista hacia mí, pero sin dejar de teclear―, su compañía ha sido muy agradable y no me ha distraído en lo absoluto. Más bien ha amenizado el rato.

―Joder, debes aburrirte muchísimo…

―No, ¿por qué?

―Por nada… En fin, vámonos a comer. ¡Pero el sitio lo elijo yo!

Fuimos a un restaurante cercano y pequeñito, donde ni hacían el mejor risotto de Roma ni tampoco había trabajado yo antes. En definitiva, un sitio en el que evitar encuentros indeseables.

―Me alegra verte contento de nuevo, Lovi ―dijo Antonio de repente, acariciándome la cara y sonriendo con ternura.

―¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunté desconcertado.

―Es que parecías muy decaído estos últimos días.

―¿Decaído?

―Supongo que estabas agobiado por el trabajo, el asunto del turco… El caso es que no te veía del todo bien.

―No se puede decir que haya sido mi mejor semana…

―Por eso se me ocurrió una idea genial para levantarte el ánimo: ¡nos vamos a pasar el fin de semana a Nápoles!

―¡¿Qué?! ―me había pillado por sorpresa totalmente.

―Que mañana por la mañana nos vamos a Nápoles, tú y yo solos, a pasar el fin de semana ―dijo despacio, pero con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa de felicidad―. Como no sabía a qué hora terminarías hoy, preferí no arriesgar. Eduard me ha ayudado a prepararlo todo: comprar los billetes de tren, encontrar un sitio donde quedarnos, recomendarme qué visitar…

―¡Así que eso era lo que te traías entre manos ayer! ―deduje―. Por eso te empeñaste en acompañarme a la oficina y te quedaste allí toda la mañana.

―No se te escapa una, cariño.

―¿Y por qué Nápoles?

―Porque recuerdo que me dijiste que fue allí donde naciste y viviste tus primeros años, así que me apetecía ir contigo y conocerlo.

―Apenas tengo recuerdos de esa época…

La sonrisa de Antonio se desvaneció y me miró preocupado.

―Entonces… ¿no te apetece?

―Joder, no digas tonterías, ¡por supuesto que me apetece! ―sonreí ampliamente. Antonio suspiró aliviado y recuperó su radiante sonrisa de felicidad―. ¡Has tenido una idea estupenda!

¿Acaso había mejor forma de retomar nuestras vacaciones que una escapadita los dos solos? Ya estaba deseando que llegara el día siguiente para emprender ese fantástico e improvisado viaje con Antonio.

¡Nos íbamos a Nápoles!


End file.
